BULLY: THE UNDEAD STORY
by TheToughGuy
Summary: After going on summer vacation for a month after his heroic deed at Bullworth Academy, Jimmy Hopkins returns to Bullworth to find it overrun by the undead and everyone fending for their lives. Jimmy must now go on a guest to find out how the plaque started and help out old friends and enemies in order to survive this outbreak.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It was a rainy night when I decided to return to Bullworth Academy for the rest of my summer. After stopping that riot and foiling Gary's plans to take over the school, I became a hero. I wanted to stay for the summer and hangout with my friends that I made for my heroic deed, including my new girlfriend Zoe Taylor. However when my mom and her phony new husband came back from their 58th honeymoon, they wanted to take me back to their new home that they bought outside of town. They wouldn't let me go into town for any reason at all, so I did some "persuasion" of my own to get them to sent me back. Hell if I wanted to be at the house all day and have nothing to do and no one to talk to. They finally gave up and gave me what I wanted. However, I should have done this earlier or not at all. I didn't know what I would be getting myself into that night.

Like I said, it was a stormy night. Rain was falling down heavily, the sky was very dark and there was a strong wind. I was riding in a Taxi through Old Bullworth Vale. "Kid, you picked a hell of a time to go somewhere. I doubt someone will be at the gate helping you with any of your bags", the Taxi driver told me. "Better to be at the school than with my parents right now", I mumbled. While the Taxi driver was driving along the street heading towards the school, he ran over something as the Taxi bounced up a bit. He slammed on his brakes and turned his head to see what he hit. "What was that?" I asked him. He got out of the car and so did I soon after. That was when we saw what we ran over: a human being.

However, there wasn't anything quite right about the dead person. "Wait here, I'll check him out", the Taxi driver said. He moved closer to the dead body. First, he flipped the body onto it's back. Then he put his fingers on its neck to see if there was a pulse. "Is he alive?" I asked. Then the driver did the most weirdest thing: he opened the guys eyelids and pocked them for some kind of reaction. "This is weird", the driver started. "This guy's eyes are pale green and there's no puples. And he has bruises as if he was attacked. He may have been dead for a while now". The driver pulled out his phone to probably call an Ambulance or a police officer, but before he could press one dial a dog came out of nowhere and jumped on him.

The Taxi driver screamed in horror as I saw the pit-bull tear him to shreds. It wasn't long till another pit-bull came to the scene and helped out with ripping the driver's fresh. It wasn't long till they noticed that I was watching them. I hopped back into the car and closed the door before one of them could get into the car with me. One of them slammed into the driver door and cracked the window. "Looks like I'm driving", I told myself. Right before I put my foot on the gas, one of the dogs hopped onto the hood and then started to crack the windshield. I put the peddle to the metal and drove top speed to get the dog off my hood and to get away from them.

Finally, I made it to the school. I crashed into one of the light posts on the sidewalk and jumped out of the vehicle. I looked back and saw that the dogs were still chasing me. I ran to the school gates' automated system and then press the button to close the gates. The gates closed in time as the dogs got close. "Thank God. That was close", I sighed. I took a good look at the dogs and saw something unusual about them. They had blood red eyes and they also looked like the dead person on the street: with wounds all over him. "What the...?" The dogs lost interest in me and then ran in the other direction. "YOU BETTER RUN", I shouted at them. I turned around towards the school to see if anyone was watching. I expected someone, but there was no one. The school looked deserted. "What is going on here?" I asked myself. Somehow at that moment, I knew I entered...a living nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To (Undead) Bullworth

**ACT I**

 **CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO (UNDEAD) BULLWORTH**

"Where is everyone?" I asked myself. The whole school seemed to be abandoned. No one was around. Even on a rainy night like this, there would still be some activity. I looked at the Main Building for a second, then back at the gate. "It has to be better in there than it is out here", I told myself. I started making my way to the Main Building. Along the way, I definitely did not see any kind of activity. They all must be in the building, I thought. I walked up the steps and to the doors. I entered the building and sure enough, there was no one in here. No students, prefects, teachers. Not a living soul. A flash of lightning lit up the room in a creepy kind of way that you would see usually in a horror movie. "This is odd", I said outloud. "HELLO", I hollered. There was no answer. "ANYONE HERE?" I asked. There was no reply at first, but then I heard a sound. The sound of someone yelling out of pain. From the sound of it, it came from the cafeteria.

I walked down to the cafeteria to look for the source of the yelling. When I entered, I saw that the cafeteria was a mess. The tables were flipped over, glass plates were shattered all over the room and there was even some weird, disgusting crap on the floor near the counter. It looked like something that Edna must have cooked the night before. But when I took a closer look at the matter on the floor, I saw that it was a chewed-up head. "Gross", I said as I backed up. It was so horrifying to look at, I couldn't tell who owned it before someone decided to put it in their mouth. I just wanted to throw up from seeing this, but another sound distracted me from the head. It came from behind the counter.

I slowly went behind the counter and to where the sound originated. I looked and saw someone in a familiar brown suit. One that Crabblesnitch worn everyday. But what was he doing? I walked closer to him and saw that he was holding down a student to the ground. I heard him growl and then heard the kid he was holding down grasp for air. "Dr. Crabblesnitch?" I spoke out. Just then, I saw Constantinos' head drop down from Crabblesnitch's mouth and saw blood dripping from his mouth onto Constantinos' face. Crabblesnitch then slowly turned towards me and growled. He got up and then slowly walked towards me. As he did, I saw that there was blood all over his crappy suit. That was when I knew he wasn't Crabblesnitch anymore.

"Stay away from me", I warned him. But as soon as I said that, he grabbed me by the arm and then bit me right on my shoulder. "OOOWWW", I yelled. I took a frying pan off the stove and then bashed him over the head with it a few times. Finally, he was knocked out and I pushed him off me. "What is wrong with you?" I asked him. I then stomped on his neck to make sure that he stayed down. I went over to Constantinos' body and looked at his neck. Surely enough, Crabblesnitch was feasting on his neck. "I never thought Crabblesnitch was a cannibal", I told myself. I then left the cafeteria, seeing that I wasn't going to find anybody friendly down there. As soon as I was back in the main hall however, I saw more of what Crabblesnitch was: staff that worked here before but now eat flesh. "Forget this, I'm not going to be anybody's feast", I told myself. I ran out the front door and soon saw more of them outside. I yelled at the top of my lungs as I ran for my life. I need a safe place, I thought. I'll go to the Boys' Dorm.

I ran back in the direction of the dorm, but before I could get to the doors, these two boys with Spud Guns stopped me in my tracks. "Don't shoot", I told them. "Get down", one of them ordered me. I landed on my stomach as they both fired on the flesh-eaters. As soon as they finished off the biters, one of them pulled me onto my feet and dragged me into the dorm. "Take it easy. Do you know who I am?" I asked the stranger. Before he could reply, the other one told him, "Do you see his arm?" The stranger pointed his gun at me and asks me, "When were you bitten?" "A few minutes ago. Why?" I asked him. He turned to his partner and replied, "That's not the usual time of infection". "Infection?" I asked. "We better take him to whatever dorm room he has", the partner suggested. "Which room is yours?" he asks me. "First one on the right", I told them. He then roughly pulled me to my room and pushed me in. "Whatever you do, stay in this room or I will personally shoot a hot potato down your throat", he threatened me. "Why?" I asked concernedly. "It's best if you don't find out", he answers. His friend came into the room and laid down a bunch of junk food on my bed. "We will keep you in here for 24 hours. If you turn out fine by then, we'll let you out", he tells me. "What?" I asked. "Please do what we say. Our lives depend on it", he says. They both left the room and then from the sound of it, boarded it up. Then I heard them open some other doors and say, "He's secured. You all can come out now". There was probably more people in the common room waiting for the signal. But what did they have to worry about me? I guess I won't get an answer for the next 24 hours.

 **24 Hours Later; 8:00 PM**

It's been twenty-four hours now since I was trapped in this room. I am completely bored out of my mind and I still have yet to know what is going on. Just when I was about to go nuts, one of the boys from yesterday came into the room. This kid had short brown hair, brown eyes and he was also growing a mustache and beard from the looks of it. "I see you haven't changed. You must have some form of an antibody within you", he says to me. He came up close to me and offered an hand shake. "My name is Clayton Burdette", he insisted. "Jimmy Hopkins and don't ask how I'm doing", I told him. I got up from my bed and then said, "I came here 5 minutes and Crabblesnitch as well as some others tried to eat me. Then I got stuck in my own dorm room and now here we are, talking like everything is alright. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" "You obviously don't watch a lot of movies and read a lot of comic books, do you?" he asks me. But before I could reply, two familiar faces came into the room.

"Oh my God, you're still alive", Zoe says as she came up to me and gave me one of the wettest kisses I ever had. I could tell she was crying for my condition. "Glad to have you back, Jimmy", Pete says profoundly as we pound knuckles. "What is going on around here?" I asked them. "Literally, you don't know what's going on?" Clayton asks. " _Vinewood Undead_? _Resident Evil_?" Pete asks. " _The Walking Dead_ comic book series?" Zoe pointed out. "These things are zombies. They don't care who you are, they'll eat you no matter what. It's all a part of their basic need: the need to feed", Clayton finally told me. "Zombies?" I couldn't believe it. "When you were bitten, we couldn't take a risk and have you infecting everyone else in the building. That's why you were in here for so long. The infection rate is around a few seconds to a few minutes, but we couldn't take a risk though. Sorry about that, but we thought you were better not knowing about it while you transformed", Clayton tells me. "What caused all this?" I asked them. "We don't know. Might be a mutation of the rabies virus, a terrorist attack...or even your so-called 'healthy' school food", Clayton says.

"While you were back in the Main Building, did you come across Constantinos by any chance? He was suppose to bring us some food and we haven't seen him since" Pete stated. "That is true. We don't have much food left in this building. We usually send a couple guys into the Main Building to get us some supplies, but Constatinos went alone and we haven't seen him since", Zoe tells me. "Last time I saw him, Crabblesnitch was chewing on his neck back in the kitchen", I told her. Clayton sighed in frustration from hearing about Constatinos' fate. "I told him he needed a partner. Now I got to endanger two other souls to finish what he started", he says in an angry tone. "Why don't we take the building from those walking corpses", I asked him. "We don't know how many there are in the building, let along the ground floor. If all of us go in there at once, we might as well shoot ourselves in the head to not go through the pain of being torn to pieces", he says. "Then get the best guys you got to go in there", I suggested. "The only best guys we got right now are you, me and some large bully". "Russell's alive?" I asked. Just then, Russell came into the room and started to give me a very hard bear hug.

"Russell was worried that little buddy would become dead buddy", he stated. "Missed you too, Russell. Now put me down", I ordered as I tried to breathed. He planted my feet back on the floor and let me go. "Good boy", I told him. And thank God I could breath again. "You really think that we could take the Main Building from those things?" Clayton asks me. "So far, they look slow and dump. I think if we don't get cornered, then we have a chance of taking the interior from them", I told him. "The thin normal ones look slow, but there's some fat ones that can charge at super speed if they get close enough", he tells me. "Fat, super-speed zombies. That just made my day", I replied sarcastically. "You really think we could take the building?" Clayton asks concernedly. "I believe we could", I told him. "We all better get some rest then. Tomorrow, we'll think of some plan. I just hope you're right. We need the supplies. And not to mention the Infirmary would be useful as well for medical supplies", he says.

Everyone then started to leave the room. But before Clayton could leave, I asked him one more question. "You're not from around here, are you?" I asked. "I'm from New Orleans. Down there, there's lots of stuff about paranormal creatures and wicked voodoo stuff. My dad believed in zombies down there. I always thought people down there were out of their mind, but I guess I was wrong". "You're here at Bullworth why?" I asked him. "I was kicked out of one of the richest schools down there and my parents felt that being here will keep me straight", he answers. "They thought wrong and now you have to worry about getting your flesh eaten by a walking corpse", I told him. "You can say that again", Clayton agreed. He left the room and closed the door behind him. Seeing that there wasn't anything else to do, I decided to hit the sack till morning.

Though I couldn't as I kept thinking about what was going on outside. This has to be a really bad dream, I told myself. I bit myself on the arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Crap, it hurts. Whatever was going on right now, someone has to have an answer as to how all this started. I guess once I help secure the Main Building, then I'll go look for others in the town and see who knows what is going on. Hopefully, I will find anymore survivors out there.


	3. Chapter 2: Taking The Main Building

**CHAPTER 2: TAKING THE MAIN BUILDING**

It's been over 24 hours since I arrived back at Bullworth Academy and found the place to be overrun by zombies. But at least I found some survivors, which includes the friends I made during the school year. And now since the group was low on supplies, we have to now take the Main Building. It's our best chance for survival.

I was in the common room with Russell and Clayton, talking over the plans. "Why don't we each take one floor?" I proposed. "Ground for me, second for Russell and third for you?" "No", Clayton started. "Then it will be easy for each of us to be overrun. We don't know how many there are on each floor. Plus, sound attracts them. They could use the stairs and migrate to where the sound came from if we even make one loud sound". "Russell doesn't want to be dead Russell", Russell says out loud. "Trust me Russell, no one wants to be a walker", Clayton tells him. "As for the plan, we should handle one floor at a time. We'll handle first floor, then second, then third and then we'll check out roof access and the basement while we're at it just so it's safe". "Alright, that sounds like a good plan. Better to be safe than sorry", I agreed. Just when we finished talking about the plan, Pete came in and laid down some weapons and ammunition.

There was three cans of potatoes, eighteen bottle rockets, fifteen fire crackers and two planks. Clayton then went to the couch and picked up a baseball bat. "This baby is mine. I was hoping that Bullworth would have a baseball team that I could play on, but all they seem to care about is mostly football and basketball. Bummer. That was what I would play a lot during my free time, apart from the video games. Oh well, I guess I'll play baseball with a zombie's head if I get the chance". "Like that's not normal at all", I sarcastically replied. "Like all this is normal", Clayton snapped back. He then went to the wall and picked up both a Bottle Rocket Gun and Spud Gun and handed them both to me. "Jimmy, I believe that you used these before", he stated. "Plenty of times", I told him. "And do you happen to have your slingshots that Pete told me about?" he asks me. "They're still in my bag, which is in the trunk of the Taxi by the front gate", I told him. He then picked up a slingshot by the wall and handed it to me. "It's only for this mission. It's everybody's slingshot".

"Thanks", I said. "We're almost ready. But before we go head outside though, I need to tell you about how to handle these things", Clayton tells me. "Are you serious? I think I know how to handle other people", I told him. "These things aren't people anymore", Clayton started. "They may look like the people you knew, but all they are now is walking corpses. Whatever this disease is, it affects the brain. So if you're bitten, you turn into these things in a matter of time. And if you're bitten and you die afterwards, you still become one of them. But since you're immune to this crap, the only thing you have to worry about is being torn up by a whole herd of them".

"I'm guessing it's not pretty when they do tear someone up?" I questioned. "Like I said, you need to know the rules of how to engage them", Clayton says. "Okay, how do I engage zombies then?" I asked him. "Keep note of these rules", Clayton says before he stated the first rule. "Rule 1: Always aim for the head. As I said, this disease affects the brain somehow. They never feel pain at all. You shoot it in the stomach, it won't do much. Same with the arm. Shooting the leg might slow them down, but also brings them down to the ground and even then the zombie still is a dangerous opponent while on the ground unless you stomp it on the head. No, shoot it on the head. And if you only have a melee weapon, you still have to hit it in the head". Okay, shoot it in the head. "Got it", I told him. "Rule 2: If out-numbered, don't take any risks. You can take on one zombie, no doubt. Two most likely. Three possibly. Four, you'll have to be desperate to get through. Then five through possibly a hundred, you better run the fuck away". "Let's hope there ain't a hundred zombies within the Main Building then", I stated. "And Rule 3: Always save ammo. If you got any melee weapon like a bat or 2x4 or maybe even a switchblade, always use that if against one or two zombies. You can even use the Spud or Bottle Rocket Gun as melee weapons. But if you don't have a melee and any ammo for your guns or even the slingshot, then you better find anything to be used as a melee weapon".

He held up his bat and said, "Shelly and I are a good pair. Helped me throughout a baseball season at my old school. She will help me through this zombie invasion". "You name your bat Shelly?" I then started laughing about it. "Laugh all you want, but whatever melee weapon you happen across will become your new best friend". He then walked over to everyone who was crowding around outside the common room. "Listen up, everyone. Jimmy, Russell and I will be taking the Main Building from the walking dead. While we're gone, you guys need to stay inside the common room and wait until we get back. But before you do gather up inside the room, you need to collect every vital thing inside this dorm. We won't be coming back after we move out". "Why can't we just stay here?" Angie says out loud. I didn't think she survived. "We're low on supplies and the Main Building can and will be a safer place once we clear it", Clayton tells her. "We can easily defend ourselves in there compared to in here. If they ever came in through the front doors, we can just block the stairs using the lockers and just stay on the second and third floors. It's a good idea and Jimmy believes that we can achieve it. Now, gather up your things and then get into the common room. We'll come back soon".

While everyone was moving away to gather their things up, Clayton went up to Pete and tells him, "Get to the second floor and just keep an eye out for us when we get back. We're moving out as we get back". "You got it", he confirmed as he went to the stairs. "Zoe, as soon as Pete says that he sees us returning, you get everyone ready to move out. I don't want this to take any longer than it has to", Clayton ordered. "You got it. Want me to open and close the doors when you leave?" she asks. "Yes please", he says. After a while of waiting for everyone to get into the common room and closing the doors to it, we were finally ready. "Let's move out", Clayton ordered. "RUSSELL SMASH", Russell yells at the top of his lungs. "Zoe, open the door", I told her. She opened the door and then we stormed out. Clayton and Russell smashed two zombies in the head just as they stormed out. Zoe closed the door and then locked it from the sound of it. Well, there's no turning back now, not that I ever cut and run. Time to see this through.

We started jogging away from the Boys' Dorm and started making our way to the Main Building. There was a herd of zombies between us and the Main Building when we got to the intersection between the dorms. "Wait here. I will lure the herd away", Clayton says before he went back in the direction of the dorm. Russell and I just crouched there and watched the herd just stand there right before we heard the sound of a fire cracker. The zombies heard it too and started moving in the direction of the sound. Soon after, Clayton returned and then says, "Let's go. But be quiet". We jogged towards the Main Building and climbed up the stairs. There was a zombie right in front of us and it slowly started moving towards us. "Jimmy, how bout you get your hands dirty for once. I got your back", Clayton ordered me. "Alright", I said. I went up to the zombie and then smashed it in the head with my plank. It fell to the ground, but then tried to get back on it's feet. I smashed it in the head again and this time, it's head was smashed in. "It's dead. Well done", Clayton congratulated me. Russell then stomped on the head and it smashed completely like a melon. "Russell smash". Clayton looked into the window on the front door and says, "Damn it, there's like ten zombies in the main hall. You must have attracted them in there the other day". "What do we do?" Russell asks. "We can cut into the basement. We just have to get to the door on the side of the building. Hopefully, there isn't a zombie-party waiting for us", I suggested. "Okay, let's go then. Over the railing", Clayton says.

We then jogged over to the railing and then vaulted over it. We then turned left and then went to basement entrance. There was two zombies blocking the stairs. Clayton then went up to both of them and smashed both their heads together. "That's how it's done", he says profoundly. He then opened the door and slowly moved in. "All clear. Get your asses in here", he then ordered. Russell and I moved in and then I closed the door behind me. I shoved a couple of heavy crates in front of the door to barricade it. Don't want any unexpected visitors coming in here once we're done clearing the building. "Smart move. Especially since they know how to open doors", Clayton states. "They know how to open doors?" I was shocked to hear that. "What next? They know how to use guns?" I then asked him. "Let's hope they don't", Clayton retorted. Just as he turned around to head further into the basement, a zombie came out of nowhere and tried to bite him. Clayton was quick and shoved it off him before it could bite him in the shoulder. Russell then punched it hard in the head and the zombie was down. "Thanks, Russell", Clayton says. "That zombie looks familiar", I stated. I went up to it and saw who it was. "It's Mr. Luntz", I then said to the group.

"You knew him?" Clayton asks me. "Not really. He was just the janitor. There was a myth among the students that he was a serial killer. I don't know if it was true though". "Well, no need to mourn him then", Clayton says as he went up to the body, took out a switchblade and stabbed it in the head. "You have a switchblade too?" I asked him. "Never know when it comes in handy", Clayton answers. "Plus, I could lose Shelly anytime. Now let's get going". We then continued through the basement till we got to the boiler room. We then climbed up the stairs and got to the entrance. "Why don't you two check out the hole and see if there are any zombies or living souls down there. I'll check out the hall outside this door and see if there are any unwanted guests", Clayton suggested. "Okay, we'll check out the hole. Just don't get eaten", I told him. "I won't", he says. Russell and I then went down the hole and found nothing. Just only the hole. It was nine months ago that I fought against Russell in the hole after Gary Smith told him that I was talking about his mom and barnyard animals behind his back. It was also how him and I became friends. His crew was messing with me after I first arrived here at the school. But after the fight, everything was cool between me and them. I wonder what happened to the Bullies.

"Russell, what happened to your crew?" I asked him. "They ran away after school got overrun. Russell stayed to keep Pete and Zoe safe", he says. "Thanks, Russell. Means a lot", I told him. We then checked out the different halls in the hole. I went to the hall adjacent from the one that brings us in here and saw the elevator was fixed. "When did they fixed this?" I asked myself. "No man-eaters down here", Russell confirmed. "Let's get back with Clayton then", I told him. We then went back to the entrance where Clayton was waiting for us. "There was only two zombies out the door, but I dispatched them without alerting the ones in the main hall. Now this is where we pull out the guns", Clayton tells us. We each then pulled out our Spud Guns and loaded them. "Let's get them", Clayton then says. We then poured out into the hallway and went to the main hall. "MAKE EVERY SHOT COUNT", Clayton yells. All the zombies then turned to us and slowly started moving towards us. We then started firing hot potatoes onto the crowd of zombies. I managed to shoot down four zombies while Russell and Clayton each took down three. "Now we got to clear each of the rooms on this floor", Clayton states.

We then started clearing each of the classrooms one by one as well as the infirmary. Then we rushed to the cafeteria and shot more zombies in there, even Crabblesnitch. Teaches him not to try and take a chunk out of me. While in there, we saw what was left of Constantinos: nothing more than blood-stained bones and a half-eaten head. Literally, half of his head was eaten to where it was nothing more than the skull that was revealed. "God damn it, Constantinos", Clayton said before he crouched down beside him. "You should have gotten a partner. Now look at you". Clayton sighed and then said, "Sad thing is that we can't you a proper burial". He got up and says, "Let's keep going. We need to clear the other floors and the roof".

In about thirty minutes, we cleared the second and third floors and then checked out the roof. The roof was also clear of any zombies. "This roof will be very useful eventually. We could set up barrels up here to catch the rain so we can have water", Clayton says out loud. "Why not use the water fountains?" I asked him. "With zombies roaming around the town, no one will be able to work at the power plant and the electricity will eventually go out. Since the waterlines are operated by electricity, we will lose the water soon enough as well as the lights and the air conditioner", he answers. "That's sucks", I said. "It will happen. We won't even be able to take showers", Clayton says. "NOOO", Russell yelled. "Yeah, it's that bad", Clayton tells him. After we got off the rooftop and into the hallway, we heard a strange around the corner. We looked and saw that there was another zombie, formerly Edna.

"Edna?" I was shocked by her condition. She had bite marks all over her. On her legs, her arms, her front side and even two on her neck. "Look out, she's one of the fat zombies", Clayton pointed out. Edna then charged at me and knocked me over. She then tried to bite me on the head, but Clayton then kicked her in the head and repeatedly stomped on her until she was dead. "You have to be sure that this kind of zombie is dead. You see now why the fat ones are more dangerous?" Clayton says. "Yeah". I got back on my feet and then held out my hand. "Thanks", I said. We shook hands and then he said, "You're welcome. We need to work together. Otherwise, there's no point in living". "Russell needs to rest. Russell is tired". "I think we need to make one more sweep and make sure we didn't miss any zombie. After that, we go back to the Boys' Dorm. It's time to move in to our new home".


	4. Chapter 3: Cause And Effect

**CHAPTER 3: CAUSE AND EFFECT**

It's been an hour since we took the Main Building from the undead. After getting everybody from the Boys' Dorm to the Main Building, we made sure the doors were secured and then we took the dead bodies and lunged them out the windows so they wouldn't stink up the place. Sad to say, we also had to drop Constantinos out the window as well. All in all, I think this place is the best thing that happened to the group.

After cleaning up, I went to Crabblesnitch's office and found Clayton looking out the window overlooking the south-side of the school. "I never thought that one of these days I would step back in Crabblesnitch's office without getting in trouble first", I said as I came in. "At least you'll sleep comfortably knowing that zombies won't be eating your flesh tonight", Clayton says as he just stared out the window. "So, what did you do to get yourself here in the first place?" I asked him as I approached him. "Does it matter now?" he asks me. "Well, half of everybody here did something to get themselves stuck at this school. The other half just lives in this town", I told him. "But does it matter now since civilization might not be the same?" he asks. "Just being friendly here", I told him. "Why did you get expelled from one of the richest schools in New Orleans?"

"I...huh...beat up a bunch of rich kids up and then trashed their vehicles. Slashed the tires, bust out the windows and put scratches all over the paint job", Clayton says profoundly. Now that's tough, I thought to myself. "Why did you do such a thing like that?" I asked him. "Because I hated their stuck-up attitudes. They think that just because they have all the money and the breaks that they could just do whatever the hell they want. The worse part is that my parents expected me to act like them. No way in hell that I like to treat people like that", Clayton answers. "I'm guessing that they tried to get you to push around the weakest kid in the school?" I asked him. "Pretty much", he stated, "except that it was the poorest kid instead. Some scholarship kid who lives in the poorest part of the city. I actually felt sorry for him. So I defended him and the spoiled bastards thought it was a good idea to beat on me instead. Sadly for them, I know boxing, kung fu and karate and took them down and ruined their expensive cars. The student resource officer spotted me and then took me to the principal's office. After what I did, my parents thought it would be a good idea to send me here and learn to act more respectful. I have to inherit the family business after-all once my dad retires".

"Man, that's just rough. Did your parents know about you defending the kid?" I asked him. "Nope. They wouldn't even care either", Clayton says. "What business do you have to inherit anyway?" I asked him. "Just a sugar company based in Cottonmouth", he stated. "So I'm guessing now you want to know why I attend this place?" I asked him. "Not really", he told me. "I know all about you. What you did right before summer break with that riot and that psycho kid. You made national news just for your heroic action". "I'm not a hero. I did a lot of bad stuff way before I came here", I told him. "Who says you had to be good to be a hero?", he asks. "Anyway, that's just life. It's all cause and effect. You do one thing and you get an unexpected outcome the next". Just before we could continue on with our conversation, there was a knock at the door. We both turned around and saw Angie with noddles all up in her hair. "Dinner is ready guys. I made noddle soup", she tells us. "We'll be down in a minute", I told her. As she walks out the office, I turned back to him and said, "Thank God she can cook. At least this school had an Home Economic class to teach her". "Oh yeah, I'm glad too. I was getting tired of eating potatoes out of the can", he says. We both them walked out the office and started making our way to the cafeteria.

When we both got to the cafeteria, we each got a bowl of the noddle soup and then sat down at a table that the group flipped back over. Man, did that chicken soup taste so good. While I was eating, Russell came in and then sat one of my bags on the floor beside me. "You went and got my bag out of the Taxi? Thanks man", I said as I went through my bag and got my blue cap. I have had that blue cap ever since my first day here at Bullworth Academy. I stole it from Russell's locker and at first he wanted it back, but then once I beat him in the hole around three weeks later, he decided to let me keep it and have wore it since. It didn't matter to him a lot anyway since he recently stole it earlier before I arrived. Now usually I never went anywhere without my cap on, but I put it in my bag at the last minute without thinking. Mainly because I was rushing to get out of the house that my mom and the phony bought out in the countryside. I wish mom never did marry that guy. I miss dad.

While everyone was enjoying their meal as if they haven't eaten in a few days (and they probably didn't until we took this building), I had one question that I had to ask all of them. "How did this event happened?" I asked out-loud. Everyone stopped eating and stared up at me as if I ruined a good moment. I probably did. "We told you. We don't know how all this started", Clayton stated. "I mean how did the town fall? And did this spread anywhere else?" I asked him. "I can't say how this town fell, but I can say that the school was a refuge right when the shit hit the fan", Clayton then said. "I remember how they evacuated some of us into the school as soon as people started eating each other", Zoe then stated. "The kids were put in the school while the adults had to stay in their homes. No one was allowed on the streets. The whole town was in martial law. If anyone was found on the streets, they would possibly be shot no matter if you were a human or a zombie", Pete says. "And I'm guessing the situation was under control at some point?" I asked them.

Clayton took a deep breath and then started talking. "At one point, it was. Hell, even the military was involved in keeping order. Had a base of operations in Bullworth Town and they even blocked the only road out of the town. No one goes in or out. But then more people got infected and soon they were too many of them. They took the police force down with ease. I sneaked out one night and saw a herd of zombies take down a police roadblock. It was almost like in the intro of _Resident Evil 3_. The police kept shooting but couldn't even bring one down. In the end, the cops didn't have a chance. This whole zombie thing started a week ago. This is now day 9 of the invasion". "Is it just here or did the infection spread?" I asked him. "I don't know. I don't even know if it reached Portsmouth since it's the closest city to Bullworth. Maybe it already spread across the eastern seaboard for all we know", he says. "If the school was a safe haven for the kids, then why is there zombies on the campus?" I then asked.

"I was in here when it happened", Pete started. "Apparently, Ray Hughes was somehow infected and he strolled right in here during lunch time. A prefect thought that Ray sneaked out and tried to take him to Crabblesnitch's office. But then Ray took a bite out of the prefect's neck and soon the prefect was infected as well and bit other students. Everyone including me rushed out of here as I saw all those zombies started tackling Edna to the floor and biting her". "Hate to say it, but I feel sorry for the zombies that bit Edna. She's gross", I pointed out. "I wouldn't eat her even if I was starving", Zoe stated. "I still can't believe that you don't watch movies, read comics or even play games enough to know what a zombie was", Clayton says in disbelief. "Never got interested in that stuff. Watching people get torn apart and eaten alive by many corpses. Plus, I was always busy anyway, either getting myself expelled or working to get the cliques to get along with each other. By the way, are we the only group left alive in this town? What happened to the cliques and the adults?"

"I think most if not all adults are dead by now. Seriously, they didn't know how to handle themselves against those monsters. And as for the cliques, most of them left and we don't know what happened to them", Clayton says. "Russell, what happened to your clique?" I asked. "Russell don't know what happened to his little buddies. Russell hope they're alright", he says back. I turned back to Clayton and asked, "You said most of the cliques left campus? You know if there's any left?" "Well, the other day I swore that I heard some yelling down towards the football field. Maybe the Jocks fortified their territory", Clayton answers. "What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking we could use the extra muscle around here", I told him.

"Now why would you want to get those lame-brains here? They just might hog all the supplies", Pete stated. "The best way to survive this outbreak is to ban together. Maybe if I could go down to the football field and talk to the Jocks..." "Jimmy, there was a big herd out there a while ago when we took the Main Building. Stepping outside now is dangerous. It's suicide", Clayton pointed out. "But it's worth it", I insisted. "I really don't think so. From what I heard, they are a bunch of pathetic jerks. I really don't think that it would work out between us", Clayton suggested. "Jimmy has a point though", Zoe started. "We could use them for in case the zombies broke in through the front door. It ain't like most of the group are very tough enough to even handle one zombie. Look at Constantinos. He probably couldn't even handle one and Crabblesnitch ate him up. That same would go for the rest of the group. And plus, what if Russell or even you Clayton get bit while defending the others".

Clayton then put his hand on his chin and thought it out. "Well when you put it out that way, I guess you have a point. I guess I could allow you to go to the Athletic's Area and talk to the Jocks. But I still don't think that it's a good idea to even have them move in with us", Clayton tells me. "Trust me man, I'm the king of the school. They'll listen to me", I told him. "I doubt that it means anything to them anymore since zombies are now dominating this whole town", Clayton pointed out. "But I will let you try tomorrow though. It's not safe to travel at night". Clayton finished his bowl of soup, got up and left the cafeteria. "Is it me, or do you guys find him too controlling?" I asked Zoe and Pete. "He's the one who saved us all and kept us safe in the Boys' Dorm right before you came back. It would make sense that he was controlling. He's the only one who knows what he's doing", Zoe stated. "Plus, his dad was one of those doomsday peppers. He makes a fortune making sugar and spends half of the money prepping for the end of the world", Pete said. "Wow, talk about crazy. Well, I guess 'crazy' isn't the best word to use anymore", I said. I finished eating my soup, got up and said, "I'm hitting the sack. I'll see you guys tomorrow".

I picked up my bag and carried it to the Teachers Lounge, which is the room that I claimed. When we all moved our things in, we each claimed a classroom as our own room. I was quick enough to claim it as my room, but I also allowed Pete and Zoe to stay in too. Plus, Clayton pretty much claimed the front office since that was the second room that had a couch as well. I entered the Lounge and saw that Russell also brought my bag of clothes in as well. I dug in my clothes bag and pulled out my jean jacket, pistol pants and army boots to wear tomorrow when I got to talk to the Jocks. I also laid my blue cap on top of my clothes so I wouldn't forget to wear it again. Once I was finished getting my clothes ready, I took some of the drapes down from the window and brought them to the couch to use as a blanket. I laid down and then covered myself with the makeshift-blanket. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, that's for sure.

 **The Next Day; 11:00 AM**

I made a couple packs of bottle rockets for my launcher, 10 fire crackers and got together three cans of potatoes for my spud gun. I also got my plank from yesterday and then changed into my zombie-slaying outfit that I got together last night. I was ready to step outside now.

I was at the front door with Clayton, Zoe, Pete and Russell. "You sure you don't want any backup?" Clayton asks. "I'm sure Russell is willing to go with you". "I'll be fine. I'm just going to cut through the woods by the Library so I don't have to deal with any zombie on the way to the football field. Plus, you're going to need Russell in case things so south", I told him. Zoe kissed me on the lips and then said, "Good luck out there. Try not to be a meal". "Dully noted, Zoe", I joked. "Remember, just talk to them. If they decide to come here and be our muscle, then bring them here. If not, then let them survive on their own. Come back either way. I'll be on the roof setting up some barrels if case it rains again", Clayton stated. "Right. In case the electricity goes out and we have no functioning water?" I asked again. "You got it", he says. "Well, I'll see ya in a couple of hours I guess", I told him. "Good luck", he says back.

I stepped out the door and then they locked it right behind me. Pete, speaking through one of the windows that Clayton busted earlier, says to me, "I'll be checking every 10 minutes for your return. Good luck". "Cool", I confirmed. Okay, it wasn't really cool. Anything could happen in 10 minutes. Hell, anything could happen in 2 minutes. But that wasn't something that I had to worry right now. Right now, my only concern would be to reach the football field in one piece.


	5. Chapter 4: Nerd Sanctuary

**CHAPTER 4: NERD SANCTUARY**

I walked away from the front doors and started making my way to the Library. I encountered two zombies during my trek to the Library, but I dispatched them without any problem. Once I got to the Library, I saw that there was a couple Spud Cannons set up and that there was a destroyed barrier that looked like was wrecked intentionally. I guess the Nerds must have held out here for a while till either they were killed or chased off the perimeter. I walked up to the Library doors and looked inside through the windows. It was completely lacking any signs of life. That was when I decided to open the doors and check the place out.

I closed the doors behind me and walked to the circuit breaker in the front hallway to turn the electricity back on. I flipped a few switches and soon the whole building was lit up. I walked into the big room and started banging on the nearest table to gain any attention of any unwanted guest. So far, there was no moaning or growling of any kind. Not even a shout of "who is it". I then checked out the entire building for anyone. When I got to the second floor, I noticed a few sleeping bags lying around on the floor. Not really a lot if the entire Nerd clique or at least most of them survived the attacks. "I better continue on to the football field if I need to talk to the Jocks", I tell myself.

I got back down to the ground floor and just as I was about to exit through the doors, a herd of zombies started flowing in. "Shit", I cried out-loud as I turned and high-tailed it away from my hungry pursuers. I climbed back up the stairs and pushed the nearest bookshelf down to block their path. Luckily, it stopped them dead in their tracks. They tried to reach out for me, but I was too far from their grasp. Thank God zombies are dumb. I then rushed over to the sleeping bags and threw them over the railing. After all three of them were piled on top of each other, I climbed over the railing and landed on the sleeping bags. I quickly got up and rushed to the doors and closed them behind me. I looked around for something to use to block the door, but there wasn't even a crate or something to push over to the door. I decided to make a break to the wall that led to the backwoods pathway. As soon as I made a break for it, the zombies busted through the doors and were after me again. I quickly vaulted over the wall right when the zombies got close enough to take a chunk out of me.

I landed on my stomach just when I got over the wall. I looked up and saw the zombies still trying to reach me. Again, thank God zombies aren't smart. "Take that nature...or science. Whatever", I cheered out-loud. Just when I turned around though, a zombie dog came out of nowhere and just pounced on me. I grabbed it by the snout and tried to keep it from reaching my neck. I used every muscle in my leg to then kick it off me. While it was lying on the ground, I took out a firecracker and lit it. I then shoved it down the monster's mouth and pushed myself away just as the explosive went off. I looked at the dog and saw that there was nothing left of the head. If it were a normal dog, I'd probably feel bad about blowing it's head off even if it was trying to kill me. But since it was zombified, I don't even feel one shred of regret for it. At least the bright side is P.E.T.A. won't be calling me a murderer for this, not that they might still be alive if all this is nationwide by now.

I got back on my feet and dust off any dirt that I had on me and then continued down the trail. I even had my Spud Gun out just in case I came across anymore canine party. During the walk in the woods, I came across another dog and two more zombie people. I shot the zombie dog first and then shot the human zombies just as they approached me. I kept going until I got to the Observatory. Just when I was about to walk past to get to the football field, I noticed someone on the Spud Cannon at the top of the gates. I guess the Nerds must have settled in the Observatory instead. I guess it would make sense since there are walls surrounding the compound. I then decided to go see the Nerds first. I might as well since they're the weapon experts. We could use them to help make new weapons. Hell, they could even help out with other stuff like maybe restoring power once the electricity goes out. After all, Donald or whoever did make a grenade out of an eraser once. What could go wrong with having them around?

I held up my arms as I approached the gate to make sure that the Nerd on the Spud Cannon knew that I was living and breathing. "There's a living soul drawing near the premises", the Nerd on the cannon shouted. I then saw Earnest come up and stare down at me. "It's Jimmy. Bucky, let him in", Earnest shouted. Bucky ran to the gate and then opened it slightly enough for me to squeeze through. "Jimmy, my lucky charm, how are you doing?" Earnest says as he came back down to the ground. "Lucky charm?" I questioned him. "Well it makes sense. God send you here to help us in our darkest hour. And it would make sense that you would be our benefactor since you were one throughout the school year", Earnest replies. "You want to tell me what's going on? Like why zombies are taking over the entire town and all that?" I asked him.

"We have no idea why this plaque is happening", Bucky stated. "I think it could be something that the government cooked up in their labs. Something to infect third-world countries or North Korea if we were to ever go into World War III", Thad commented as he approached from their garden. "Now that's just bull-crap. Why would the government make something that would totally affect the entire world?" Bucky asked him. "Hey, it could be like in the _Resident Evil_ series. Some big corporation could have made it and the U.S. government could have been bribed to keep their mouths shut. Let's just hope they don't wipe Bullworth off the map like Raccoon City in the games", Thad told him. "Can you please stop talking about those games?" I spat out. "I haven't even played them and already, they drive me nuts. Man, I swear once all this is over, I'm going to start playing them just to see what the fuss is about them".

"Jimmy, is that you?" I heard a female voice say out-loud. I looked over to the building and saw Beatrice Trudeau. Beatrice was pretty much one of the girls that I "dated" last year. I use the word dated very loosely because she's not really my type, but she is kind. Even after the relationship ended between us, she and I still remained friends. She ran up to me, hugged me and says to me, "I didn't think you lived". "Nice to see you too, Beatrice", I told her as I hugged her back. Bucky gave me a dull stare as she still hugged me. He never did like the fact that Beatrice had a crush on me while he was stuck in the friend-zone. I do feel sorry for him as I have been there once back in one of my other schools.

After Beatrice let go of me, Cornelius came up and asked the others, "When did Jimmy get here?" "Not important", Earnest tells him. "Right now, we have another warrior for our war against our enemy". "You mean against the zombies?" I asked. "Dude, you have a powerful Spud Cannon and walls surrounding the entire yard. You guys are as safe as a bird is in the air from all this madness". "Not against the zombies. Against the Jocks. They've been attacking us relentlessly since all this started", Earnest says. "Now why would they do that?" I asked him. "It's because our haven is the safest compared to theirs. They want what we worked hard on...sorta", Beatrice stated. I looked around the area and saw what they did since shit hit the fan. They made a garden, hence the patch of dirt towards the west wall. Then to the east side of the yard, they set up tents for sleeping in. Apart from that, they have worked to get this place on its feet months back prior to my battle against the Jocks.

"Why don't both groups just share the space?" I asked Earnest. "Do you even know what they'll do when we can't get along? We want to avoid that scenario", Earnest tells me. "But since the Jocks are trying to wipe us out right now, we need to wipe them out before we get wiped ourselves". "Well, you could give them this place". He was about to protest when I stopped him. "And come join my group", I continued. "Where's your group?" Bucky asks me. "Originally, the Boys' Dorm. Now the Main Building", I told him. "That's impossible", Cornelius barked. "That entire building is overrun with zombies". "Yeah, well not anymore", I told him. "While we do appreciate the offer, we'll have to decline", Earnest started. "We already have something established here and we're not going to hand it over to a bunch of overgrown apes. That was probably the reason why you came here, wasn't it? To get us to join your group?" "If we were to stick together, we can overcome the undead forces and take back the town. Hell, we might even figure out what caused all this in the first place if we get anywhere", I pointed out to them.

I looked at each of the Nerds and apart from Beatrice, not one of them was motivated by my words. "We know you mean well Jimmy", Earnest stated, "but if you were going to ask the Jocks about this as well, then that's recipe for disaster. One that we don't want to be a part of. We'll hold our own here". "Yeah, and you guys are doing well. If fact, I noticed that it's just the five of you guys that I know plus several others that I don't even know by name. Where's the others like Algie, Fatty, Melvin or even Donald?" I said to Earnest. "They chose to settle in Bullworth Town. But that's not important. What's important is that we're staying. And there's nothing you can do to make us come with you. We're safe here and that's what matters", Earnest stated.

Great, I thought. There's no way that they'll come with me and agree to work alongside the Jocks. Who knows how long the zombie invasion will last. It could last till winter. Sad too because my group could have used them to somehow make a power source where we could use the heaters in the Main Building. Damn, and that would have been a benefit of having them there. I was about to turn and leave the Observatory when an idea hit my head.

"Okay, what if I talk to the Jocks about this? What if I persuade the Jocks to stop their attacks and to get along with you guys? Then after a while after this peace and when the weather gets colder, both groups join my in the Main Building? Could it work?" I asked. "That would be a miracle if you can get them to stop attacking and work along us in our ever-continuing fight against the undead", Earnest said. "Only problem is that we already tried to make a treaty with the Jocks and they totally declined without reason. Ted wants our blood and I'm sure he'll feed Jimmy to the zombies if he's not in the mode for reasoning. Like he did with Jones a few days ago", Bucky pointed out. "Ted fed one of the Nerds to a herd of zombies?" I asked in disgust. "That's just wrong. But there's two thing you guys need to know about me. One: I'm very persuasive, which is how I got the school to stop bullying in the first place if you don't remember. And two: I'm immune to whatever the hell this mess is". "Impossible", Thad spat out. I took off my jacket and showed him my bite wound under my shirt sleeve. "It's a couple days old and I still have yet to turn to one of those lame-brain beasts", I told him.

"You have the antibodies. Let's hope that someone finds you and takes you to the CDC in Atlanta to make a vaccine before this whole mess goes worldwide", Beatrice suggested while I put my jacket back on. "Yeah, sure. Why not. But first, let's just get everybody on the same side first just to survive this ordeal", I said. I turned around and was about to exit through the gate when Beatrice shouted, "GOOD LUCK". "Trust me, I don't need luck. I'm sure that I can handle the Jocks. I did months ago. What can go wrong?" I told her. "You die, I die, we all die", Bucky stated. "You're very optimistic, you know that Bucky?" I sarcastically said to him.

I exit the yard and waved them bye. "I'll be back soon. I'll get this mess sorted out soon", I told them. In a sense, I was glad that I was out of there. When I showed my bite wound, Earnest and Thad looked at me like I was turning in front of them. Duly noted, I'll never talk about my condition again. Don't want to end up with a potato crammed down my throat. But right now, what mattered was that I talked to the Jocks about moving in with my group...and to stop harassing the Nerds. Damn it, if I'm going to get them two groups to team together with mine and battle the undead for survival, I'm going to have to talk to the Jocks. Let's hope they're cooperative when I see them for the first time in months. Another reason why my parents shouldn't have taken me away for summer break.


	6. Chapter 5: War Rally

**CHAPTER 5: WAR RALLY**

I walked away from the Observatory gates and walked over to the football field. I crossed the large field, keeping an eye out for any undead and walked over to the Field House. I looked inside to see if anyone I knew was in there. I couldn't see in because the windows were covered on the inside, so I then opened the doors to see a bunch of zombies in there. I quickly closed the door just before they could notice me. "Damn", I said. "I just hope those aren't being used for as weapons against the Nerds". I quickly left the Field House and went to the stairs leading up to the Athletics Area. I climbed up and I was surprised to see what I saw.

The Jocks apparently did their homework, I thought to myself. They made a barricade out of branches and barrels and there was two Jocks posted at the barricade. I approached cautiously with my arms in the air to let them know that I was not a zombie. "HEY", I shouted. "I'm not one of them. I'm perfectly good". "Hopkins, is that you?" one of the Jocks on post, Dan Wilson, asks. "No, it's Bigfoot", I replied sarcastically. "Of course it's me. Now are you going to let me in on your fort or are you going to knock me out with your potato guns and leave me for the zombies to eat?"

"Sure, come on in", Dan offers. But before he could let me climb over, the other Jock on post, Juri Karamazov commented, "Unless you just here to take care of us for the smart-asses over at the Observatory". Dan raised his Spud Gun at me and says, "So why are you here? You must have went through the woods to get to this barrier. Along the way, you must have been over at the Observatory and those Nerds must have told you what we have been doing. So are you here to take us out, or are you here to help us out?" "This is pathetic. We could be joining forces to battle the undead, not killing one another", I pointed out. "JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION", Juri yells. "Look, I just need to talk to Ted. Please, just let me see him", I told them. "That doesn't answer the question", Dan says. Just before they could say, or do, anything else, a familiar face whom I dated came around the corner and saw me.

"Jimmy, is that you?" Mandy then rushed over to the barrier. "Mandy, go back in the Gym. You know Ted doesn't want you to risk your life just by being out here, especially with those Nerd scum possibly trying to take us out", Juri tells her. "Shut up, Juri. I'm not his girlfriend anymore if you haven't noticed. Plus, I'll do what the hell I want. I would have left if you guys haven't held me prisoner here in the first place", she spat out. "We're too busy out here to deal with your bitch mood right now, Mandy. Right now, we're about to deal with a potential risk to our survival", Dan stated to her. From the look on her face, I could tell she wanted to smack the hell out of him. But instead, she told both Dan and Juri, "Let him in. It's dangerous out there. He's one of my true friends. If he has to talk to Ted about something, then let him. What's the worse that could happen?" "I die, you die, we all die", Juri stated to her. "Bullshit, he's more of the peaceful kind of guy, especially after everything that he did throughout the school year", she reminded him.

Dan lowered his weapon and then stated, "She has a point. He did try to bring peace to this place". "But what about..." "We'll just wait till Ted gives the order", Dan cut Juri off. "Jeez, that makes me comfortable knowing that Ted might either make you guys shoot me or feed me to a bunch of zombies", I said to them. "Don't worry Jimmy, he won't or he'll have to deal with me", Mandy then tells me. "Climb on over", Juri then orders me. I carefully climbed over the barricade without knocking it over and then walked over to Mandy. "Hi", I told her. "Hey, Jimmy", she says before she hugged me. "Glad you're safe", she then tells me. "You too", I told her. "Right...can you just now take him to Ted so he can talk and that we can get back to our duty?" Juri orders Mandy. "Fine, whatever. You two ain't worth having to protect me anyway", she insults them before taking me to go see Ted.

We went around the corner and just before we entered the Gym, I asked Mandy, "Please tell me he didn't feed a Nerd to some zombies before I showed up?" "Sadly, he did", she then replied. "But I'm glad you're here. Ever since this whole outbreak started, he's gone nuts about taking the Observatory from the Nerds. He claims that it's 'the only safe place left on campus'. The worse part is that every Jock here agrees too. They're hell-bent on wiping out the Nerds". "Man, even in a serious situation where flesh-eating monsters come out of the ground to try to rip us to pieces, Ted and Earnest will still battle one another even until death", I stated. "We got to work together at least if we're going to try and conquer the undead", she suggested. "That is why I'm here", I started to explain. "I got a group based in the Main Building and I thought that I should invite both parties if we want to survive. We could use the Jocks for muscle and the Nerds for making effective weapons. Both parties would be welcomed. We got enough food and supplies to last us maybe a while until help comes".

Mandy's features lit up as I told her about my plan. "That sounds like a good idea. It's just perfect", Mandy says. "But I don't know if Ted will play ball with the Nerds or even with other people". "What do you mean?" I asked her. "Ted doesn't exactly want to share with other people", Mandy started to explain. "If he's going to move in somewhere safer, he's going to take it by force. And right now, he plans on killing every last Nerd at the Observatory, even if they surrender. He'll even go as far as using zombies as his own instruments. He has the entire Field House full of zombies that he plans on unleashing on the Nerds. He's dangerous, Jimmy. And I would be careful if I were you. You say the wrong thing and he'll probably have you killed". "Mandy, Mandy, Mandy", I started. "I'm king of the school if you don't remember. He'll have to listen to me. But he does attempt to try and take out the Nerds, then I'll have to stop him dead in his tracks, one way or another". "Well, I wish you luck then", she stated. "This way", she then says as she led me into the Gym.

As we entered the Gym, I saw Jocks all around just talking and holding weapons as if expecting to attack. "Hopkins, is that you?" Kirby Olsen says as he approaches. "Good to see you too, Kirby", I told him. "What's going on?" Mandy then asks Kirby. "Ted told us to gather any kind of weapon that we can find. I'm guessing we're about to be attacked by the Nerds", he suggests. "Or are about to attack the Nerds", I added. "Where is Ted? Jimmy needs to talk to him right away before he goes out", Mandy tells him. "He's in the Pool Building, overlooking the pets in the swimming pool", Kirby says. "Pets?" I asked him. "I'll show you", Mandy says as she pulled me to the Pool Building. Just as we entered the building, I look down and see about five zombified dogs trying to climb out the pool. Luckily, the ramp leading up was busted so they couldn't get to the top and escape.

"Look in the corner over there", Mandy pointed out. I looked in the direction and saw what looked like a torn-up corpse that the dogs must have been feeding on. "It use to be Jones before Ted decided to feed his pets", Mandy tells me. "Ted, you are fucked in the head", I said out-loud. "HOPKINS", I hear him shout. "Let's hope he didn't hear that", Mandy whispered. I look up at the stands and see him starring down at us. "I'll come with you up there", she then tells me. I then went to the stairs on my left and climb them up to where Ted is waiting.

"Sup, Ted? Long time, no see. How's life?" I asked him as I slowly approached him. "How do you think life is?" he questions me. As he turns to face me, I can see in his eyes that he wasn't the same person that I fought twice before. That Ted Thompson was gone and now there was this colder, more darker Ted Thompson in his place. How is it that he transformed from a normal average Jock to a stone-cold killer? This own thing only started over a week ago, according to Clayton. Is it even possible that he transformed during those few days? Or that he had pent-up mental issues all his life that just awoke right now? Who knows.

"Ted, Jimmy came all the way here from the Main Building to talk to you about a proposal. He thinks that it could work", Mandy tells him. "Mandy, with all due respect, I told you that the only thing that I have my eyes on is the Observatory. I don't even want to hear what Hopkins has to say. In fact, I don't need to anymore". "Come on man, hear me out on this", I offered. "NO", he shouted. "I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR SHIT FROM YOU ANYMORE. All that 'king of the school' bullshit doesn't mean anything here anymore. It's dog eat dog out there now. We're doing things MY WAY now". "Look, I have a safe place for all the Jocks and Nerds", I started to explain. "If you guys solved your issues and team together with my group, then we can take down the undead forces that wander out there. I already talked to the Nerds and they'll be willing to make peace with you just so they can move in with both our groups. We're going to need to work together if we're going to survive and figure out what caused all this".

Ted was paying attention to his pets while I spoke about the benefit of working together. But when I mentioned the deal that I made with the Nerds, he slowly turned back to my direction and gave me a deadly stare. "What did you say?" he asks in a low voice. "You need to work with the Nerds if both groups are going to survive this madness", I continued. "You made a deal with the Nerds?" he says while slowly approached me. "I care about the welfare of each member of the group here and at the Observatory. If we band together, then we'll be able to survive this outbreak", I told him. "You bastard, you're working with the Nerds. You're here to help them wipe us out. Take us somewhere for them to ambush us in the open", he stated. "I'm not trying to get you guys killed. I'm trying to save everyone here", I told him. "Ted, just please listen to Jimmy", Mandy reasoned with Ted. "We'll be better off working with the Nerds and living in the Main Building than taking our chances here trying to claim the Observatory". "Bullshit", Ted says to Mandy. "I know what I'm trying to do here. And right now, I'm taking out the trash". "Trash, what trash?" I started to ask, but before it could come out of my mouth I felt the back of my head explode and then I blacked-out right before I hit the floor.

...

After a while of being unconscious, I awoke in the Gym with every Jock gathered all around me while I was helplessly tied up. They were all giving me angry stares and even calling me insults. "Traitor", Juri spat out. "I hope he becomes a zombie", Casey Harris yells. "And I thought you were our salvation to our problem", Dan stated. "I'm trying to save both groups. How is that a bad things?" I said to them. While everyone just spat out insults out at me, I turned around and saw Ted at the top of the bleachers. "My fellow brothers", Ted says to his group, "the Nerds may have tried to wipe us out by sicking Hopkins on us, but now we must take them out. We finally got us a mounted weapon for our attack truck and now we must make a move". "Ted, you're making a mistake. You're all making a mistake. Hopkins is trying to save us all. I can't believe that you all rather resort to violence than live in peace", Mandy says right when she raced up to the top of the bleachers.

"You don't know what you're talking about", Ted says to Mandy. "I know better than you do. You're a complete psycho, Ted. I can't believe that you would rather kill people than live and share a safe haven". Just when everyone including Mandy was least expecting it, Ted smacked her right across the face and she fell butt-first onto the floor. "You see this, guys. They turned my own girlfriend against me", Ted pointed out to the others. "I was never your girlfriend, you fucking psychopathic asshole", she said right before she ran out of the room crying.

"Now you see what you have done? Turning my girlfriend against me? You happy now?" he then says while walking down towards me. "I never tried to do anything except for try to unite everyone to fight the undead", I stated. Ted turned back to the group and then shouted, "Okay, first these bastards won't give us the Observatory which we all know that we truly deserve since we're stronger and more handsome. Then they kill Damon and Bo. And now, they tried to have Hopkins walk in here with the intention of luring us into a trap. Guys, it's time to fuck us some Nerds". He then picked up a Spud Gun and shouted, "WHO'S WITH ME?" Everyone then raised either their weapons or their fists in the air and let out a cry of approval.

What have I done, I thought to myself. The Nerds were right. There was no way that the Jocks would negotiate to live peacefully. Mandy was right too. Ted rather spill blood than to live with anyone. Now, I was all tied up during a war rally. I just started a war and there's only one way all this will end.


	7. Chapter 6: War

**CHAPTER 6: WAR**

I was loaded into the back of the truck while the Jocks got their stuff together. They were really going to attack the Nerds and there was nothing that I could do. They tied me up and threatened to kill me if I so much as tried to escape from the truck. "Okay, so do we have everything ready for the assault?" Ted asks as his army of Jocks got ready. "We got the Spud cannon attached on the truck", Luis states. "We just have to take care of their Spud Cannon and once we ram the truck into the gates, then there's no way that they'll survive".

"Ted, you can't do this. What would killing the Nerds solve?" I tried to reason with him. "Shut up, Hopkins. It has to be done. It's dog-eat-dog and those punks should be wiped off the face of the planet", he says. "You have completely lost it", I stated. "You don't want to just kill the Nerds for the Observatory. You want to hunt them down for sport. And what will happen after you kill the Nerds? You going to hunt down my group as well for the hell of it?" Ted slowly turned to face me and from that twisted look in his eyes, he was probably going to go after my group next. "You're sick", I told him. "It's survival of the fittest now, and only the fittest survive", he states. "It's 'survival of the fittest, only the strongest survives'", I corrected him. "Jeez, if you're going to go all-out psycho on your classmates just to survive, then at least that one statement right. 'Only the fittest survive'. Sounds like something that an idiot would say".

Ted then grabs me by the back of my neck, pulls me towards him and says to me, "You listen you little snot, there is no way that I'm going to negotiate peace with those smart-asses. Why should I? So they can tell me what I can and can't do? No thanks. I'm going to take out all those lame fucks and there's nothing that YOU can do to stop me". He turned his head both ways to see if anyone was close, then whispered, "And pretty soon, we might make a stop by the Main Building. We're going to need the supplies". He pushed me back into the cab of the truck and then closed the door. Okay, I have to find a way to break free of this rope and go warn the Nerds. There's no way that they'll survive this attack. If only my hands were tied in front of me, then I could at least try to chew the rope off. Man, I'm screwed. While I had tried to wiggle my hands out of my bondage, Mandy came by the passenger door, opened it and then cut the rope off my legs.

"Keep still", she whispered. She turned me around and then cut the rope off my arms. She then yanked me out of the truck and says, "Run. Go now". I turned in the direction of the football field and started to run. "HE'S GETTING AWAY", Ted shouted. Just then, they started shooting at me with their BB Guns but I was out of range when they started. I ran down the stairs and then made my way back to the Observatory. Now that I'm out of the Jock's grasp, I had to warn Earnest of their impending doom.

I made it to gates in as little as a minute and started yelling, "Earnest. Anybody. Let me in". Beatrice then ran up to the gate and then opened it. "Jimmy, what's going on?" she asks. "The Jocks are on their way. They're going to kill everyone here. I tried to talk to them, but they are all hell-bent on wiping you guys out", I told her. While I explained the situation to Beatrice, Earnest came up and heard all that I said. "Earnest, Ted is on the way with a truck and they're willing to ram through the gates if you guys just don't leave now", I said. "We aren't leaving. We'll fight to the death for this place", he says. "Earnest, this is crazy. You guys won't even stand a chance. You need to leave NOW", I warned him. "We got the better technology and I'm sure that we'll defeat them", he stated. "Earnest, they got a pick-up truck with one of your Spud Cannons on it and not to mention a clubhouse full of zombies. I'm sure that they'll have those involved as well as attract more from the noise", I told him. "Jimmy, as much as I appreciate what you're doing, we're staying and we're going to keep this place. And I don't care if hell froze over, we are not leaving", Earnest finally says.

Just when I about to tell him how much of a idiot he was to stay here and fight, there was a loud bang. We looked up and saw that a fire cracker has destroyed the Spud Cannon on top of the gate. We then looked down and saw Ted's army right at the gates. "HOPKINS, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE HERE", Ted yells on the other side of the gate. "TED, IF YOU WOULD HAVE GONE WITH THE PEACE TREATY THEN NO ONE WOULD HAVE TO DIE HERE TODAY", I shouted back. I then turned to Beatrice and told her, "Find a way out of here. If I'm the last one alive, then I'll find you". "There's a tunnel that exits into the woods. It sits by a door that leads into an alley by Harrington House", she tells me. "Then go there. I'll meet you there. Make sure you have a weapon as well just in case", I ordered. "Got it", she says before she ran into the building. Just as she ran away, there was this other girl in the background. She had brown hair and either dark brown or black eyes. From the looks of it, she was probably Hispanic. "You too, get out of here", I told her. She ran into the building too.

Just as Beatrice and the mysterious girl was gone, all of the remaining Nerds came out of the Observatory with Spud and Bottle-Rocket Guns. Bucky came up to me and handed me both weapons. "Thanks", I told him. "NERDS, THIS IS YOUR ONE CHANCE. EITHER YOU GUYS LEAVE OR WE'LL JUST RAM THE GATE AND KILL EVERYONE IN THERE", Ted warns them. "NOT GONNA HAPPEN. GO SCREW YOURSELF", Earnest shouted. "Fine then. Ready or not, here we come", Ted says. "Hope you're happy, Earnest. You may have killed everyone now", I told him. "Either way, we were all going to die anyway. It was a matter of time. If I don't make it Jimmy, it was an honor knowing you", Earnest says before he held his hand out for a shake. "I don't do goodbyes", I bluntly told him before I took cover behind some crates. Just when I got in cover, that was when the pick-up slammed into the gate. The battle was on now.

I shot the Jock on the Spud Cannon just as the truck stopped. I then tried shooting the other Jocks taking cover behind the truck. "Somebody throw a fire cracker", one of the Jocks shouted. Casey then got out of cover and threw a fire cracker at the crates I was behind. The crates then blew into a million pieces and left me exposed. I then backed away while firing at the Jocks. I took Casey and Dan down and then went behind some barrels. The Jocks then shot more BB's and took down most of the Nerds. Man, this is a loss cause. But I still kept fighting.

Just when I wasn't paying attention, Earnest shoved me and then took a hot potato to the head. Earnest yells in pain and falls to the floor. "This burns so much", Earnest says in a very low tone. He then pulls something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a super fire cracker. "Use it on the truck", he suggested. I then lit it and then tossed it at the truck. "CRAP! GRENADE!", the Jock on the Spud Cannon said just when he jumped off. The truck then turned into a huge fireball as it exploded and shook the ground. I kept shooting at the Jocks just as they all started flooding into the yard. "TAKE THEM ALL OUT", Ted yells as he stayed in the back of the group. I went back behind the barrels and then went around some of the tents. I want to take a crack at Ted. There's no way that I'm going to let him live.

After passing by a few tents, I found the perfect spot to take Ted out. I aimed my Spud Gun at him and was about to fire it when he turned around and shouted, "ZOMBIES. Coming in fast". He backed away from one of them, but then tripped and fell backwards onto the ground. Two of them then went on top of him. I heard the sound of Ted as well as all the Jocks and Nerds yelling in pain as the zombies ripped them all apart. Sucks to be them right now, I thought to myself. I then quickly rushed out of the yard and went into the Observatory. Along the way, I took out any zombie in my way. I closed the doors behind me as I went in the building. I then went to the doors that led to the tunnel that Beatrice talked about. I went down the tunnel and soon I was out in the woods.

"Beatrice, are you around...or alive for that matter?" I said while looking around for her. "I'm here", she says as she came out from behind a bush. "Where's the other girl?" I asked her. "What other girl?" she asks. "There was another girl that followed you down the tunnel. She was probably a Hispanic girl", I told her. "There was no other girl. I was the only one there", she answers. "So, what happened back there? Did anyone else make it?" she then asked. "I'm sorry to say that I'm the only one left", I told her. She sighed in disbelief. "Great. I knew that Earnest had a big ego about keeping the Observatory, but I never thought that he would get everyone killed", she says. "I'll take you to the Main Building, but first I have to go back to the Gym. I need my weapons back and we need to see what happened to Mandy". "Mandy? Why would you want to help her? She was with the Jocks and I bet she liked the idea of them killing all of us", Beatrice stated. "No, she didn't. She was actually against it. She even saved me so I could warn all of you", I told her. "Really?" she asks. "Come on, let's just save her. She might be in trouble for all we know", I suggested. "Okay...but if she does anything to hurt me, I will feed her to the undead", she threatens. "Trust me, she won't", I said back.

We then went through the side doors by Harrington House and then started making our way to the Athletics Area. We vaulted over the blockade with ease. We then entered the Gym and found Mandy tied up on the ground. "Jimmy, help me", Mandy says. I then untied the ropes on her arms and legs and helped her onto her feet. "You okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, fine", she answered before hugging me. "Where's the others?" she asks. "All dead", I told her. She backed away and from the look on her face, she was probably going to cry. "Oh no, don't you go crying. You lunatic boyfriend attacked my group and now all my friends are dead because of your friends. If anything, I should be the one crying", Beatrice says to Mandy in an angry tone. "Beatrice, I didn't mean for this to..." "BULLSHIT, YOU ALWAYS MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE, ESPECIALLY THROUGHOUT LAST YEAR. WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU ABOUT ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS". "Ladies if you don't mind, how about we get back to the Main Building before you continue your argument any further? We're not exactly at a safe place right now. Not if any of the Jocks has survived and are making their way here now", I told them.

The two girls looked at each other as if they both wanted to claw each other's eyes out. I don't blame them, especially after what happened. But this wasn't the best time to go at each other's throats now. "Can we just please focus on two important things: finding my weapons and getting to the Main Building?" I asked them. "Your weapons are in Locker 111 in the Boys' Locker room", Mandy pointed out. "Will you both just get over your hostility until we're safe?" I asked again. They both thought about it for a long time before Beatrice decided, "Okay". "Good", I said before I went down to the Locker Room and got my slingshots and wooden plank back. I regroup with them and then told them, "Let's get going".


	8. Chapter 7: The Start Of A Journey

**CHAPTER 7: THE START OF A JOURNEY**

After a while of walking and avoiding hordes of undead, the three of us finally made it to the Main Building in under an hour. Beatrice and Mandy weren't speaking to each other. I don't think that they'll ever forgive one another for what just went down. I knocked on the front door and then waited until Pete opened it. "You've been gone for hours. Where's the Jocks?" he says. I took a deep breath and answered, "They're all dead. The Nerds too". "Come in before anymore of those things come", Pete says. We walked in while Pete closed the doors and locked it shut. "Where's Clayton?" I asked him. "He's up top on the roof. He found some barrels and he's setting up some water system. Hoping to catch rain with it", he answers. I turned to the girls and said, "Go to the Cafeteria and get something to eat".

I left them and went up the stairs to the Roof Access. There, I climbed more stairs and finally got to the roof. I climbed down the ladder on the scaffolding and saw what Clayton was doing. He must have been up here all day sawing the top of the barrels open. He definitely has this whole zombie outbreak / apocalypse thing figured out. He said he planned on setting barrels up here to catch the rain and he did, for when the waterlines stop working. I'm glad he's part of our group. We may actually survive this. Probably forever or until the government makes a vaccine...hopefully without my blood.

"I heard the commotion an hour ago. Want to explain what happened?" Clayton says behind my back. I jumped as I unexpectedly didn't know that he was behind me. "Don't do that. Next time, I might mistake you for a zombie", I told him. "Shit, these things can't talk. They're mostly stupid", Clayton states. "For all you know, they can use weapons", I stated. "That's a George Romero film that's never gonna hit theaters", Clayton says. I turned to the direction of the Observatory and saw the smoke floating from the car that I destroyed. "What I can say about what happened down there...it was a bloodbath. Everyone dead. Only me and two other girls survived", I then told him. "I'm guessing the Jocks fought among themselves?" Clayton asks. "No, against the Nerds. Earnest was over his head, Ted was unstable. In the end, they both lost", I answered. "So the Nerds were alive too? That's surprising", Clayton says. "No, it's not", I retorted. "They had thick walls to support them from the dangers of the living dead. Unfortunately, the gate couldn't hold them from the dangers of the living. The Jocks, they wanted the Observatory. The Nerds wouldn't give it up though without a fight".

After a while of taking it all in, Clayton then says, "I think it's time for dinner. I've done all that I can do up here". "Man, it's dinner time already? Good, I haven't eaten since breakfast", I said. "Angie should have been finished with her cooking by now. Why don't we go head and get something to eat?" Clayton suggests. We both left the rooftop and went down to the Cafeteria. It's been a rough day. But now, I can just relax and think things through.

 **2 Hours Later; 8:30 PM**

After the delicious dinner that Angie managed to make, I went to the Teachers' Lounge and looked over the town map. If what the others said about the cliques moving off campus to make their own safe havens is true, then they'll probably have moved back to their own districts. While I was focusing on the map, I didn't notice Zoe came in until she put her hands on my shoulders. "So Jimmy...what are you doing?" she whispers in my ear. "I'm trying to figure out where the other cliques may have settled outside the school", I told her. "And what makes you think that they're willing to come back here and help us?" she asks curiously.

"They're gonna have to if they don't have any supplies. I've been thinking entirely throughout dinner what if all the grocery stores are bone dry of any food", I stated. "Well, they should be. When the shit hit the fan, everyone started packing food and water to sustain themselves for however long this would last. All that would be left in the Yum-Yum Markets would probably be a few rotten fruits and shattered glass", she explained. "Did anyone even got out of town?" I asked her. "Not that I know of. Maybe not since the military closed off the only road and prevented any ships from entering the harbor", she answered. "I got to at least try and bring us all together. To survive, since leaving probably isn't a choice. Do you know where the other cliques may be right now?" I asked her.

Zoe then sat down in one of the chairs beside me and looked at the map with me. "Well let's see. Who do you want to look for first?" she asks. "I'm thinking of seeking the Preppies first. They probably have powerful weapons that they bought prior to all this and could provide us with protection", I suggested. "Well, they'll probably be either at the boxing gym or at Tad Spencer's house", Zoe suggested. I drew red X's on the Spencer's Estate and Boxing Gym. "Next, I think the Greasers may be hold up at the Tenements or probably the junkyard most likely", Zoe said. I then placed two more X's on the Tenements and junkyard. "And your friends from Blue Skies?" I asked her. "I think they would have either taken the Wonder-Meats Slaughterhouse or the Happy Volts nuthouse", she suggested. I placed two more X's on the map. "What about the other half of the Nerds or the Bullies?" I asked her. "What other half of the Nerds?" she asks.

"The Nerds had a dispute and the other half went somewhere in Bullworth Town. Probably Dragon Wings' Comics. But then again, there's no walls surrounding that building", I told her. "That's if they made it. Who knows, they're probably dead by now. The same with the Bullies because I have no idea where those guys are right now", she says. I folded the map and put it in my pants pocket. "You're really going to look for the others?" Zoe asks. "We could make this entire school safe rather than just the Main Building", I told her. "You're such an idealist", she retorted. "Just making our lives safer", I said back. She kissed me on the cheek and asks, "Coming to bed?" "In a minute", I told her. She went to the couch and lied down on it. I quickly took the map out and looked at it again. "I just hope there's other people left alive out there", I said to myself. I put the map away and then went to the couch to make out with Zoe.

 **The Next Day; 7:00 AM**

"You're going out again?" Clayton asks in disbelief. "But you were almost killed the other day". "I think that we may stand a chance if we get the survivors from out there to join our group", I told him. "That's if there are other survivors left. You're just going on a hunch. I only let you go out yesterday because I knew there were survivors back there. But to let you venture off into the town when it's overrun with zombies. I'm not letting you go out there", Clayton says. "Clayton has a point", Pete said, joining in on our conversation. "We need more people here to keep our haven safe. Plus, we'll probably be saving lives. Isn't that a good thing?" I asked them. "You said the Jocks were hostile. What if the other groups are hostile too? We can't risk exposing our position to anyone", Pete says. "If they're hostile, then I'll leave them be and not give away any information about our group", I suggested. "And another thing...how are you going to get to each destination? I'm sure you're not crazy enough to walk out there", Clayton tells me.

"I'll find a ride. After-all, there are a few cars in the parking lot plus two in the Auto-shop. I'm sure they're still working", I suggested. "Okay, then how are you going to bring them here?" Clayton then asks. "There is a school bus in the lot beside the Auto-shop", Zoe stated as she walked up. "I'm sure that it's still operational. It was after-all used to evacuated the kids to the school when it all started". "So you agree with Jimmy?" Clayton asks her. "I know what he's talking about is suicide, but he's doing it with good intentions. I'm sure he'll find someone out there. People to help us take this school back from the dead and make it entirely safe", she answers. Clayton slowly turns to me and asks, "So, you're willing to risk your own life to make ours easier?" "If we can't get stronger people, then we'll be stuck in here forever", I started to explain. "With stronger people, we could clean the hordes on school grounds, have guards to keep an eye on the gates or anywhere else that intruders could get in through. Instead of just making the Main Building safe, we could have most of the school safe. We already have two barriers in the south thanks to the Jocks when they inhabited the Athletic's Area. We could shut the parking lot gate, close off the paths to the woods, have the whole school safe and cordoned off. It's a risk worth taking if we can achieve that goal".

Clayton took a moment to think about what I just said. After a while, he finally decided on his choice. "Alright, I guess that's a plan worth taking. But you have to make sure that the groups you interview are safe people", he tells me. "Trust me man, these cliques that I dealt with are pretty much safe people", I told him. "The Jocks were dangerous and you knew them", Clayton pointed out. "It just might be the same for the Greasers...or even the Townies. I know what happened months ago. About the war between the dropouts and the academy. Doesn't sound like the kind of people that I wanna deal with". "It will be alright, trust me", I told him. "Alright. Let me give you some supplies and I'll walk with you to the door".

He headed for the Cafeteria to get some supplies while I stand there with Zoe and Pete. "Thanks Zoe", I told her. She went up to me and kissed me on the lips. "Just be careful out there. I don't need to lose you too", she said before she walked away. "You really want to bring all these people here? I don't like that", Pete replied. "We can't hold this building forever. Eventually, something might happen to Russell or me or even Clayton. Luck won't be on our side forever. That's why we'll need more people", I told him. "Well, I hope you're right. And I hope you know what you're doing", Pete says. "Trust me Pete, if I knew what I was doing throughout the year, then I know what I'm doing now. I'm sure there's still people that like me", I told him.

Clayton came back with a few bags of chips, few bottles of water and a med-kit. He even had a Spud Gun strapped on his back. "Here's some stuff that will last you for a few days", he says as he handed them to me. "Thanks", I told him. "Now we need to find you a car to drive around in", he tells me. "You think there will be any zombies in the parking lot?" I asked him. "One way to find out", he says as he lifted up his baseball bat. "Time for some fun, Shelly", he says to his bat. We then walked out the door and started making our way to the parking lot. We took out a few zombies on the way with our melee weapons. Once we got to the parking lot, there was four cars to choose from: a green Blista Compact XL, a blue Regina, a dark blue Esperanto and a brown Ranger Supreme. "I think I'll take the Ranger", I told Clayton.

We ran up to the truck and then opened the door. "You know how to hot wire a car?" I then asked. "I do. Just keep me covered", Clayton says as he got in the car and started to hot wire it. After a while of messing with the car, he finally got the truck to start. "Alright, once you're out there don't expect us to help you out. You're on your own. Best of luck to you", he held out his hand. I grabbed it and we shook hands. "I'll come back as soon as I find all the others", I told him. "I'll see what I can do with the school bus while you're gone. Again, good luck out there. And remember what I told you about facing those hordes. Only take one, two or three". "Thanks", I said as I closed the door. I then drove out the parking lot. I looked in the mirror to see him close the gates behind me, probably to try and prevent anymore hordes from entering the school grounds. Man, I hope nothing happens to them while I'm gone.


	9. Chapter 8: Preps Versus Zombies

**CHAPTER 8: PREPS VERSUS ZOMBIES**

I pulled out onto the road and started driving towards Old Bullworth Vale. First, I was a little nervous about driving. But after a while, I was getting use to being behind the wheel again. I use to drive all the time with my dad back when I use to see him on the weekends. He would usually let me drive on the back roads. His dad taught him the very same way back when he was my age. Good times. I haven't seen him in quite a long time, especially after one of his college friends died from old age. I wonder what he's doing now, especially with the dead possibly roaming all of America or even the entire world.

As I drove across the bridge and into the Vale, I couldn't help but notice that I was driving by the same spot where the dead body was. I saw the blood stains on the road where the corpse was and also where the Taxi driver was when he was mauled by the zombie dogs. Of course, they were both gone now. They both probably turned or were devoured by an entire horde. Not wanting to think about it, I turned right and headed straight for the boxing gym.

When I got to the gym, I pulled over and then got out with my wooden plank at the ready. I walked up to the doors and then knocked. I waited for a response, but got none. I then looked into the small window and saw nothing. Taking a few deep breaths, I opened the door expecting some zombies to be waiting in there for me. But when I stepped in, there wasn't anyone in there. No people, no zombie, just open space. I walked up the stairs to the bar room and found a bunch of items. There was a few sleeping bags, some weapons and also some canned food. "Looks like someone has set up base here", I said out-loud. "I wonder if they're alive". Not knowing if they were still alive, I decided to just leave the stuff here just in case. I walked out the bar, went back down the stairs and went outside back into my truck. Well, the Preppies weren't in there. I guess all that's left would be Tad's house.

I started the truck and then continued driving. I made a right on Bullworth Road and went north till I turned left on Green Pine Avenue. I continued driving till I got to one of the gates by the garage that goes into Tad's yard. There was a Preppy out by the gate. I drove up to the gate and then slowly got out. "Hey, I'm so glad to find you guys. I need to talk to the person in charge", I told Gord. "Sorry Hopkins, but we're dealing with a situation right now", he says on the other side of the gate. "Whatever it is, I'll deal with it", I told him. "I'll do whatever you want. Just as long as I can gain your trust". "You really want to help us. Then go to the other gate. We have a very big problem there", Gord says. "What is it?" I asked him. "We have a entire horde of zombies right at the gate", Gord started to explain. "We've already taken out about half or a third of them. But if we don't handle it right away, then they'll come right on in and start munching on us".

"Okay, I'll get right on it", I told Gord. I hopped right into my truck and then drove up to the other gate. However when I got there, I saw that there was probably about 10 to 15 zombies pressing against the gate. "Hold them back", I heard Bif Taylor yell. "We can't let them burst through the gate", Parker's voice then shouts. "We need help". I got out of the truck and got my Spud Gun ready. I fired at two of the closest zombies and that pretty much attracted the rest of them. "Damn", I said out-loud. They started their stumbling towards me. I quickly climbed onto the top of the truck just as they were about to surround me. I then shot six more of them before I ran out of potatoes. From the looks of it, there was only about eight more zombies left. I took out my plank and then I smashed the top of one. Just when I was about to smash another head, a few potatoes then started flying and hit four of them. Only three left. "Thanks", I told the Preps. I jumped off the truck and then swung at two of them. One left. As it stumbled towards me, I swung at it and it fell to the ground. It then tried to get back on its feet, but I walked up to it and then slammed the plank into it's head about three times till there was nothing left.

"Look, it's Hopkins", Bif says out-loud. "I'll get Derby", Parker says as he ran into the house. Bif then opened the gate and says to me, "Go head and come in". I walked in the yard and saw that every Preppy was alive and well. And not to mention that they totally made the yard into a fortress. And from the looks of it, they had guns. Like actual guns. Rifles and handguns, as well as the "toy" ones that we use around here. Now that's what I call being organized.

"Now this is a good place to hold up at against the undead", I said out-loud. While walking around the area, Pinky ran up to me with joyful tears going down her face. "Jimmy, I'm so glad that you're alive. How did you get yourself involved in this mess?" she says right before giving me a hug. "I just got into town days ago and saw how bad things got since I left. Man, talk about hell on earth", I stated. Just then, Derby came out of the house and then walked up to me. "Hopkins, what a pleasant surprise to see you well even with all that's going on", he greets me. "Just what in the hell is going on around here? How is it that people are turning into zombies?" I asked Derby. "It's very clear what's going on, Hopkins. It's a disease passed down from the homeless poor people. This is why the rich and the poor shouldn't live together. Diseases pass on and it affects everyone", Derby says. "I really don't think that it's that. Yeah, it did spread from person to person. But I heard it was something like the cafeteria food did it or that it was an advance strain of rabies", I told him.

"Whatever it is, we're dead if bitten or scratched by one of them", Bif said while coming up to us. "And it doesn't help that they're always trying to bust through the gate. That gate is nearly off its hinges all because of those things. If we don't do anything, we're going to have to find another safe place to call home". "That is right. We've been doing everything we can to make sure that gate doesn't fall down and let them in. In fact for some reason, they always know to go to that specific gate and just try to come through there", Derby explained. "Are there any hostile groups around here that you may know of?" I asked him, remembering about the events of yesterday with the Nerds and the Jocks. "Not really. And we've been up and down this entire district to find any survivors...rich survivors", Derby stated. "Figures", I retorted. "In the time of crisis where money probably won't save you, you still want to be around rich people".

"Whatever. Still, that's all we got to say about this. What are you doing here? Why go through the streets of Bullworth with danger lurking at every corner?" Derby then asks. "I have a proposition for all of you guys. Look, I got a group myself. They're poor, yes, but we have a very secured place. If you guys were to join in on our group, then we can make it much more safe", I told Derby. "Where's your group?" he asks. "In the Main Building back at the school", I told him. "I'm trying to round up all the cliques so we can make the entire school safe. I know there'll be more poor kids than rich, but at least you guys can have Harrington House back and there'll be no zombies. We have plenty of food and it doesn't seem like it's going to run out soon". "How will we get there?" Derby asks. "There's a bus back at the school. I have a friend who's going to work on it while I'm out looking for the other cliques", I answered. Derby thought about it for a minute. I watched him look over at the gate and then at everyone walking about outside. "I guess we can try and go back to the school...on one condition".

"What's the condition?" I asked him. "We need something to fix the gate. The tools are in the garage, but there's a problem", Derby stated. "What is it?" I asked him. "It's overrun with ten zombies in there", he tells me. "We don't even know how they got in. Still, we need those tools just to prevent the gate from falling apart". "You guys got guns and you don't even want to take a chance with taking one down in there?" I asked. "With the loud noises from the pistols and rifles, it would attract other zombies from outside the walls", Derby stated. "Where did you get the guns anyway?" I asked him. "From the Police Station over by the shopping plaza. Emptied the entire cabinet", Derby answers. "Now, are you sure that Tad doesn't have another set of tools in the house somewhere? Maybe in the basement?" I asked. "Nope, I made sure", Tad said while walking by. "Okay then, I'll get the tools. Then I'll help fix the gate too", I told him.

"Thank you, Hokpins", Derby says. He then offered me what looked like maybe a Glock Handgun. "No thanks. If you say the sound of those firing off attracts more of them, I rather stick with the weapons that I have on. But I guess I could ask for an extra guy or two to help me clearing the garage out", I told him. "CHAD. TAD", Derby yelled. Chad Morris and Tad Spencer then came up. "You two help Jimmy clear out the garage", Derby ordered them. "Hey, I'm the one who provided my house for all you guys. I should at least get a say so in some of this stuff", Tad says offensively. "Fine then, who would you suggest?" Derby asks him. "I would suggest either Bif or Parker. Both can handle their own and the pressure", Tad suggested. "I'll take Parker then", I told them. "I'll go get him", Tad says. He walked to the gate while I turned to Chad and asked, "Can you handle the walking dead?" "I took down two zombies when all this started. I'm sure that I can take down a few more", he answers. Just then, Parker came up and says, "Tad just told me what you're going to do. Count me in".

The three of us then walked over to the gate near the garage. Gord was waiting there. "Alright, tell me when and I'll open the gate to let you guys out", he tells us. "Alright, here's my plan to take on the zombies in the garage", I started to explain. "There's a side door into the garage. My plan is that I open and let one or two zombies out at a time. That's when you two take them out. Of course, we'll also have to be ready if that plan goes to shit as well. And if any comes off the street. You guys got any melee weapons?" They both pulled out their switchblades. "Okay then. And firearms?" I asked the,. They then put away the blades and then pulled out their Glocks. "Don't use those until I say it's necessary", I told them. "Blades out", I ordered them. They pulled out their blades while I took out my wooden plank. "Now hold up. I think you'll need something a lot more than that wooden plank", Gord said. He walked up to me and then gave me his Cricket Bat. "We got plenty more. I'm sure this bat will help out more", he said. "Thanks", I told him. I then also equip my Bottle Rocket Gun and make sure that it's loaded. Finally, we're ready. Gord opens the gate and we go straight to the side door.

The side door into the garage is the same size as any door, so I'm sure no two zombies can get through together. I get in front of the door and grab the knob. Chad and Parker got to the other side of the door. "Are you guys ready for this?" I asked them. "Let's get it done", Parker says. I then opened the door and looked inside. Yup, there was about ten of them in there. I whistled and then they all started coming for the door. I waited for one to come through the door right before I closed it. Parker and Chad then stabbed it in the head. I opened and let one slip through the door again before I closed it. It tried to bite Parker, but he grabbed it by the neck and then slammed it against the wall three times till the skull was totally dent. It was lifeless now. I did it again one more time and this time, Chad pushed it to the ground and stomped on it's head. I opened the door to repeat the process again, but I accidentally tripped backwards on the one Parker killed. The door was fully opened and then all of the 7 remaining zombies started coming out of the garage.

Three came for me while the other four went after Parker and Chad. I ran to a safe distance in the clearing between the street and the garage and turned around to aim at the three zombies. One of them was the fat, charging zombie kind that I dealt with back when I took the Main Building. I fired a bottle rocket at the three zombies, but the fat one started it's charging and the rocket instead only took the other two zombies. "DAMN", I yelled as I did a somersault to evade the zombie's attack. I then took out a Fire Cracker, lit it and then stuffed it in the zombie's mouth. I hit the ground just as the Cracker exploded. Bits and pieces flew everywhere as it's head was no more. Just then, Parker and Chad came out from behind the garage and then this one zombie crawling on all four, and going faster than the fat one, grabbed Chad by the foot and brought him down onto his stomach. It then went up to Chad's neck and bite down on it.

"CHAD, NO", Parker yells as he ran up to the zombie and kicked it in the head. The crawler then tried to get back on it's feet, but I shot at it with my Bottle Rocket Gun and killed it. Parker rolled Chad onto it's back and saw him weeping in pain. "Parker, get away from him. He's turning", I told him. Parker then backed away from Chad. I watched as Chad's eyes started going to a sick green color and his skin going pale. Chad Morris was no longer human. He belonged to the dead now.

He slowly got up on his feet and then charged at Parker. Parker was too stunned to even react. I pushed him out of the way and took the zombie's attack. I grabbed Chad's hands to prevent him from scratching me and pushed him back. I then took out the Cricket Bat and then swung at Chad's head just as he got close. He tried to get back up, but I stepped on his chest to prevent. "PARKER, GIVE ME THE KNIFE", I ordered. "HERE", he yelled as he tossed it to me. I clicked it open and then stared down at Chad's face. "Sorry it had to be this way", I said as I brought the blade down into his head. Instantly, Chad was out of his misery.

I looked over at Parker, who was very upset about all that has happened. "You okay?" I asked while approaching him. "I...I didn't think that...that he would..." I grabbed him by the shoulders and said, "Look, it was either him or us and they don't hesitate. Let's get the tools first, then we'll bury him", I told him. "Alright", Parker sighed. We went into the garage and saw what was left in the garage. Nothing much but a blood-covered Washington as well as blood all over the floor. I then saw the toolbox on workbench. I picked it up and just before I could leave the building, I noticed something that no zombie could have possibly made: an S written in blood. "Are you guys sure that you don't know anything about any hostile people around here?" I asked Parker. I pointed at the S and he looked at it in shock. "No, we haven't even noticed this before", he says. "I don't like it. Let's just get the tools and Chad back behind the gates", I suggested.

I carried the tools while Parker carried Chad. We got back into the yard. Derby saw Chad and was flabbergasted about the whole thing. "They got a hold of him and bit him. We took care of him though. You just now have to bury him". I then held up the toolbox and said, "But at least we'll get the gate fix". "Okay, let's get started then", Derby says.


	10. Chapter 9: Raid

**CHAPTER 9: RAID**

It took us hours to get the gate fixed. While Gord, Parker, Bif and I were fixing the gate, Derby and Tad watched over the digging of Chad's grave. Once the gate was completely fixed, we went over to attend the funeral. Every Prep surrounded the grave and looked down at the white piece of cloth that completely covered Chad from head to toe. Even his dog Chester was there to attend the funeral. Poor mutt.

"Chad Morris was one of the best men I ever met", Derby started. "He was an excellent boxer in the ring. He was an excellent soldier when we were up against the Greasers back during Winter Break. He was an excellent friend. He will be missed and let's hope that his untimely death wasn't in vain". "Amen to that", Bif says out-loud. After Derby was done with the speech, that was when Justin and Bryce started shoving the soil into the grave, covering Chad up forever from this harsh reality. Right after everyone dispersed from the grave, I quickly pulled my arm out of my jacket and pulled up my shirt sleeve. I looked at the bite mark that Crabblesnitch gave me back in the Cafeteria. If I wasn't immune to whatever the hell it was, I would have turned into a zombie myself. It took Chad a few minutes just to turn into one while I been fine for a few days. No fever, no symptoms, nothing. I guess I really do have antibodies inside me.

I rolled my shirt sleeve back down and put my jacket back on. I walked away from the grave and then inspected the gate one more time. I slid it open and then closed to make sure it worked. Once I was through, I pulled it open, got to my truck that I used to get here and then drove into the yard. I quickly got out and then closed the gate before anything could get inside. It was almost 7:00 PM when I got done fixing the gate. I better stay here for the night. I went up to Derby and asked him if I could stay for the night. "Not a problem", he answers. "There's no point in going out there at night. Who knows what other dangerous things are out there". He then showed me what room I was going to stay in for the night. The bedroom had a king-size bed in it with a flat-screen TV and a game console. "We usually have dinner around 7:30", Derby stated. "Why don't you go clean yourself while I go and check up on it?"

While he left the room, I turned on the TV to see if the news has anything that would shed some light on what caused. I flipped it on _Weazel News_ to see if anyone has a story.

 _Bullworth, a small town in New Hampshire, is under quarantine after a strange disease infected some of the town folks, turning them into flesh-eating monsters also known as "zombies". As of right now, scientists at the Center for Disease Control down in Atlanta have no answers as to what caused this disaster. And as this ain't enough, there is a fear of the fact that this disease could spread across the country or even the world, ending civilization as we know it. Areas around the Bullworth County area are also under martial law, including the city of Portsmouth. Citizens are advised to stay indoors and report if a loved one is mysteriously sick._

I turned off the TV immediately after hearing all that. I guess so far, it hasn't spread outside Bullworth. That's good. At least maybe it'll give the scientists time to find a vaccine. Hopefully, they'll find one without my assistance. While I was in deep thought about all this, I heard a knock at the door. I turned and saw that it was Derby. "Dinner's ready", he says. "I'm coming", I said as I got up and followed him to the dinning room.

When I got to the dinning room, I saw that they made some kind of soup. "Pinky made it. It's beef stew", Derby says. "I'm not complaining about that. Pinky's a good cook from what I heard", I said. "She's the best. No one in Bullworth, before all this, could beat her cooking", Derby bragged. We picked up some bowls and then got some of Pinky's soup. When we sat down, I took a slip of the soup and man did it taste good. "This soup is really good. Angie's chicken noodle soup doesn't have anything on this", I said. "Told you", Derby says. After a while of eating, Parker sat down beside us and then soon all the Preps were at the table. "Hey Parker, didn't you tell Derby yet about what we found in the garage?" I then asked. "What's there to find? There was only zombies and the tools that you guys brought in to fix the gate", Derby says. "No, there was one more thing", Parker tells him. "We found an S written in blood. Now unless zombies still has some intelligence, I think that we may have a problem".

By then, everyone at the table was focusing their attention on us. "Look Jimmy, I'm sure you're mistaken", Derby says. "We checked the entire district for any signs of life. There's been none. We're like the only people here in Old Bullworth Vale right now. Hell, all the adults are dead or left town in a hurry. There's only a couple groups in Bullworth Town, but they know better than to mess with us. And then there's your group over at the school. I'm sure we don't have anything to worry about other than the zombies". "What about groups in New Coventry and Blue Skies Industrial Park?" I asked him. "I doubt there's anyone alive in those two areas. There's a hell of a lot more zombies over there than compared to here. In fact, there's more bruisers and bolters over there compared to here. And there's even retchers, which likes to spit some toxic crap on you", Derby stated. "Now where did you come up with names like that?" I asked him. "From a book back at the Library. Well, it's in my room at Harrington House right now. Maybe I'll give it to you when we get back to the school", Derby offers. "Okay then, when we get back to the school", I told him.

After I was done with eating my soup, I went back straight to my room and laid on it. I don't believe what Derby said. There's no chance of survivors over in New Coventry or Blue Skies. I'm sure that's a mistake. I'm sure the Townies and the Greasers are hold up somewhere. Those are some pretty tough cliques who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. I'm sure they survived. But then again, the Jocks were really tough too and now they're all probably dead after that assault on the Observatory. What if the Greasers and the Townies are dead too and that I'm just wasting my time trying to find them? I won't know until I do find them, alive or dead...or even undead. Not wanting to think about it anymore, I stripped down to my briefs and closed my eyes.

 **Six Hours Later; 1:00 AM**

I was just asleep when I heard a loud pop outside. I woke up and then quickly jumped out of my bed to the window. I looked outside and saw what looked like very dirty people in gray clothes. Gray shirts, fated jeans and combat boots. They were battling with the Preps outside. Just as I'm looking out the window, Derby bursts into the room and says, "We're under attack".

"Under attack by who?" I asked him. "I don't know", he states. "We don't even know how they got in. We need help". I then quickly put on my pistol pants and my white T-shirt and grabbed my Super Slingshot. I went straight downstairs into the living room when the attackers got in. "THEY'RE IN THE HOUSE", Tad shouts before one of the attackers came up to him and swung at his head with a metal pipe.

I shot at him with my Slingshot and he dodged the rock. I then charged at him and tackled him to the floor. I punched him several times in the face right before he pushed me off him. I quickly grabbed his metal pipe and swung at him. He fell back down to the floor and so I kicked him a couple times on the floor. He got back up and just as I thought he would probably throw a punch at me, he made a 180 and then ran out the door. The other guy who was attacking Derby ran out just as he saw his friend.

I ran out the door and saw about five more attackers. I saw the other two run out the open gate. "Oh crap, the gate", I said out-loud. Just right before I started for the gate, I hear a click right next to my head. "Don't move", says one of the attackers. I slowly turned and saw that he had a Tranquilizer Gun in his hands. Now where did he get that, I don't know. "I will drug you and watch the zombies eat you alive", the attacker says. I took my chance and kicked him in the knee. I quickly took the Tranquilizer Gun out of his hands and then shot him in the neck. He covered the part of his neck where I shot him and said, "You bastard", right before he fell down face first to the ground. "Crap, baddie has one of our Tranquilizers. Fall back". "What about Holden?" one of the attackers says. "Forget about him. We need to leave now or we're all finished". Just then, all the attackers ran out the gate. Some of the Preps then started shooting their weapons at the retreating attackers. "RUN, YOU ANIMALS. RUN", Derby shouts at them. Just as the attackers exit the yard, Gord and Parker quickly closed the gate to make sure no zombie or attacker came back in.

"Now are you sure that there's no one else alive here in Old Bullworth Vale?" I sarcastically said to Derby. "Shut up", he says in a angry tone. I looked down at the guy that I drugged and said, "What do we do about this guy?" Derby looked down at the kid and says, "We'll have to interrogate him, find out who these guys are and what they want", Derby tells me. "How are we going to interrogate him?", I asked him. "Easy, we'll just beat him up very badly till he gives us what we want", Derby says . I turned away from Derby and looked back down at the guy. Something tells me that it's not going to end well for this guy.

 **Seven Hours Later; 8:00 AM**

After the attack last night, I went straight back to bed and tried to sleep as much as I could. The following morning, I woke up and went downstairs to find Derby. When I went down to the ground floor, I heard a sharp cry coming from underneath me. The guy must be in the basement, I thought. So I went to find the basement door. After a few wrong doors, I found it in the kitchen. I slowly went downstairs just to see the same kid I drugged tied down to a chair. I didn't quite notice his features until now. He has brown hair with a touch of gray, green eyes and was probably six feet two-and-a-half inches. Since the attack and being captured, I see that he has been beaten probably by Bif or Derby himself. He had a black eye, a swollen cheek and a opened gash on his chin.

Just as I walk up to the injured kid, someone starts storming down the stairs. "Hopkins, what are you doing down here?" Bif asks as he walked up to me. "Just seeing what you guys did to him, that's all", I told him. "Found anything out?" I then asked him. "Not yet", Bif says. Just as he was about to punch the guy a few more times, the guy started saying, "Enough. ENOUGH. Please, no more. I'll tell you anything. Everything". I found a chair in a dark corner and dragged it right in front of him. I sat down in front of him and asked him, "So, who are you guys? Why did you attack us?"

"We're a group that shows no regret, nor remorse. We're without conviction. We are the Savages and we have a goal. A goal that no one else has". "A goal? What is it? Did it involve assaulting our sanctuary?" Bif asks the guy. "Our mission is to cleanse the entire town of people who don't truly deserve to live. So far, we're the only ones that deserve to live", the guy says. "Man, you're crazy. No one deserves to have their blood drunk. Especially from a walking corpse", I told the kid. "Where are you based at?" Bif asks him. "Like I'm going to tell you that", the guy answers. "You'll just kill my entire group anyway". "If you tell us what we want, then you get to live", Bif tells him. "If I don't tell you what you want, then you'll kill me. But if I do tell you, then my leader will kill me. Either way, I'm screwed", the guy replies. "Bif, you can keep trying but I don't think he'll tell you anymore", I told him. "You're right, Jimmy. Maybe we'll..." "Wait...wait a minute. You're Jimmy Hopkins?" the guy then asks me right before he starts laughing.

"What's so funny? How do you know me?" I asked him. "My boss told all of us about you. Said that you were an immediate threat to our operation. Told us all to kill you if we get the chance", the kid answers. "Who's your leader?" I asked him. "You'll have to find that out yourself. All I can say is he'll be happy to see you out of the picture. Especially after knowing all about your good deeds throughout the last year", he replies. "Who's your leader?" I asked him again. "My lips are sealed", he says. I grabbed him by the shoulders and then threatened, "If you don't tell me who your leader is, I swear I'll take you outside still strapped to this chair and watch the zombies tear you from limb to limb". I don't really mean it, but I got to make him think that I am serious. "You don't mean that, you phony. You don't scare me". Just then, he started going into some kind of spasm.

"Interrogation over", Bif says out-loud. "I think I need some fresh air", I told Bif. I then climbed the stairs back up to the ground floor. Just as I got to the top of the steps, a shot echoed out from the basement. That was it. The kid was dead. Probably not the best idea, now that I think of it. Those other guys that helped out with the raid will probably come back for their friend. It can only end one way when they find out that their friend is dead.

 **Four Hours Later; 12:00 PM**

For the next four hours after the interrogation, I pretty much helped the Preps out with finding any kind of breach within their perimeter. Apparently, one of them threw a rope up onto the fence by the gazebo and climbed in from the park and that could be how they opened the gate and let the others in. According to Derby they have the gates to where no one can open them from the outside, so someone climbing in had to open the gates to let the others in. Derby also made a speech about how they're going to have to have guards checking the perimeter 24 hours a day to make sure no one else gets in the yard.

My job was through here. I finally convinced them to come back to the school and help us establish a very safe haven. Of course, they'll have to wait till we get the school bus here just to get them all safely back. It may take a while for Clayton to get the bus fix, maybe even a week. But at least we got the Prep's support.

I loaded my things back into my truck while Derby was talking to me. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here any longer?" Derby asks. "Maybe you can help us out when we run into more trouble with the Savages". "I need to get the other cliques to get on board to take back the school. We'll establish a very safe haven just until rescue comes or a miracle happens. We all need to work together, especially when we go against zombies or the Savages", I explained. "You think they know about your group in the Main Building?" Derby asks. "I don't know. I hope they don't. My group doesn't really have many weapons to defend themselves. With the Preps there, at least we'll be able to sleep at night", I told him.

Just as I hopped into the truck, I looked towards the house and saw what looked like a Hispanic girl. The same girl from back at the Observatory right before Ted attacked it. The same girl that Beatrice said that she did not spot running into the tunnel with her. I got out of the truck and walked over towards the girl. Just as she saw me, she ran into the house. I chased her right up to the living room. "Jimmy, you looked like you've seen a ghost", Pinky says as she came up and kissed me on the cheek. "A girl just ran in here. Did you see here?" I asked Pinky. "Jimmy, I'm the only girl in this group. True, there was some girls in the Preps that you didn't get to know during the school year, but they're all dead. I'm the only girl from the clique that's still alive", Pinky states. "You seriously didn't see the Hispanic girl that just ran in here?" I asked. "Jimmy, are you alright?" Pinky then asks. I probably sound like that I'm going crazy to Pinky. I don't want to mess up having the Preps at the school with my group, so I lied. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to play a trick on you".

She kissed me on the cheek again right before she said, "Good luck with your mission". I hugged her for a second and then returned to my truck. I got in and said to Derby, "I'll be back before you know it". I closed the door and then drove up to the gate. Gord opened it while I drove out. I watched in the rear-view mirror as they closed the gate behind me. I just hope that the Savages don't come and wipe them out before I can come back.

As I drove from the Spencer Estates and back to Bullworth Road, I turned left and then right onto Bullworth Vale Road. I was now heading to Bullworth Town. Just as I'm crossing the bridge, I can't help but wonder what's going to happen next. I guess I'll find out soon enough.


	11. Chapter 10: Downtown Madness

**CHAPTER 10: DOWNTOWN MADNESS**

As I crossed the bridge from Old Bullworth Vale to Bullworth Town, I couldn't help but notice some of the debris that was lying around in the road. Broken road barriers, M16 Assault Rifles and a bunch of loose newspapers. What would the Bullworth Police Department need with the assault rifles? As I drove closer to Bullworth Town, I saw all sorts of stuff that I never thought I would see in Bullworth. There was a Barracks OL in front of the fire department and a Patriot by the gas station. I drove up to the town square in front of Town Hall and saw more Barracks OLs and Patriots. There was also tents, some Mesa cars and the one thing I thought I would never see in my lifetime: a 1992 model of a Rhino tank.

I got out of the truck and explored the square. The military must have set up a base here to operate, I think. Or maybe they were doing evacuations here for the citizens. Na, if they were doing evacuations then every student that was at Bullworth would be out of this town by now. As I explored the square, I found an M16 lying on the ground. I picked it up and aimed it at the Police Station's windows. I pulled the trigger, but no bullets came out. I took the magazine out and looked to see if there was any rounds inside. The magazine was full, but why wouldn't the gun work. "Damn thing is jammed. I never was good with actual guns", I said to myself. As I laid it back down, there was low moan coming from right behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw a soldier-turned zombie coming to take a chunk out of me. It tried to reach its mouth out to my neck, but I quickly jumped back and fell flat on my butt. The zombie got on all four and was now trying to bite off my face. I held it back with my leg arm just long enough to find a glass bottle with my right hand. I grabbed the bottle and then swung it at the zombie's head. Sadly, the zombie was wearing a helmet and the bottle shattered as it struck the helmet. "DAMN", I yelled. Now using both hands, I pushed the zombie off me. Using the broken bottle, I got on top of the zombie and then stabbed it a few times in the face until it stopped moving. Making sure the zombie stayed dead, I took the helmet off and then stomped on it's head. Now there was no way that it could have survived that.

Just as I looked up from the dead zombie, many more undead soldiers started coming out of the tents. With no weapon except for the broken bottle in my hands, I ran back to my truck and drove out of the square. I decided to do a 360 around the entire district to lose the zombies. But as I was driving towards the Dragon's Wings Comic store, I came across a makeshift barrier. I must have come across the Nerds' sanctuary, at least the second half's sanctuary. The ones that split from Earnest's faction at the Observatory.

I shut the truck down and then stepped out the truck. "HELLO", I hollered. I then climbed over the barricade and looked around. They set up a bunch of barricades all around the comic book store in the alleyways and on the streets. The Nerds have made themselves a front yard of sorts. That's smart, especially to keep the zombies away from the door and the windows. As I approached the nearby window of the comic store, I hear the sound of Spud Guns clicking. "That's far enough, poopy-pants. Turn around real slowly".

"Algie, is that you?" I asked while turning around. Algie, Melvin, Fatty and Donald then came out of the nail salon store armed to the teeth with Spud Guns. Even though they saw my face, they didn't lower their weapons. "Now how do we know that it's really you, Jimmy?" Algie asks. "For all we know, you could be a Bully in disguise. In fact, you could be a new kind of those zombies. The kind that can talk". "They can't talk. Plus, I'm the only one who ever wears this blue cap", I told them while taking the cap off and showing them. "He has a point", Fatty pointed out. "Looks like our knight in shining armor has returned after a long hiatus", Melvin said. "Praise the Lord. He came back in the time of our need", Donald says. Oh God, not again. Please, no more quest talk.

"Will one of you guys please inform me on what is going on? Like how zombies came out of nowhere to eating the living and about me being a Bully in disguise?" I questioned them. "First off, we don't know what exactly caused the zombie outbreak. We think it could be either an advance strain of the rabies virus or a government experiment gone wrong", Algie suggested. "Those two theories I already heard from Earnest and his group", I told him. "You found Earnest's faction? How are our brothers in arms over there?" Melvin asks cheerfully. I took a deep breath and told them, "They're all dead".

They all then looked at me in shock and disappointment from the news that I brought them. "What?" Algie asks utterly quiet. "Let's get indoors and I'll tell you everything", I suggested. I then followed the Nerds into the comic book store. "Close the door and lock it", Fatty ordered. I closed the door and then used the door lock. Once I backed away from the door, the Nerds pushed a heavy crate right up against it. Them and a few others that I don't recognize. "Okay now, explain what happened to the others", Algie demands.

I then explained to them what happened back at the Observatory. About the war between them and the Jocks, about Ted's madness and his unwillingness to negotiate peace, the battle that took place and the loss of many lives. I also told them about Mandy and Beatrice being the only survivors of the two groups as well as my plan to unite all the cliques to bring to the school and make it a safe haven. In a way, finding these Nerds is a good step towards my goal. If I'm correct, Donald's the one that made a grenade out of an eraser. We can have better weaponry and even make our own energy source for when the electricity shuts down at the plant.

"Hey, I got a question for you guys. Why did you guys leave the Observatory?" I asked them. "Why don't we go and talk on the roof?" Algie suggests. "Men, while I talk to Jimmy, please make sure those boards on the windows are secure". "Yes general", Melvin said. "General", I mumbled under my breath. Algie, a general? Funny because out of everyone in the clique and even in the school, he was the least popular person on campus. I'm sure that no one would ever follow him, even if he was the smartest out of the entire group. The fact that these Nerds follow him now is actually surprising.

I followed Algie downstairs to the basement, then he went to the door on the wall to the right which I never bothered to go into before. As I entered, there was a staircase going up to the second floor. As I climbed up to the second floor, I came across a messy apartment. Man, Zack Owens sure didn't live a clean lifestyle. There was piles of clothes everywhere. There was no dressers and there was only a mattress on the floor. In front of it was a small screen TV on top of a cardboard box. As I went through the living space, my foot got caught on a pair of white boxer briefs with a pee-stain on the front. "Yuck", I said as I kicked it away from me. "Jimmy, over here", Algie said as he stood on yet another stairway. I followed him up the stairs and just as I went through this door, we were on the rooftop and man was it nice up there. Zack must have been a gardener when not working in the store, because there was flowerbeds with lots of colorful flowers. There was also a patio with wooden chairs and a table as well as one of those old wood-burning stoves and a barbecue grill. Man, if only he would work more on his interior.

"This is really nice. I should tell Zack that he did an excellent job up here the next time I see him", I said out-loud. "Sorry to say, but Zack is actually dead. We had to kill him back when we came here from the Observatory. He too was a zombie along with all the soldiers and citizens here", Algie stated. "Man, that sucks", I said. "Are there any adults life in this town?" I then asked Algie. "That I sadly don't know", Algie answers. Seriously, is there any adults left in this town? All I have been finding so far are my fellow classmates and the walking dead. No adults. This is a lot like _Lord Of The Flies_.

"So Algie, why come out here? Why leave the Observatory and settle here at the comic book store when there was already walls over there?" I asked him. "It wasn't a choice that Donald, Fatty, Melvin and I took lightly", Algie states. "We knew about the Jocks settling at the school Gym. We knew it was a matter of time before they found out that we had the Observatory and that they would try to take it from us. We just didn't want to end up in a war on two fronts, the one with zombies and one with the Jocks. We would have just settled back at the Library, but it got overrun in the first few days when all this started". "Yeah, I remember the Library. I figured that you guys had control of it at one point", I told him. "So when the Library wasn't an option, we decided to try and make an attempt for the comic book store. We knew that there was some military medical supplies that we could have used here like bandages and morphine and there's also the clinic in the town square, so this place was a gold mine compared to the Observatory. But there is one drawback that we have come across". "And what would that be?" I asked him. "The Bullies", he answers.

"You mean Russell's crew? They're here and alive" I asked him. "All of them are there except for Russell. We believe he's dead", Algie replies. "No, he's alive. He helped my group take back the Main Building from the corpses", I told him. "He's there and the Bullies are here?", Algie asks. "Yeah", I replied back. "Well, doesn't matter. They still have the advantage. So far, there has been a few firefights between us and them in the streets. We haven't suffered any losses and neither have they, but if we do take one of them out then they'll really try killing us. Right before you showed up, we were expecting them to come and snoop around. We were ready for the attack just when you walked into our field of fire. But now since you're here, we can actually win this feud". "You want me to kill the Bullies for you?" I asked him in disgust. "Why not, they're the bad guys here. I had one of the Nerds downstairs that you don't know, Freddy, go to the Bullies' haven and they actually play with zombies. Dissecting them and placing their heads on sticks once they're through. They're totally crazy now. Gone psychotic. There's no going back for them. In fact, I even heard that they're working with another dangerous group. I think they're called the Savages".

I was smelling the flowers the entire time while listening to Algie, but when he said the name of the same group that attacked the Preps the other night, that was when I looked up at him and asked, "You know about that group?" "They tried to attack us a few nights back. What held them back though with the Spud Cannon over there", he says while pointing to the cannon over by the ledge. "You familiar with them?" he then asks. "Yeah, they attacked the Preps last night. I came to them to ask them to join my group at the Main Building. They said that they would and now I'm hoping that you guys would too", I told him. "Seems like a good enough plan. But if you want us to attend your plan of taking the school back, you have to deal with the Bullies", Algie replies. "I'm not going to kill anyone just because you guys asked me to, but I will talk to them. Believe it or not, I need them as much as I need you guys", I told him. "Didn't you hear what I said? They're working for the Savages", Algie says loudly. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to them and see what they're like before I can do anything for you Algie", I said back.

"Jimmy, you're risking your life and everyone else's that are in the Main Building by including the Bullies. If you make that decision, we won't be there. We'll continue to live in this part of town. We won't even make any kind of trade with you if the Bullies go with you. Keep that in mind", Algie threatens. I then started heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Algie then asks. "I need to get back to the school. I need to warn my friends back at the school about this new kind of threat", I told him. Just before I could go down the stairs, Algie says once more, "If they come, count us out". I then went back down to the basement and went out through the front door once the other Nerds unblocked it.

As I got back into my truck, I made a complete reverse 180 and then started heading back to the school. If there is a new threat, I have to make sure that my group knows about it. If the Savages are hellbent on killing everyone that they deem "not worthy to live", then things are probably going to get interesting around here. I better get everyone ready for this new kind of nightmare.


	12. Chapter 11: The Killer Within

**CHAPTER 11: THE KILLER WITHIN**

I drove across the bridge straight back to the school. Just as I reached the front gates of the school and passed the Taxi that I crashed when I first arrived, I turned left onto the driveway to the parking lot. I pulled up to the gate and turned the truck off. I got out and then opened the gate wide enough for me to get through. I closed the gate and then went straight to the Auto-shop. Last I heard from Clayton, he said he was going to mess around with the Bus.

As I got to the lot beside the Auto-shop, I found the School Bus. "Wow", I said as I approached the Bus. Clayton really done some work on this thing. All the windows on the Bus was barricaded with wood and let's not to mention the front bumper. It had spikes on it, probably for any zombie that happens to get in the way. I hate to be the one in the way of this thing. "HELLO? CLAYTON, YOU OUT HERE?" I shouted. Just as I said that, the back door to the bus popped open and he shoved out one of the seats. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm removing the seats from the bus so you can fit more than two groups in the Bus. It's important so you don't have to waste any fuel when it comes to bringing a group here and then picking up another", he answers. "Listen, we need to talk about something", I started to tell him. "There's a new threat out there. It's another group of survivors, but they're not sane. They're hell-bent on killing the other groups that they deem 'unworthy to live'".

"Unworthy to live? What kind of drugs have they been inhaling?" Clayton asks in disbelief. "They just recently tried to kill the Preps, but I stopped them. The Nerds over in Bullworth Town also confirmed that they were attacked by the same group too", I told Clayton. "Do they have a name? What do they look like?" Clayton asks. "It's a rather pathetic name. They're called the Savages and they mainly dress in dark gray colors", I told him. "Alright, I'll keep my eye out for anything suspicious", Clayton says. He then asks, "So what's the deal with the Preps and the remaining Nerds?" "The Preps are on board. Algie and his group hasn't decided yet. I was about to ask the Bullies, but Algie stated that they're working for the Savages", I told him. "Does he know that for a fact?" Clayton asks. "I don't know for sure, but he did tell me that if I ask for them to be here with us, then he and his group won't be a part of it", I answered. "So, what are you going to do about it then? Who are you going to ask to stay here with us?" Clayton asks me.

I haven't exactly thought it through yet. I figured I should at least investigate the Bullies first before I make a move. I have had trouble with the Bullies only once, and that was just because I was the new kid. Of course, it got worse with them mainly because of my helping with the Nerds and that Gary was telling them things that I have not said. But once I defeated Russell in the Hole back in early November last year, things pretty much changed between me and them. They remained my allies throughout the school year, even when everyone else turned their back on me prior to the Bullworth Academy Riot. I'm sure if they're working for the Savages, then they'll turn against them as soon as I ask them the question. But right before I could tell him this, we heard loud footsteps approaching us and the sound of panting. We both turned around and saw that it was Pete. "Clayton. Jimmy, we need help. Zombies have somehow gotten into the Main Building".

"WHAT?" Clayton asks nervously. "Is everyone alright?" I ask Pete. "Yeah, they're all taking cover in Crabblesnitch's office", Pete says. Clayton then picked up his baseball bat up from the ground and says, "Let's go clear us some zombies". I took out my Super-Slingshot and handed Pete my regular Slingshot and some ammo. "I hope you know how to use it", I told him. "I know how a Slingshot works", Pete says. We then started racing back to the Main Building. When we got to the front door, Clayton kicked the door open and then we stormed into the Main Building. I closed the door behind us just as some of the zombies in the main hall spotted us.

The zombies slowly walked towards us just as they saw us. Clayton then charged at the closest one and then swung the bat at it's head. Pete and I then using our Slingshots and fired on the zombies. Clayton almost got taken down by two of them, but I shot one of them in the head right before it could take a chunk out of his arm. He took the other one down, looked at me and then nodded his head at me for appreciation. Just as I nodded back, the school bell started going off. Someone has started up the fire alarm.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled over the alarm. "WE GOTTA TURN THE GENERATOR OFF", Pete yells. "WHERE'S THE GENERATOR?" Clayton says. "I KNOW WHERE IT IS", Pete stated. "IT'S LOCATED IN THE BASEMENT. BEHIND THE GARAGE DOOR NEAR THE SIDE EXIT". "WE NEED TO TURN IT OFF RIGHT NOW", Clayton stated. We then rushed to the basement doorway, taking out a few more zombies along the way. When we got to the door, we saw that it was left open. "WHO THE HELL LEFT THE DOOR OPEN?" Clayton shouted. "LET'S DEAL WITH THE GENERATORS FIRST, THEN WE'LL FIGURE OUT WHO DID THIS", I suggested. We entered the doorway and then closed the door behind us, making sure no more zombies from the basement could possibly get in the hallways.

We started making our way down into the basement, taking out the zombies along the way. "At least it's a lot quieter down here", Pete says. "Is it possible that the generator can activate the fire alarms like that?" Clayton asks. "It does this kind of thing all the time", Pete answers. "Last year, Bullworth suffered through some very bad storms which would knock the power out sometimes. And when Mr. Luntz would turn the generator on, it would totally turn the alarms on by itself and ruin the lessons. So then he decided not to ever use the generator and instead make the teachers light up candles. I don't know if he planned on replacing the generator, but it hasn't been used since". "I'm guessing this happened before I came here, right?" I asked him. "Pretty much", Pete confirms.

After going through the so-called maze in the basement, we finally got to what use to be the Bullies' hideout in the basement. The basement door was left open. "How is this possible? I shoved a heavy crate in front of this door. Someone must have moved it", I suggested. "The same with turning the generator on. There is no way that it could have turned on by itself. Just the alarms", Pete says curiously. I went up to the door and then closed it shut. I locked it and then went up to the garage door. "Help me out here", I told Clayton. He went up beside me and then we both lifted the door open. In the small room behind the garage door was the generator, loud and operational. I went up to the generator and tried to figure out how to turn it off. Just as I might have found the switch, I heard a footstep to my right. I turned and ducked just in time as an ax was swung right at my head. Just as I get back on my feet, I see who the person was that swung the ax. The one person that I thought was dead: Ted Thompson.

"Oh my God, you're still alive?" I said to him in disbelief. "Hell yeah, I'll still alive", Ted stated. "Worse part is all my crew is now dead thanks to you. Now I'm going to kill your group, starting with you". I ducked just as he swung the ax at me again. I charged and pushed him into the wall. I tried to take the ax away from him, but he had a really good grip on it. During my struggle with Ted, I heard several moans coming from around the corner. "Shit, they found us", Clayton says he went to the corner, raised his bat and then swung at the first zombie that turned the corner. After that, a few more came around the corner. Pete and Clayton were now engaged in their own fight for survival.

While they were fighting zombies, I was struggling with Ted and his desire to cut me to pieces. "What will you accomplish by killing me?" I asked as I pushed him into a wall. "Revenge", Ted says. "You ruined my plans. I wanted all those smart-ass Nerds dead and take their base of operations. But instead of helping us, you decided to warn them and prepare them for attack". He then pushed me against the generator. "Both the Jocks and the Nerds could have came here, worked together and build a better, safer future for yourselves. You could have had more food than ever", I told him as I twisted and shoved him onto the generator. "It's survival of the fittest, Jimmy. Only the strongest survives", he says as he pushed me back. I landed right on my butt as he did that. "And you, Hopkins, are not the fittest", he says. He then raised the ax and was about to do a blow to my head when Clayton showed him into the generator. Ted turned his attention on him, but before he could do anything, Clayton swung his blood-stained bat at his head and knocked him out.

I turned to Clayton and said, "Thank you". "No problem", he says. Pete then went up to the generator and tried to shut it down. "Damn it, Ted must have damaged the switch with his ax", Pete says. "So how do we turn it off then?" I asked him. Pete then picked up the ax and then went behind it. "Looks like we have no choice", he says as he swung the ax at the cables hooked up to it. He swung a few times until the cables were finally cut and the generator shut down. "Nice to have one problem solved", I said as I took a deep breath and then exhaled. "But what do we do about Mr. Football-Champ-turned-Psychopath here", Pete asks while looking down at Ted. Clayton went to the back of the generator, ripped out a few cables, walked up to Ted, rolled him over, and then tied his hands with the cables. "We'll just leave him here for now. Let's just focus on killing the rest of the intruders in the basement", Clayton suggested. We then closed the generator door and then went back to the basement entrance. "Alright, let's just clear the Hole...again, and hopefully this kind of thing doesn't happen again", Clayton says.

We then went downstairs into the Hole. While down in the Hole, there were many more zombies. We started taking them out with our weapons. Just as there was maybe five zombies left in the Hole, one of the bloaters came out of the shadows and charged at Pete. Right before he could duck out of the way, he tripped backwards and landed on his back. It crawled up onto him and then bit him on his arm. "NO", I shouted before I kicked it in the head and rolled it off Pete. I loaded my Slingshot and then fired on the zombie's head. There was no way that this zombie could survive a small rock penetrating it's brain. I turned to Pete and aimed at his head. "NO, NO. I'M OKAY. IT ONLY BIT THE SHIRT SLEEVE. SEE?" he said as he rolled up his sleeve and showed his arm. What a relief, I thought to myself. There was probably no way that I would kill Pete. He stood by my side throughout my entire time here at Bullworth, even after Gary's betrayal. Losing him, I probably wouldn't be the same ever again.

"Man, I'm going to need a shower after all this", Clayton says as he approached us. "Was that all of them down here?" Pete asks while getting back on his feet. "Seems like it. I guess we're in the clear", I said to them. "So, what do we do about Ted?" Pete then asks. "Well, we can't keep him prisoner", Clayton stated. "He'll find a way to escape and then kill us all. Can't let him go either. I think we have no choice but to kill him ourselves". "Now I'm not one for killing, but you do have a point", I told him. "So...how do we do it?" Pete asks. "Well, the most humane way is to just shoot him in the head", Clayton says. "But we don't have actual guns to do that", I told him. "I think I got something. Let's just go back to the generator first", Clayton says.

As we got back to the generator door, Clayton opened it up and walked into the room. "Pete, give me the ax", he orders. Pete then handed him the ax and says, "I really don't like this idea of yours". "No other choice and no other way. It has to be done and this is the only way to do it. Plus, if done right it's quick. Besides, it's better this way than to feed him to the zombies", Clayton tells him. "Close the door", he then tells me. "Wouldn't you rather have light?" I asked him. "I just don't want an audience to see this", he remarks while looking at both of us. I reached up and then closed the door behind him. We waited a while for Clayton to come out of the room. It seemed like an eternity right until there was a knock on the door. I opened it up and then he came out with the ax covered in fresh blood. Ted Thompson was no more. "It's done", he says while wiping off some brown liquid off his mouth, probably vomit. "Man, that's messed up", Pete says. "Just be glad you didn't see it", Clayton says to him. He then walked slowly out of the room and then says, "Let's, uh, let's clean the building of the corpses that we just killed". From the look in his eyes, I don't think that he'll ever be the same again. I just hope he'll be alright.


	13. Chapter 12: Truth Be Uncovered

**CHAPTER 12: TRUTH BE UNCOVERED**

It's 5:00 PM right now and we just got finished with cleaning the Main Building...again, after the attack that Ted set up. I can't believe that he survived and tried to take out my group. Well, doesn't matter now because he's dead. Clayton pretty much took care of that. I don't think that he'll ever be the same after all this.

"You don't think that he'll turn all psycho now? You know, kill us all while we're asleep?" Pete asks me as we're walking to the cafeteria. "I hope he doesn't. But seeing how he reacted to his own action, I seriously don't think he plans on killing us. He doesn't seem unstable. At least not yet", I told him. "At least not yet. And you know, at least he's not Gary", Pete says. "That is true. Wonder what it would be like if he were here?" I then ask. "I bet he would be trying to take over the group. That or cut our throats", Pete suggests. "Sounds about right", I said out-loud. As we entered the kitchen, we got in line and got our food. As soon as we got to our table, the lights turned off automatically.

"WHAT THE...", Pete yells as he startlingly jumped from his seat. "Hold on a second", Clayton said as he got up from his seat and then went over to the light switches. He flipped them on and off, but nothing happened. He then went upstairs to the Main Hall. After a while, he came back down the stairs and said, "The electricity is out. We're going to have to find candles and then light the place up. Hopefully if Pete is right, these classrooms have candles that we can take and use". "Well they should", Pete says to him. They then went upstairs to get some candles while I ate my food. "You gotta go soon?" Zoe asks while I was eating. "I only had to come back and warn you guys about the Savages", I told her. Right after everyone was done cleaning, Clayton told everyone about the new threat outside the walls of the school and how they should always be aware of this threat once we take back the entire school. "Are you really going to see the Bullies? What if the Nerds are right about them?" Zoe asks. "Well, let's not assume the worse until I check them out first. If they're still loyal to Russell and to me, then maybe I can talk them out of working with the Savages when I meet them", I told her. "I just hope you know what your're doing", she then tells me.

I finished eating my food, got up and then kissed her. "Well, I gotta go", I told her. "Be careful", she tells me. "I always am", I told her. I then left the cafeteria and ran into Pete and Clayton. "I'm going to go head and meet up with the Bullies", I told them. "Cool. But before you leave, I need to tell you something", Clayton says. "What is it?" I asked him. "If you go to Blue Skies and happen to be anywhere near the power plant, see if you can turn the power back on", he suggests. "I don't know if that could work. For one thing, I never managed heavy machinery before", I told him. "Damn", he said out-loud. "But I might just know some people who probably know how to mess with that stuff", I told him. "Good luck out there...again", Pete says before I left them behind. I walked out the door and then made my way back to my truck. Along the way, I took out more zombies along the way. When I got to the parking lot gate, I opened it a bit, squeezed through and then hopped into the truck. I started it up, made a three-point turn around, and then drove my way back to Bullworth Town.

When I crossed the bridge, I turned right on the one-way street and then turned onto New Coventry Road. I knew for certain that the Bullies were taking refuge at the In-And-Out Motel. And sure enough when I drove up to the driveway to the parking lot, there was some barricades blocking the way in. The Bullies are here. I probably should have told Russell that I was going to see them, but I wasn't so keen on telling him after what Algie told me. When we were cleaning up the Main Building after the attack, Russell came up to me and asked if I found his boys yet. "Not yet, but I'll let you know when I do", I lied to him. I had no intention on telling him yet. Not till I figure out their game.

I turned the truck off and then got my Super Slingshot and Spud Gun equipped, just in case. I hopped out of the car and then walked up to the barriers. I don't know why but the Bullies sure like to hang here, even before the start of the zombie outbreak. The motel was owned by Mihailovich and it was pretty much abandon most of the time. Throughout the school year, I kept hearing rumors about how Mihailovich killed his customers and then stored them somewhere in the motel. Sounded more like something out of a horror movie. I never did believe it at first, but since there are zombies walking around town...well, it's not something that I'm gonna dismiss now. "Hello", I hollered. I hopped over the barrier and then yelled again, "HELLO". Just then, two of them, Trent and Troy, popped out from around the corner with baseball bats at hand. "HOW DARE YOU TRESPASS ON OUR TURF?" Troy yells while charging. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy", I said while backing up from him. "It's me, Jimmy Hopkins. I'm not here to hurt you guys".

"Hopkins? My God, you're still alive?" Trent asks. "Yeah and I'm here on a mission", I told him. "What kind of mission?" Troy asks. "The kind that I want to ask to everyone. But first, I have to ask you one question: are you guys working for the Savages?" I asked them. They looked at me confused and Trent then said, "Why would we work for those guys? They attacked us a few nights ago". "Really? The Nerds said that you guys were working with them", I told them. "WHAT?" Trent asks. "The Nerds said what?" Troy asks. "They said that you guys were working with the Savages and that they wanted me to kill you guys", I told them. "Well then, are you here to kill us?" Trent asks. "No, not unless you try to kill me. Do you guys feed living people to zombies?" I asked them. "NO. Did they say that too?" Trent asks. "No, but they did say you guys dissect them and even stick their heads on sticks once you're through", I told them. They both gave me shocking looks on their faces, I could tell that they really want to hurt the Nerds.

"Give us a minute", Trent tells me as he pulls Troy to the side. "This is worse than what we thought. We need to take him to Wade. He'll know what to do", Trent tells Troy. "What will Wade do?" Troy asks. "He'll talk some sense to Hopkins and he'll see the truth", Trent says. "What truth?" I asked them. They came back and then Trent said, "Come on, we'll take you to Wade. He's our leader now. We'll explain everything you need to know".

I followed Trent and Troy over to the motel. When we approached the office door, they opened it up and walked in. I followed them and saw Wade behind the counter, with a wooden plank in hand. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Wade asks in a surprised tone as I walked in. "Wade, we may have a problem", Trent says. "What kind of trouble?" Tom asks as he steps out of a back room. "SHUT UP", Wade hollers at Tom. "He was talking to me. What kind of problem". "The Nerds, mainly Algie, send me to kill you, but I need you guys alive", I explained to him. "WHAT?" Wade yells. "Hopkins says that the Nerds tried to get him to kill us. They told him lies about how we dissect zombies and keep their heads on sticks. And they also said that we're working for the Savages", Trent says. I watched Wade as he got so mad that he literally turned red. He then stormed out of the office and over to the birdbath in the middle of the courtyard. Using his plank, he smashed it to pieces as he yelled out in frustration. "Jesus Christ, will you calm down?" I said to him as I walked up to him. "You think that's bad, he smashed all the windows and lights on the Taxi cab over there", Tom said while pointing to the nearby car. Sure enough, the Taxi was completely smashed. Dents on the bodywork, glass everywhere on the ground. Yeah, that's Wade handiwork.

"Those Nerds are really starting to piss me off", Wade says as he drops his plank on the ground. "They're the ones that has been hostile to us. We tried to get some supplies in the clinic and they just nearly burned us alive. They want to kill us and dissect our bodies. All those stories that they must have told you about us are a bunch of lies". "Now why would they tell lies to me, even after all that I done for them?" I asked them. "Trust me man, they're using you for their dirty work and we have proof", Wade tells me. "Alright, show me your proof", I instructed him. "Oh we don't have it here. It's back at the comic book store. The Nerds actually take zombies and rip them limb to limb. They usually keep them in one of the rooms on the apartment floor. Find the dissected zombies there and you'll know the truth". "Alright, I'll check it out then", I told him. "By the way, what did you mean by that you needed us?" Tom asks me.

"I got a plan to unite all or most of the cliques to take the school back from the zombies and I was hoping that you guys would be a part of it. So far, I only got the Preps on-board. Most of the Nerds and all the Jocks are dead, and I still got to see what you guys, the Greasers and the Townies have to say about it", I explained. "I'm guessing you already asked the Nerds over at the comic book store to join?" Wade asks. "They wouldn't join if you guys join too", I told him. "I'm sorry to say, but we'll past too. Unless...you kill those smart-asses", Wade says. "I knew you were going to say it", I told him. "Again if you don't believe us about them, then go check out their little science project that they have going on in the apartment", Wade says. "Why should we go back to the school anyway? We're fine here", Troy then says.

"Because believe it or not, it's safer there than it is here. Plus, Russell's alive", I told Troy. "Russell's alive?" Wade asks. "Yeah and so is your sister Christy. They're both alive and well. We recently had an attack, but everyone's okay. No one died but the bad guy", I told him. "My God, I thought that she was killed right after the outbreak in the school", Wade says. "Yeah well, she's safe", I said to him. "Now, I'm going to check out the Nerds now. I should probably check out your guys' hideout, but for some reason I believe you guys. Gut instinct, I guess". "Be careful", Tom tells me. I nodded at him and Wade and then I went back to my truck. I hopped over the barrier and got into my truck. I made a 180 and started driving back to the comic book store. As I got back to the Nerds' haven, I can't help but think what just might just happen if the Nerds are the hostile group. What will happen if I find out the dirty truth, if there is a dirty truth to be uncovered. Well, there's only one way to find out.


	14. Chapter 13: Betrayal

**CHAPTER 13: BETRAYAL**

This was it. The moment of truth. I was about to see if what the Bullies said were true. To see if the Nerds were lying and were the ones that played around with zombie parts. Not sure how all this was going to end though, but I have to know the truth.

I got out of the truck and then vaulted over the barrier. I walked up to the door of the comic book store and knocked very loudly. As soon as I knocked, Melvin opened the door and I walked in. "So, did you do the deed that we asked you to do?" Algie asks as he walks in the room. "Yes", I lied to him. "The deed is done". "Well great. Now we can live in peace", Melvin says. "Your job is complete, fair knight", Fatty says to me. "Hey Algie, can I talk to you now about what we're going to do next? Can we talk on the roof?" I asked him. "Sure Jimmy, we can talk", Algie replied. "Cool", I said. I followed Algie down the stairs into the basement. I didn't really plan to have another conversation. I planned to split when we're on the apartment floor so I can find where they keep the dissected zombies. I knew that Wade Martin was telling the truth earlier when he busted the birdbath. Wade sometimes gets mad when he tells the truth and no one believes him. Wade does have anger issues, but he is at least honest with his friends.

As we get to the staircase in the basement, we climbed up to the apartment floor. As I followed Algie into the living room, Algie stopped and then turned towards me. "So Jimmy, before we talk I have to ask you this: did you really think that I wouldn't know?" Algie stated. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Don't lie to me. Do you really think that I wouldn't know. Donald reported in and saw you just talking to them. You never really did the deed". I think I know where this was going. I was about to tackle him, but then a cord got wrapped around my neck and it started to choke me. I then moved backwards and knocked the Nerd behind me into a wall. I took the cord off of my neck and then punched Algie. He fell to the floor and starting crying in pain. That tears it. They tried to take me out, so now I'm going to find out their dirty little secret.

There was at least three different doors in the room. I opened the first one, but it turned out to be just the bathroom. I then opened the next door and it only turned out to be a closest. There was only one door left. When I opened the door, sure enough the Bullies were telling the truth. There was a dissected zombie strapped on a table in one corner of the room, it's head still alive and growling at me as I stared at it in horror. And on the other side of the room, yet another dissected body, only this one didn't have the symptoms that any of the other zombies had. When I approached the other body, it sure didn't look like it was a zombie before. In fact, it looked like a business man that I once helped. It looked like Mr. Martin, Wade and Christy's father. I got closer and looked at the face. Sure enough, it was Mr. Martin. Wade probably ain't going to take this lightly. Then again, he did hate his dad.

I cannot believe that the Nerds would dissect a living person. I really can't. I turned around and was about to make my way out of the room when the Nerds came in with Bottle-Rocket guns aimed at me. "What...what is wrong with you people?" I asked them. "We're doing this for the purpose of finding out what caused this outbreak of zombies in the first place", Algie stated. "Then why dissect Mr. Martin?" I asked nervously. "We had to find out what the difference is between the living and the dead. This is all for the purpose of scientific research". "You guys aren't scientists, you're high school students. What would you guys think you would find by dissecting them?" I asked them. "We hoped to find a cure. That we would make one. We thought that it could be within a non-infected person", Algie answered. "You guys have totally gone over the edge. I'm going to put an end to this right now", I said out-loud. "Well in case you haven't noticed, we're the ones with the guns and now, you're going to be our prisoner".

There was no way that I was going to be their prisoner, not with the possibility of them cutting me open. "Tie him", Algie ordered his friends. Melvin and Fatty then came up to me with the Bottle-Rocket guns aimed at my head, twisted me around and was about to tie my hands up with some rope when I round-house kicked them. I grabbed one of their guns and then shot each of them. Algie, Fatty, Melvin and Donald were each lying on the floor. I dropped the gun and then ran out the room and downstairs back to the basement. But as I tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge open. Great, I thought. I'm going to need to jump out the window. I climbed back up the stairs and went to the nearest window. I grabbed the TV from the cardboard box and then tossed it at the window. As the window shattered, I saw that it attracted a few soldier zombies outside. I broke out the remains of the shattered glass and then climbed out the window. As I was on the second floor, I tried landing without hurting myself too much. After I got onto the ground safely, I tried to get to my truck just to be stopped by another Nerd, Freddy I think his name was.

"You aren't going anywhere, Judas", Freddy says as he raises his Spud Gun. I then took the risk and kicked the gun out of his hands, then I punched right in the nose. Around that time, Algie and the others came out of the comic store and started to fire their rockets at me. I picked up Freddy's Spud Gun and fired at the barricade where more zombies were starting to clutter. After the barricade fell apart, the zombies started to move into the makeshift yard and started to outnumber the Nerds. I turned around just as two zombies pushed Algie to the ground and started to munch on him. I climbed over the other barrier and got into my truck. As I backed the truck away from the comic store, I couldn't help but feel real bad about what I just did. Algie and his remaining friends may have lose their minds, but they truly didn't deserve to die that way. Well, there's not much to do now. Not with the zombies feasting on them right now.

As I drove the truck slowly back towards the motel, I saw a Police Ranger in the alley where Rudy set up his Christmas operation back in December last year. I stopped my truck, got out and walked over to the cop car. There was some blood blocking the view of the windows, so I couldn't look inside. I then looked at the number at the rear-end of the truck. "001", I read out-loud. This is Officer Williams' car. I turned back to the door and grabbed the door handle. I opened the door and found both Officer Williams and another town-folk in the car. Of course, the town-folk was dead but Officer Williams was a reanimated corpse. I stared at him in disbelief as he tried to reach out to bite me but with the seat-beat holding him back. Sometimes, I still can't believe that I'm dealing with zombies. I'm nowhere to finding out what started the outbreak, nor do I think I or another person will ever find a cure for it. Now that I think about what Algie was doing, at least he was trying to find an end to it. Yeah, it was messed up that he cut open a living person, but he at least he was trying. And I killed him. I may not have the choice to put Algie or his friends out of their misery, but I should at least do it for Officer Williams.

I went straight back to my truck, took out my Spud Gun and went straight back to the cop car. I aimed the gun down at Williams' head and said to the former officer of the law, "Sorry it had to be this way". I pulled the trigger and watched as the potato made a huge dent in the zombie's head. I then closed the door to the cop car, giving the two a peaceful tomb, and went straight back to my truck. I got in and then continued my way back to the motel.

As I pulled up to the motel, I could see Wade and Tom waiting for my report on what just went down. I turned off the truck, got out and then went over the barrier to reach them. "So what's the news? What's with the Nerds?", Wade asks me as I approached them. "We heard a loud commotion from all the way over here", Tom says. "The Nerds are dead and you guys were right. You don't need to worry about them anymore", I told them. "So will you guys go with my plan that we discussed earlier?" I then asked them. "Yes, we'll go with you back to the school and help secure it", Wade says. "How do we get back to the school though?" Tom asks me. "I have a friend fixing the Bus back at the academy. As soon as he's through fixing it, we'll use it to bring all the groups back to the school", I told him. "Cool", Tom says.

"Hey Tom, I need to speak to Wade alone. Could you..." "Sure, I'll be in the motel office", Tom says, interrupting me and leaving to tend to Wade. "Wade, I, found your dad back in the comic book store. The Nerds dissected him and the worse thing is that he wasn't even a zombie", I told him. "What?" he asks in shock. "I'm sorry. I know you two weren't close and all after your parents' divorce, but I truly felt that you had to know". He turned and stormed off to the already destroyed Taxi cab. I watched as Wade started to turn red like a tomato. He picked up another wooden plank and started beating again on the Taxi. What he was doing wasn't really healthy, but when Wade's mad you never want to get in his way.

After a few minutes of venting out his anger, he sat down on the damaged hood and started taking in deep breaths. "You said the Nerds are dead?" he asked in a low tone. "I brought the barrier down, zombies came in and brought them all down to the ground. Lots of screaming. Yeah, I'm sure they're all dead", I answered. "Good", he mumbled under his breath. "Are you going to be fine? You're not going to go all psychotic because of this, are you?" I asked him. He looked up from ground and gave me the kind of look that means you don't want to mess with him when he's in a pissed-off mood. "Sorry about your dad", I told him again. "It's not your fault. Thank you", he said in a sorrowful tone. "Once I get back to the school and reunite with Christy, I'm going to have to tell her about this. We already lost our mom when all this started. We didn't think that dad would be dead as well".

I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, then I turned towards the parking lot outlet and started heading to my truck when Wade says out-loud, "It's going to get dark real soon. Would you rather stay for the night?" "You know what, I think I might. The power went out not too long ago and I really don't want to be out on the streets in the pitch dark", I told him. "You can sleep in Cabin #1. I heard that Mihailovich once butchered a young girl while she was showering in that room", Wade tells me. "I'll be sleeping in the one room where people may or may not have been murdered? Finally, I'll feel more secure even with zombies roaming the earth wanting to rip the flesh off my bones", I said in a sarcastic tone. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I think it was just a rumor anyway", Wade tells me. "I'll just get my stuff out of my truck and then I'm heading straight to bed", I told him. "You sure you don't want dinner?" Wade asks. "Already ate earlier", I told him. I went to my truck, got all my weapons and then went straight to the cabin that Wade lent me for the night.

I opened the door and found the motel room to be pretty disgusting. The bed sheets were very dirty, probably from people jacking off too much in them. The floor had a lot of garbage on it, the wallpaper was starting to peel off the walls, and not to mention there was a funky smell in the room, probably mold. "Yuck", I said. I placed my bags under the bed and then I torn the sheets off the mattress. I stripped down to my briefs and opened the window for some air. I opened a few draws and found a few candles and some matches. I put one of the candles on the nightstand and lit it up with the matches. I then laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Today was a rough day, probably more rough than yesterday with the Preps and the Savages.


	15. Chapter 14: The Worse To Come

**ACT II**

 **CHAPTER 14: THE WORSE TO COME**

My job was done here in Bullworth Town. The Bullies weren't blood-thirsty killers and agreed to come back to the school with me. Also, they were safe for the most part. The Nerds were dead and all they had to worry about now were the zombies and the Savages, who I haven't seen since my stay with the Preps. I do feel bad for having to kill off the Nerds, but they were a threat and if I didn't deal with them, then they probably would have came to the school and caused trouble. That is something that I do not want to risk. Still, with the Bullies on my side, my job here was done. It was now time for me to venture into New Coventry and try to find the Greasers.

It was 10:00 AM when I gathered my stuff and started to carry them to the truck. Wade stopped me in the doorway and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with us just one more day?" "I got a mission to accomplish", I started explaining to him. "I got to see if the Greasers will join in on my plan. Then I got to head off to Blue Skies Industrial to find the Townies to see if they want in on my plan as well and after that, see if they'll help me turn the power back on. Clayton Burdette, one of my group members, may have made some additions to the Main Building to help us get some water for when it rains, but we still need the electricity really bad. For cooking, for lights, everything". "Well, just try and get back as soon as you can. We'll...we'll handle ourselves", Wade says. I gave him a quick nod and then went back to my truck. I put my bags in the truck and then got in. I started up the truck and then started driving right into New Coventry.

If Derby was correct, then New Coventry is suppose to have a lot more zombies than what the other three districts had. If I had to guess, then there's probably more fat charging zombies and the fast crawling zombies. All I mainly encountered was the regular undead. There's been a couple fats and one crawler, but apart from that I've mainly encountered the regular zombies.

As I drove through New Coventry, I kept an eye out for any signs of the Greasers and where they were hiding out. During the driving, I really did notice the number of zombies has increased. There was a lot more on the streets here than back at Old Bullworth Vale. As I drove deeper into the district, I stopped by the Blue Balls Pool Hall and looked to see if there was any signs of life. I honked the horn twice to see if anyone would come out of the building. I waited a minute, but no one came out. "Okay then", I said to myself. I then pulled up to the intersection and noticed a police roadblock with blood-covered Police Rangers and damaged wooden barricades. This was probably the blockade that Clayton saw go down that one night before I came back.

I had to slowly drive past the vehicles just so I don't wreck my truck, then I started making my way to the Tenements. As I drove closer to the Tenements, I noticed that there was a lot more zombies in this part of the district. Finally when I got to the Tenements, I noticed that the front doors of the building was wide open. With the doors wide open like that, I just hope that no one was in there. If there was anybody in there and the zombies followed them in there, then they don't have any means of escape. Well okay, there was the windows including the one that I used to get in a couple times, but that would take time and I'm sure that they wouldn't have enough time before the zombies descend on them. With no other choice, I decided to continue on my way. The last location that I'm sure that the Greasers may be hold up at would probably be the junkyard...or the bike park in the old abandoned train station. It's either those two locations or they're all dead.

I drove up to the dirt road that leads to the junkyard and then started driving down it. As I drove down the road, there was lots of zombies heading towards the junkyard. This probably won't be good. Just as I turned around the corner of the electric tower, there it was. The gates of the junkyard, with about maybe 20 zombies in front of it. "Damn!", I exclaimed. "Now how am I going to deal with this?" I asked myself. Just as I'm sitting there, some of the zombies turned around and saw my truck. "Oh crap", I said. I then took out some of my best weapons, got out of the truck and climbed onto the hood. "IS THAT YOU, HOPKINS?" I looked up at the gate and saw Ricky Pucino at the top of the wall beside the gate. "YEAH, IT'S ME. I'M HERE TO HELP YOU GUYS OUT", I yelled to him. "WELL, DO US A FAVOR AND HELP US OUT WITH THE INFESTATION PROBLEM. WE'LL HELP YOU", he yelled back as a few more Greasers came up to the wall with weapons in hand.

I equipped my Spud Gun and started shooting hot potatoes at the undead. I took down a good eight zombies before I ran out. I reload my Spud Gun and took down eight more zombies. I was down to my last can when more of them came from around the corner and really started to surround the truck. "Oh my God. They're everywhere", Vance says out-loud. "Well keep fighting them", Peanut orders. "If those zombies take down the gates, we're done for". I shot about five more zombies when one of the fat charging ones smashed against the side of the truck, shaking it. I slipped and then fell on the ground. Three of the zombies, two fats and one crawler, were just about to dog pile on me when all of a sudden there was the sound of a rifle and all three zombies fell dead. Each with a perfect round bullet hole in their heads. Three zombies with one bullet, now that's awesome. Just as I got up and picked my Spud Gun back up, I heard something hit the ground behind me. I turned around and saw that they dropped a ladder down for me. "CLIMB UP, HURRY", Vance yelled to me.

I raced to the ladder and quickly climbed up. I got up over the wall and onto the pile of crushed cars with Ricky. "We need to take all those zombies out before they bust through the gates and kill everyone in here", Ricky says to me. "I'm on it", I told him as I aimed my Spud Gun at the zombies below and started shooting again. When I ran out of hot potatoes, I equipped my Bottle-Rocket Gun and fired on the crowed of zombies. One rocket took about five of them down, but there was still more of them to take down. I quickly lit and tossed a Fire Cracker into the crowd and watched some of the zombies get blown to limbs when it detonated. I kept doing this until I also ran out of rockets and Fire Crackers. "DAMN, I'M OUT", I said. "I'M OUT TOO", Ricky says. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Lefty says to Peanut. I then quickly looked around the junkyard for something useful. As I frantically looked around, I noticed a pile of flammable barrels and the crane. "I HAVE AN IDEA", I yelled to the Greasers.

Using the pile of crushed cars, I quickly rushed to the crane. When I got in, Peanut then rushed up to my side and asked, "What are you going to do?" "Get everyone onto the pile of cars. I'm going to drop some of those flammable barrels onto the zombies", I told him. "How?" Peanuts asks. "You gotta open the gate", I instructed him. "No way. We set up all these tents that we got from the abandoned military convoy. We can't risk burning them", Peanut tells me. "Well if we don't kill the zombies outside the gate and they bust in, then they'll either eat us all or chase you out of here. Then where will you go?" I said to him. He thought about it for a second, then finally said, "Alright, I'll open the gate". "You think you can handle it?" I asked him. "Just pick up a barrel and I'll open the gate", he instructs me.

As he jumped down from the cars and told everyone to get on top of the cars, I messed around with the crane controls. I never messed with a crane before, let alone been in one but I knew for a fact that it was still operational. When I fought against Johnny Vincent back in the winter, Pete made use with the crane to make sure Johnny and I had an even fight by using the magnet to grab hold of his bike and pipe. If Pete was able to use the crane during the rumble, then I'm sure that I can use it to prevent the zombies from eating the Greasers. I moved one of the shift-sticks to rotate the crane to the right, then I used the other shift-stick to extend the arm of the crane. When I was sure that the magnet was over the flammable barrels, I pressed the button to turn the magnet on. The magnet picked up two of the barrels and I moved the crane over to the gate. "PEANUT, I'M READY WHEN YOU ARE", I yelled over to him. "EVERYONE IS UP ON THE CARS NOW. I'LL OPEN THE GATE NOW", he says while he runs up to the gate. As he got to the gate, he looked back at me and gave me a quick nod. I nodded back at him and he opened the gate wide open. He started to run as the zombies started to come in. I then dropped the two barrels onto the horde and watched as the barrels explode and catch all the zombies ablaze.

I picked up a couple more barrels and dropped them on more zombies. Now there was only a few zombies left, enough for the entire clique to handle. "ATTACK THOSE THINGS", Peanut ordered out. All the Greasers then jumped off the car piles and ganged up on the few remaining zombies. Not the smart move, but now wasn't the time to speak up. I jumped out the crane and rushed to the gates while avoiding the burning zombies. I looked out the gate and saw that the coast is clear. I closed the gates, found a rusty chain on the ground and used it to secure the gate. "HOPKINS, BEHIND YOU", I heard Lucky yell. I turned around and saw a crawler running on all four towards me. I held my arms out, bracing for the attack when another rifle shot echoed from across the yard. I looked and saw the crawler as it laid motionless on the ground. I looked up and saw that it was Lola with a sniper rifle in her hands. Now that's something you don't see everyday.

"My God, that was intense", Peanut says as he walks up to me. "I have not been in such an intense battle like this myself since I got here", I told him. "Thanks for helping us out", Peanut says as he holds out his hand. We shook hands and I told him, "Your welcome. Plus, I have something that I need to discuss to you guys". "Really? You came all the way out here, with all the zombies roaming the streets, just to talk to us?" Lola asks while she walks up with her rifle in hand. "Man, you're not really that sane, are you?" she retorted. "I guess not, otherwise I would have stayed at the school", I told her. "Wait, you came all the way from the school?" Lola asks. "Yeah, I have a group and we're based in the Main Building. Now, I have a proposition that I'm sure you guys will enjoy. But first, who's in charge here?" "Well as of right now, I am", Peanut says. "But Johnny will probably be right back. He's on a mission to recover some stuff of ours at the Tenements".

"Wait, did you say that Johnny was at the Tenements?" I asked him. "Yeah, him and a few other boys as well. Why?" Peanut asks. "That place was just overrun when I passed by", I told him. Peanut and Lola pretty much turned as white as paper when I told them that. "What do you mean by 'it was overrun'?" Peanut asks in a deep tone. "I mean the doors were busted open and the zombies started going in", I answered. "I don't know how many went in though".

"My God, we have to go in and rescue them", Peanut says. He was about to go to the other Greasers when I grabbed him by the shoulder and told him, "If you go in there, then you will die. As of right now, we don't even know if they're still alive". "But we can't just stand here with our heads shoved up our asses and do nothing", Peanut says. "That's exactly what you should do. But as for me, I'll go in and rescue them", I told him. "But you won't be able to handle all those zombies by yourself. That's suicide", Lola tells me. "Trust me, I got a secret weapon up my sleeve", I told her. I turned around and unlocked the gate. I was about to walk out of the junkyard when Lola says, "I'm coming with you".

"No, you're not", I told her. "You can't make me stay here", she retorted. "Plus, you need the support and I'll be happy to give it to you". "You are not going in that building with me", I told her. "Who says that I'm going in the building?" she then asks me. "What are you talking about?" I then ask her. "I have a plan. You go in the building while I get to the rooftop of another building and make sure no zombie enters the building once you go in", she explains. "Are you sure you can handle it?" I then ask her. "I just saved you from four zombies not too long ago. Yes, I can handle it", she answers. I hesitated for a moment right before I said, "Okay, you can help. But you better stay at your post then. Don't even go in the Tenements with me". We both walked through the gate right before Peanut closed it behind us.

We both got into the truck and then I backed the truck up so I could drive back up the dirt road. "By the way, where did you learn to handle a gun?" I asked her. She remained silent for a second right before she answered, "Let's just say that when you live a rough home life and you have to face the odds like an impending apocalypse, those skills you picked up from that home life helps you survive". "I can see that", I told her. I then started driving up the dirt road back to the Tenements. Let's hope Johnny and his boys are still alive when we get there.


	16. Chapter 15: Saving Johnny Vincent

**CHAPTER 15: SAVING JOHNNY VINCENT**

After a few minutes of driving carefully back up the dirt road, we got to the Tenements where Johnny and a few of his boys were meant to be getting more supplies. As usual, there were zombies waiting for us. I got my Super Slingshot ready and then hopped out of the truck. One of the crawlers ran up to run to me just as I closed the door. I quickly kicked it in the head before it could climb up on me and stomped on it's head. That one was down for the count. I aimed at another just when it started to get closer and shot it in the head. I loaded another pebble in my slingshot and shot more of the zombies. Around this time, Lola was firing her rifle at the horde of zombies too. Not so sure that having her shoot off that rifle was a good idea since these things are attracted to noise, but it's too late to do anything now except kill the ones ahead of us. After a while of shooting, we were now down to one zombie; a fat charger. I ducked out of the way just as it charged at me. It hit the truck head-first and completely smashed it's head in. It slowly fell onto the ground after that. "What do you know? Stupidity is deadly", I said out-loud.

"Alright, I'm going to go straight into that building over there", Lola says while pointing to the apartment building in front of us, "while you go in the Tenements. I'll make sure nothing gets in while you're trying to find Johnny". "I should have asked Peanut if he had anymore ammo for the weapons that I'm using. Do you have any Fire Crackers, Bottle Rockets or even a can of potatoes on you right now?" I asked. "I don't, but there's some crates throughout the Tenements that may have the desired stuff that you need", she tells me. "I forgot about those crates. Alright then, get to the roof. I'll enter as soon as I see you up there", I told her. She gave me a quick nod and then ran to the apartment building. Just as she went through the door, I went back to the truck and got out my wooden plank. "I seriously need to upgrade my melee weapon", I said to myself. Just as I closed the door to the truck, I looked up and saw Lola right on the rooftop, waving at me to let me know that she was up there. I waved back at her and then went up to the busted doors of the Tenements. Moment of truth. I took a deep breath, not knowing what I was going to find in there, and then I stepped in the building.

As I walked in the building, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked on the walk and saw a capitalized S written in blood. The Savages were here. Just what I needed: a hostage situation, I thought to myself. Things probably couldn't get any worse. I looked inside each of the rooms on the ground floor for any hostiles, but found only crates and other junk. I busted each of the crates and got more ammo for my Spud Gun and Bottle Rocket Launcher as well as more Fire Crackers. "Locked and loaded", I said quietly. I then went to the stairway and was about to climb up when I heard someone, or something, coming down the stairs. I quickly and quietly went to the side of the stairs and pressed myself against the wall so they wouldn't see me.

As they went down the stairs, I started to hear them talking. They were human. The only thing is that it wasn't Johnny's voice, or any other voice that I recognized from the Greasers. It has to be the Savages. As they got closer, I could hear what their conversation was about.

 _Man, where the hell are those stupid Grease-balls? I just want to end this and go back to the church._

 _Easy Hector, we'll find them soon enough. They're still in this building. There's no back door or fire escape that they could've used._

 _I don't see why this has to happen to us, Richard. First, we're committed to the nuthouse. Then we're granted freedom just to see that this entire town is ground zero for some fucked-up disease that could destroy the entire world. And now, we're following orders from some spazz that's so crazed in control that he'll send us all out on the dangerous streets where we could get eaten just to kill some other groups that just might get eaten later on in the month. Man, I wish I was with my cousin back in Carcer City where I don't have to deal with this shit._

 _Is that the same cousin that you said was involved with the snuff film ring a few years back before the police shut it down?_

 _Hell yeah. You know, he may have almost lost his life because of the so-called "movie star", but at least he got paid for it. As for us, I just want to get out of this living nightmare._

 _Don't we all?_

Now what they were talking about that happened in Carcer City, I don't have the slightest clue. But the one thing that stuck out to me was that they haven't found Johnny yet. He could still be alive, but first I have to take care of these guys. Just as they got onto the ground floor, I pulled out my Spud Gun and then shot the two Savages in the back. One of them went down to the floor, but the other one was still standing. He turned to me and held up a metal pipe. "Now you pay with your life", he says to me. I held my wooden plank just as he charged and tried to bash my head in with the pipe. The plank caught the pipe, then I kicked the Savage in the stomach. He retaliated from the blow, so I then smashed him in the head with the wooden plank. He fell down onto his stomach, unconscious from the blow to the head. I dropped the wooden plank and picked up the metal pipe. "Much better", I said to myself. I re-equipped my Spud Gun and then climbed up the stairs.

As I got up to the second floor, there were four more Savages right across the the giant gap. "AW, LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN, BOYS. KILL THAT PRICK. MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T FIND THE GREASERS FIRST", one of them yelled. "THIS IS FOR HOLDEN", yelled one of the other ones. They then pulled out Glock Handguns and started firing at me. I fired my Spud Gun at them while I backed down the stairs for cover. "Tranquilizer Guns and now Glock Handguns. What else do these pricks have?" I said to myself. I pulled out my Super Slingshot and slowly crawled up the steps just so I could see them well enough where I don't risk exposing myself too much. I loaded up a pebble and then shot one of them in the head. He fell down and accidentally dropped down the gap to the first floor. "One down", I said to myself. I loaded my slingshot and aimed at the next guy. I shot him in the head and he fell down into the gap, screaming in the process. I did the same process for the other two guys. After the other two guys were down, I quickly made a run for it to the room on the right. I crossed a few rooms and soon got back to the hallway. I was now on the other side of the gap and next to the stairway leading to the third floor.

I went to the nearby wall and banged on it a few times to attract anymore Savages that may be up there. I waited a few minutes before I assumed that there weren't any up there. I climbed up the stairs very slowly up to the third floor. When I got to the third floor, I went to the room on the right and went through a couple small rooms just to get to the big one. I remember this room well when I fought Norton back in December last year. It's mainly empty space. Not really any place to hide in here, so there was no point in going in here. "JOHNNY", I yelled as I went back to the hallway. "JOHNNY VINCENT. IT'S ME, JIMMY HOPKINS. I'M HERE TO HELP YOU". I then heard a door open from the other room. I aimed the Spud Gun at the room, but there was no need to as Johnny, Norton and Hal all came out of the room.

"Jimmy?" Johnny says as he comes out of the room. "Hopkins is here. We're saved", Hal says cheerfully. "How did you find us anyway?" Norton the asks. "I met up with the rest of the group at the junkyard. It was nearly overrun, but it's all good now. Peanut told me that you guys would be here and I saw earlier that this place was overrun too, so I had to come and rescue you", I explained. "Everybody doing okay?", Johnny asks me. "Yes, even Lola's okay. In fact, she's helping us by making sure nothing gets in while I'm in here", I told him. "By sniping?" Johnny asks. "By sniping", I answered. "It's about damn time she does something for the group. Thank you", he says to me. "Not a problem", I told him. "Besides, I need to talk to you anyway about a plan of mine. But first, we need to get to safety. This building still has Savages in it and we need to leave before they kill us". "Hell, we ain't leaving yet", Johnny then tells me. "We can't stay here any longer", I argued with him. "We came for supplies and these psychos came out of nowhere and attacked us as well as sicked the zombies onto us", Johnny started to explain. "They want the supplies as well as to kill our entire group. Well we aren't going down without a fight. We're blowing this building up".

"Blow the building up?" I asked Johnny. "How are we going to blow up a building? Do you even have any explosives on you, like a grenade or something?" "No, but we do have a gas can downstairs and not to mention a few gas valves through out this building", Johnny explained. "If we can break the valves and have the gas leak throughout the building, then we can just pour a gasoline line leading outside. Then we can lit the gasoline trail and watch the fireworks". "Hey Hopkins, didn't you get expelled from one of your previous schools because of arson?" Norton asks me. "Those were rumors. I have not ever played with fire", I told him. "Alright, let's stay focused people", Johnny says to us. "We'll break the valves on the ground floor so no one could go in or get out. If we can't have the supplies, neither can the Savages".

We all then started going downstairs to the ground floor. When we got to the second floor, I noticed the Savages that I took down a while ago weren't there anymore. "A few of them were here a while ago. I know because I took them down with my slingshot before I could get to the third floor", I told them. "Stay focus, guys", Johnny ordered. "They could be waiting to ambush us. They're armed and dangerous". We slowly went through a few rooms to get around the gap in the second floor, then slowly crept down the stairs making sure we don't run into a trap that they may have set up. When we did get to the ground level, that was when we started hearing shots coming from outside. Either they found Lola or she's having them cornered somewhere.

Spud Gun at the ready, I quickly rushed outside to help Lola in any kind of way possible. When I did get outside, I looked around and saw that one of the Savages was hiding behind my truck. The others were around the corner behind the truck. One of them was using his Glock Handgun to give covering fire for his friend. When the one behind my truck saw me, he pointed his Glock at me and fired at me. I quickly backed into the building for cover as he fired his weapon at me. I pulled out of cover and aimed my Spud Gun at the guy, but before I could open fire he quickly ran from his spot and to the corner where his friends were, narrowly missing the bullets that Lola shot at him as he ran. I'm pretty sure the Savages won't be a problem now with Lola overlooking the street. Now we can focus on blowing up the building.

I went back in the building and found the gasoline can next to the window that I used to enter the building with. I picked it up and carried it out to the hallway. Man, was it heavy? Norton's hammer wasn't this heavy when I used it back in the winter. "I got the gas can. Now what?" I asked Johnny as he entered the hallway. "Pour a line that stretches from the stairwell to the street outside. Then wait for us to come outside", Johnny instructed. "I'll pour it all the way to the alley and use it as cover. I don't think any of us wants to be around the building when it does blow", I told Johnny. "Good plan. We'll be out there soon", Johnny says before he went back into one of the rooms. I picked up the can and carried it to the stairs. I tilted the can to pour the gasoline and started to walk backwards to make a trail. I walked out the door and then started heading for the alleyway. When I reached the alley, I tilted the can upright and set it down on the ground. The gas trail was complete. Now all I had to do was wait for Johnny and his boys to come out.

I went to the front of the building that Lola was sniping on. When she saw me, I waved for her to come back down to the ground. A few minutes later, she exit the building and came up to me. "We're about to blow the building up. You need to take over in the alleyway when it does happen", I told her. "Okay Jimmy", she says before she went to the alley. A few seconds later, Johnny, Norton and Hal came out of the Tenements. "Okay, the rooms are filling with gas now and everyone's out. Now let's blow this shit up", Johnny says. "Into the alley then", I told them. We got into the alley and took cover. Johnny then took his matchbook out and handed it to me. "Since you saved us, I think it makes sense for you to have the honor and blowing this building up", Johnny says to me. "Well, seeing that we just might die today or tomorrow or the day after, why not", I said out-loud. I took the matchbook from Johnny and lit a match up. Now usually, I don't ever play with fire. But since there's no laws or government here in Bullworth anymore, I might as do this just so the Savages don't have an advantage.

I dropped the lit match into the gasoline trail and then took cover behind the wall. We pressed ourselves against the wall and covered our ears for the impending explosion that was going to happen. After a few seconds of suspense, that was when things got really loud. Smoke and dust blew past the alleyway as the building exploded. A few seconds later, a dense cloud of dust flew past the alleyway, covering everything that it touched in dust. After the cloud past the alleyway, I looked around the corner and saw what was left of the Tenements. It was nothing more than a pile of rubble and fire now. As I stared at the pile, the others got out of cover and looked at what was left of their hideout. Everyone of their faces, including Lola, had the look of disappointment and possibly heart-broke. The Tenements was pretty much their clubhouse ever since they were little kids, that much I know. Seeing something that they grew up in suddenly taken away from them was something that I know does hurt.

I remember as a kid, back when my mom and dad were married together, that I use to have a tree-house that use to love to play in. It was to me back then my entire world. But when my parents got divorced, my mom took me with her to her new apartment on the other side of town. I could never go back to dad's place and see my old tree-house because my mom wouldn't let me. She wouldn't let me go there on my own or even take me there herself. I have not seen my old tree-house for years now. I know for a fact that it's gone now since my dad moved out of that house after a construction company paid for his land. I don't even have a photo of it. It only exists in my memory now. Do I miss it? Yes I do.

"Come on, you guys", I said to distract them from the pain. "Let's get back to the junkyard. The others are waiting". "Alright then, give me a minute", Johnny says. Everyone except for Johnny then followed me to the truck. Lola and I got into the cab of the truck while Hal and Norton got into the back. After a while of waiting, Johnny came to the truck and hopped into the back. I backed the truck up and then started heading back down the dirt road to the junkyard. As we went down the road, everyone was very quiet. Not a peep from anyone. They didn't even break the silence just to tell me thank you. Man, was this an awkward moment for me to be in right now.


	17. Chapter 16: The Second Round

**CHAPTER 16: THE SECOND ROUND**

When we returned to camp after the short silent ride from the Tenements, everybody else was cleaning up the mess I made after dropping some flammable barrels onto a horde of zombies. Some of the tents that were near the gate were completely burned, so some of the Greasers were taking them down. As for the burned zombies, they were dumped over the fence and into the forest. It was also during this time that Johnny Vincent told everyone in camp about the destruction of the Tenements. So now, every Greaser in camp was upset. Again, I knew what they were going through.

It was the afternoon by the time that we were through cleaning up, probably around 5:00 PM. While Lola and Hal were starting to hand out the M.R.E.s that they took from the military supply, I went up to Johnny while he was talking to Peanut and Norton. "Johnny, I need a word with you if you don't mind", I told him. "Sure thing, Jimmy. You saved us all. Whatever you want, we'll do it", Johnny replied. "Good, because I have a plan that I think you might want to be apart of", I told him. "Is this the same proposition that you spoke of earlier?" Peanut asks me. "It is", I answered. "Johnny, I'm uniting all the cliques together so we all can set up base at the school and make it a safe haven. So far, the Preps and the Bullies are on board", I stated. "What about the Nerds and the Jocks?" Johnny asks. "Both groups are dead. Sad too because we could have used the Nerds to fix up the school's generator and the Jocks for protection. I want to know now if you're on board or not".

"Man, I guess you thought it through, have you?" Johnny asks me. "You bet I did", I told him. "I came back to Bullworth about a week ago just to find all the town-folks and some of the teachers turned into zombies and I had to know what was going on through the group that I ran into while running away from them. I don't watch many movies like everyone else does, but after having a new kid explain the concept behind the zombies, well I just knew that we would be better off in greater numbers. In fact if you do decide to join us, then you'll be safe behind the walls because when I do rally everyone together, we're going to rid the school of zombies and make sure that none ever gets back in. After that, we all should be safe and sound". "Then what happens after that?" Norton asks. "Then we'll probably have to establish a government. But for right now, we should just focus on one step at a time", I told Norton.

Johnny stepped away from us and looked around the junkyard. "So, what do say?" I asked him. "It's a good proposition. But I really have to think about it", Johnny says. "What is there to think about?" I asked him. "Your proposition is very good, but it's hard to decide right now", Johnny started to explain. "On the one hand, we already have walls and enough supplies, but the gate could just give in at any moment. Without the gates, we could be attacked by more of the undead. On the other hand, we would be a lot more safe from the undead at the school, but with the Preps there things could get hairy. Things were bad enough back when things were normal, but we don't know how it will be like if we're working together". "Whatever happens between you and the Preps, I'll handle it", I told him. "Look, I'll give you till tomorrow to decide on what to do. But if you don't know what to do, then I suggest maybe a vote for what to do", I then said. "Sounds like a good idea", Johnny says. But right before we could further discuss the plan, a shot echoed throughout junkyard. "What the hell?" I say out-loud. "Greasers, oh Greasers. Come out and play-ay", a voice says from behind the gate.

Everyone in camp pretty much froze in place when they heard the shot. "Everybody get ready for an attack", Norton says to the others as Johnny, Peanut and I grabbed our weapons and climbed onto the wrecked cars by the gate. When I got up to the top, I saw that there was about six Savages right outside the gate. The same six Savages that were at the Tenements earlier. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT?" Johnny shouts at them. "We want two things. First, we want to kill you and your crew for sport as well as that red-nose bastard that helped you escape", One of them said while pointing his finger at me. "SCREW YOU, YOU HOMICIDAL LUNATIC", I told the Savage. "Secondly, we want your supplies", the Savage continued. "Why?" Norton asks as he gets to the top of the wrecked car pile himself. "Because we deserve the chance to live on and you don't. It's the so-called 'sane people' that ruined society as a whole. Now with the dead walking the earth, we can reshape society just how the way we like it", the Savage says. "Let's just kill them already, Richard", the second Savage said. "Keep your panties on, Hector. We'll start soon enough", Richard says to him.

"You guys are messed up", I started to explain. "First off, insane people aren't any better when it comes to running society. And secondly, this virus or whatever hasn't exactly spread across the US yet. Good luck trying to reshape society in this town with a bunch of walking corpses trying to take a chunk out of you every minute of everyday", I said to the Richard guy. "Okay, I had enough of this punk already", Richard says right before he points his gun at me and shoots. I duck just as he aimed the gun at me and fired. Johnny, Norton and Peanut then opened fired onto the Savages while I got back onto my feet and loaded up my Spud Gun.

I fired a couple of potatoes at the Savages, but they just kept attacking. They backed far enough to where I couldn't hit them with my Spud Gun, so I equipped my Super Slingshot and started to snipe them. After a while of not hitting them, Lola got to the top of the wrecked cars with her rifle and started sniping them. After she fired a few shots, we heard a cry of pain coming from one of them. "That slut shot me in the leg", one of them yelled. They all then took cover behind the low wall underneath the electrical tower. For a few minutes, things were quiet. They didn't fire at us and we didn't fire at me. A stalemate, I guess it was called. But then, there was a strange noise coming from the distance. It sounded like a speeding truck. I looked up towards New Coventry and saw a cloud of dust form in the air. There was a truck coming our way. Just as I noticed it, the truck drifted around the corner and smashed in through the gate.

Everyone in the camp quickly climbed onto the wrecked cars just as the vehicle made a 180 degree turn in the middle of the junkyard. As I looked at the vehicle, I noticed that it was a white Boxville covered in rust, or was it blood? Just as I was about to hop down to the ground, I noticed the back doors open and then probably about ten zombies started coming out of the Boxville. "Are you serious?" Peanut then asks. "We just got through cleaning up". I re-equipped my Spud Gun and opened fire on the zombies. There was mainly the fat chargers, but since I was elevated from them there was no need to worry about them charging at me and knocking me to the ground. One of them did charge at the pile that I was standing on, but it was no use as the pile didn't shake at all. When I ran out of potatoes, I took out my Super Slingshot again and took care of the zombies. When they were all dead, we quickly turned around and aimed at where the Savages were. We continued firing at the group until the leader said, "They took the zombies out and we're low on ammo. Fall back".

They all quickly ran out of there and back up the dirt road to New Coventry. "My God, they know where we are now", Johnny says. "This can't be good", Peanut says. "Still think staying here is a good idea now?" I then ask Johnny. Johnny had that nervous look on his face when I turned to him. Who could blame him though? The group of Savages knows where he and his group resides and now there's nothing between his group and the dangers from outside the junkyard. "Come on, I'll help you guys build a new barrier to replace the gate", I told him. "Yeah, okay", he says quietly. We all hopped off the wrecked cars and then started looking around in the garbage for anything useful to make a barrier with.

After about two hours of digging through the garbage and finding a few beams and some barbed wire, we constructed the barrier. After about 30 minutes, the barrier was up. It looked strong enough to handle maybe ten zombies. I doubt it could handle twenty like the horde from earlier. Let's just hope that Johnny comes up with a good escape plan just in case.

"So, what's the plan in case we say yes?" Johnny asks me. "The plan is that I go find other cliques that will want to join or not, then I'll grab the School Bus that I'll use to get every clique, and then bring every one of you all back to the school", I told him. "What School Bus? You mean the same one that was used when all this started?" Peanut asks. "Yeah. One of my group members back at the academy, Clayton Burdette, is modding the Bus for me to use to get all the survivors with", I answered. "So Johnny, what do say about Hopkins' plan?" Peanut then asks. It looked like Johnny was thinking about it for a second, but then he climbed up to the crane and yelled for everyone's attention.

"MAY I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION?" he shouts to the crowd. Everyone who was eating, talking or even taking care of the zombie remains from the attack then turned to him. No one made a sound as he spoke to the crowd. "As you may know, Jimmy has saved our lives a few times already today, so we're in debt with him for our lives. Now, he made proposal for us a while ago. He wants us to come back with him to the school, rid it from the zombies that roam the school grounds, and pretty much establish a safe haven along with a few of the other school cliques. One of those cliques includes the Preps. Now normally, I would say no because of how they treated us from the past. But things aren't normal anymore. Now, we live in a very dangerous time where even a corpse or two can eat you. I'm on board with the plan. Why? Because I don't want to see any of you die. I'm on board, but I feel it's your guys' choice on the matter. There's a catch though. We have to wait till Jimmy comes back with the Bus to take us all to the academy. We may be able to hold out for a few more days, but we'll have to be ready by then". "So what if we choose to stay then?" Lola asks Johnny from the front of the crowd.

"If we choose to stay", Johnny started to explain, "then you all should know that we're probably in war with a dangerous survivalist group called the Savages. With the impending war with them and the ever-constant threat of zombies right at our doorstep, then things will start to get really bad. But if we go back to the academy, we'll be safe behind walls and we'll have a greater number of people to socialize with. Things will be better there. Since I'm the leader of the Greasers, I would have told you all that we're leaving. But since we have walls of our own and we've only been breached once, I figured it's all your guys' choice rather than my own. So, we're going to vote. All in favor of going to the academy, raise your hand". Just as Johnny was finished, everyone in the crowd raised their hands. Man, it looks like no one in the group wants to go to war especially not against a group that likes to call themselves the Savages.

"Well it looks like everyone is on board with your plan, Jimmy", Johnny says to me as he jumped down from the crane and approached me. "Cool. And I promise that I'll come back as soon as I can to get you guys out of here", I told him. "Who did you ask so far to join in on your plans?" Norton asks. "I asked the Nerds at the Observatory, but they all died because of the Jocks", I started to answer. "I tried to talk to the Jocks, but Ted was too far gone. I asked the Preps and they said yes. I asked the Nerds at the comic book store, but they're dead too and for good reason. I asked the Bullies and they said yes. Then there's you guys. I'm going to ask the Townies next". "Why the Townies? They're out of control", Peanut says. "Zoe is part of my group back at the academy and I feel that I owe it to her to have her clique there too. Plus, we'll need all the help that we can get", I told Peanut. "So you're leaving tonight to find them?" Johnny asks me. "I figured I could stay the night here", I told him. "You can bunk with me in my tent for tonight", Johnny offered. "Thanks", I said while I followed him to his tent.

"The cot on the right is yours", Johnny tells me. "Thanks. I'll straight to bed as soon as I eat something", I say. "So, when do you think you'll leave tomorrow?" Johnny asks me. "Probably around 10:00 AM. Why you ask?" I said. "If you're going into Blue Skies Industrial, then you should know that those things get a lot more dangerous over there", Johnny says. "Believe me when I tell you this, Johnny. That part I already know", I told him.


	18. Chapter 17: Visiting Hours

**CHAPTER 17: VISITING HOURS**

I woke up this morning around 10:00 AM to see that everyone else was up and doing their chores. I put my clothes on right before I exit the tent to join everyone else. When I stepped out the tent, I saw that Johnny improved the barrier by using the Boxville. He placed it in a spot where there's now an narrow opening. I guess it's so if zombies or Savages decided to come in, then they wouldn't have much room to evade projectiles while coming in.

"Morning Jimmy", Johnny says while walking up. "How'd you sleep?" "The cot was uncomfortable at first, but I can sleep on pretty much anything. I can sleep for an average of 13 hours on pretty much anything", I told him. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I can never sleep well on the cots. I miss my own bed", Johnny told me. "What ever happened to the driver of the van anyway?" I asked him. "The driver was infected. Still was in the seat when we decided to move the van last night. I'm pretty sure he turned right before he smashed through the gates", Johnny tells me. "Damn", I said. "So, when are you leaving?" Johnny asks. "I'm thinking right after breakfast. I'll just gather my stuff together and then head for my truck", I told him. "Breakfast is pretty much just an M.R.E.", Johnny says as he hands me one from a nearby crate. "Thanks", I told him. I opened up the package and took out a cookie and a pack of crackers from it. That should keep me stuffed till lunch time.

I sat down on a makeshift bench and started eating the cookie when I asked Johnny, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. What do you think caused all of this? What caused people to become zombies?" I asked him. "To be honest, I'm not really sure", he told me. "I think it could be aliens", Lola says as she walks up to me. "They came to this town before. They probably unleashed this onto us". "Aliens aren't real, Lola. Jesus, you're more annoying about that than Neil was about the Illuminati", Johnny says. "Then how was it that the homeless bum behind the old school bus was lifted into the air back in April?" Lola asks. "He probably made a device that lifted him in the air", Johnny suggested. "Jimmy was there too. He helped the homeless bum by giving him radio transistors. I'm sure he believes me", Lola says. "I told you I don't know what I saw that day", I told her. I finished the last of the cookie and crackers when I said, "Well, I need to get moving now". I got up and returned to my tent to gather my things together. Once I did, I started making my way to my truck.

"You will be coming back soon, will you?" Lola asks as I walk by. "I plan on it", I told her. "I'm be coming back with a school bus and I'll pick you all up along with the rest of the cliques". "Well, you better hurry up. We don't know how long we will last with the gate destroyed now. And please, be careful", she says. "I will", I said. She was about to kiss me, but I held my hand up to stop her. She hesitated for a moment, then she just settled with hugging me. I looked at Johnny and believe it or not, there was no hurt expression on his face. It wasn't too long ago since he found out that she was cheating on him with other boys. It was only after the bike race that I was in against Johnny that they broke up. He was heartbroken at first, but I guess he gotten over her by now.

After we were done with the hug, I turned to Johnny and then told him, "I'll see you soon, Johnny". "See ya, Jimmy", he says back. I then went to the gateway, went through the gap between the wall and the Boxville, and went to my truck. I opened the truck door and started to put my stuff in when something grabbed me from behind. I turned around and found a zombie right in my face. It was just about to bite me on my neck when the back of it's head shattered into a million pieces. As it fell to the floor, I turned around and saw that Lola was standing on the car pile with the rifle in her hands. She waved at me as I got into my truck. I rolled the window down and waved her back as I backed the truck up. I then started driving up the dirt road back to New Coventry. As I got back to the street, I drove up to the remains of the Tenements and looked at it. It was still burning and since we used natural gas to blow it up, I don't think that it will let up. I then drove the truck to the bridge to Blue Skies Industrial Park. I stopped the truck right before I could cross the bridge. So this was it. The moment of truth. I was going to cross to Blue Skies to search for the Townies. Let's hope they're still alive.

I put the truck back into drive and crossed the bridge into Blue Skies. As I drove down the main road, I pulled out the map of the town and looked at the two possible places that the Townies could be held up: the WonderMeats Slaughterhouse and the Happy Volts Asylum. I'll try the slaughterhouse first.

I drove up to the destroyed gates and drove through, crossing a few zombies along the way. I made a turn at the corner and then turned into the courtyard in front of the slaughterhouse. I prepared my Spud Gun right before I jumped out of the truck. I went up to the closed door and knocked loudly. There was no response, so I slowly opened the door and walked in. When I did, I looked around for any signs of life. I didn't find anything, but I did find what looked to be like a zombie, only this one was glowing green in color. As it turned around to see me, I could tell that it was still decomposing as it's rib-cage was shown. I aimed my Spud Gun at the at the creature, but then it threw it's head back and spit out some green slime onto my jean jacket. I touched the green slime with my fingers and my fingers felt like they were burning, as if I may have stuck them in a fire. I aimed at the creature again and fired before it could spit at me again. As it felt to the floor, it started to glow intensely right before it blew up into a million pieces. All that was left of it was black residue on the floor. "Spitters, huh?" I said to myself, remembering what Derby told me a while back.

Well, there was no Townies here. I think it's time that I check the asylum now. I walked out the building and hopped back into my truck. I backed out of the courtyard and drove back to the gates. I turned left and started making my way to the asylum. I turned the curve and got to the tunnel that led to the asylum. I turned into the tunnel and drove down the road till I made it to the gates. Just as I thought, the Townies were there. I stepped out the truck and yelled, "HEY". "Is that you, Hopkins?" Omar says. "It is. Let me in. I need to talk to Edgar", I told him. "Hold on. I need to get the others first", he says as he ran to get the others. I went up to the gate and tried to pull it open myself, but it's just too heavy. I paced alongside the truck, making sure I don't get surprised again by another zombie, just till they all got to the gate. After a while of waiting, they all got to the gate and opened it for me. I got back into my truck and drove on in. After I got on asylum grounds, they closed the gates. I hopped out the truck and confronted Edgar as the crowed went over to the shed.

"Jimmy, so glad to see you, even under the circumstances", Edgar says as we shake hands. "You too, man. Do you know what's going on here? What caused the undead to walk this earth? No one I met up with so far doesn't know what's going on", I told him. "It's very clear what caused this outbreak of zombies in this dumb of a town", Edgar started to explain. "There's been a radiation leak somewhere along the East Coast and it's somehow infected the residents of Bullworth. It's only a matter of time before all other cities and towns on the East Coast falls victim to the radiation and infects the entire country. It all makes sense, given how the Spitters glow green and blow up when hit in the head". "To be directly honest, I really don't think that it could be a radiation leak in the Atlantic. For one thing, how is it that none of my group members at the academy never turned, even though they did drink some water?" I asked him. "Wait, did you say that you came from the school?" Edgar asks me. "I did", I answered, "and now, I have a question for you".

"What kind of question?" Omar asks as he approaches. "Here's the deal", I started to explain, "I'm rounding up all the surviving cliques together so we can all make the school a safe haven. We're going to clear the school and then live out our lives there until things get better or until help comes". "Why do you want us there? You know we hate the school", Edgar says. "Does it really matter now? I'm offering you a chance to live with other kids your age and to live a safe life", I told him. "In case you haven't noticed, we're safe behind these fences", Omar pointed out. "I really don't know if these fences will keep you safe. I don't think the gate will hold off any attackers either", I told them. "Attackers?" Edgar asks. "You don't know? There's a new group that's goal is to kill everyone that isn't in their group. Kill for sport and supplies. Funny thing is that they are former inmates from here", I said. "Here? We that would make some sense then. This place was abandoned when we moved in", Edgar replies. "Who did this group killed so far?" Omar asks. "No one yet, but they just recently attacked the Greasers and went so far as break down their gate with a Boxville", I told him. "When was this?" Edgar asks. "Just yesterday", I replied. "Those gates of yours probably won't hold off a Boxville if they decide to do the same thing to you. Believe me when I tell you this, but you're better off with me at the school then here".

Edgar looked at the gate and then at the asylum right before he says, "You know what, you're right. You won't believe where we have to sleep in anyway". He then points out the shed on the other side of the property. "Are you serious?" I asked him. "The asylum is filled with tons of zombies. Too many that we can't go in without getting overrun. We have been making plans on how to kill them all, but sense the power went out we can't do anything about it. We would go to power plant and turn the power back on, but no one would risk going there. Heard some bad stuff happened there and none of my boys want to go there", Edgar explained. "Don't you need an expert to turn the power back on?" I asked him. "We actually have one", Omar says before he yells out, "ANDREW". Just then, this one kid came running out of the crowd of Townies by the shed.

As Andrew approached, I took a quick look of his features. He had short brown hair, probably had a hair cut before the outbreak, green eyes and was growing a beard that stretched all the way up to his sideburns. He looked to be in his late teens or early 20s. "Andrew Walker, meet Jimmy Hopkins. He's the bad-ass of this town", Omar says to Andrew. "Sup, man", he says as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you too", I told him. "He recently graduated college and has some education on how to turn the power back on", Edgar told me. "And why is he with you guys?" I asked him. "He's my cousin", Omar says. "Okay then", I said to Omar. "If you really want us to help you clear the school and set up a sanctuary, then do us a favor and clear the asylum for us", Edgar says. "Why do that if you're going to move in with my group and a few others?" I asked him. "Because we're in desperate need of supplies and that asylum probably has a shit ton of food. But here's the catch: since the power went off, it's really dark in there. You'll need to turn the power back on before you can clear the asylum", Edgar says. "No problem at all. One of my group members did ask me to find a way to turn the power back on. I guess now this is my chance to do so", I told him.

"You might want to bring back up with you just in case. Andrew won't be enough for what you might have to deal with", Edgar suggests. "I'll bring Clint with me", I told Edgar. "Clint, get over here", Omar yells to the crowd. Clint then walked over to us and says, "Yes boss, what you need". "You're going with Jimmy and Andrew to the power plant to turn the power back on", Edgar tells him. "YES, MY TIME TO SHINE NOW", Clint says. "Good to see you too, Clint", I told him. "Come on, let's get this over with", Andrew says. "Andrew, ride in the front with me", I told him. I hopped back into the truck and started it up. Andrew hopped in on the passenger side while Clint hopped into the bed. I drove around the loop and drove past the gate just as the other Townies opened it up again. As we're driving, I told Andrew, "Let's hope you know what you're doing. We got one shot at this. Let's not mess this up".


	19. Chapter 18: Flipping The Switch

**CHAPTER 18: FLIPPING THE SWITCH**

As we drove out of the tunnel, I couldn't help but notice Andrew starring at me. "What is it?" I asked him. "I heard your name before", Andrew tells me. "I heard it from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it". "You must have heard about what I did over a month ago", I told him. "Wait, were you the one that defeated that psycho kid? That Gary Smith who turned the entire school into a war-zone?" he then asks. "That was me", I told him. "Well, you did a good job of kicking that kid's butt", he started to explain. "I met the kid a few times and I got to say, there was something not right about that kid. The way he talked, the way he persuaded my cousin's friends to help him take over the school. Hell, even the way he dressed made me cringe in a way. All gray with the exception of the teal vest. That's a depressing color".

"You met Gary before?" I asked Andrew. "I have", Andrew answers. "I knew that he was going to drag down Omar and his friends eventually. But luckily, I heard you beat some sense into Edgar down at the chem plant and persuaded him not to trust Gary. For what you done, I kinda owe you my thanks". "Aren't you part of the Townies?" I asked him. "Not really", he answers. "I was going to apply for the job at the power plant in town and live with Omar, but...well that part I don't need to explain right now". "I really don't think anything will be the same in this town after all this", I told him. "Me neither", Andrew says. After a while of driving, we made to the damaged front gates of the industrial zone. Hard to believe that no one repaired them yet. "Welcome to _Jurassic Park_. Let's hope they don't have King Kong in there", Andrew joked. "What?" I said to him. "You never saw _Jurassic Park_ or _King Kong_?" he asks me. "I barely watch movies, play games or even read", I told him. "I didn't even know what zombies were until someone in my group told me". As Andrew gave me the stink eye, I drove through the gateway and parked the car in the empty lot by the WonderMeats Slaughterhouse.

After I parked the truck, Andrew, Clint and I hopped out of the truck and prepared out weapons. Well, Clint and I did. Andrew on the other hand didn't have a single weapon on him. "At least tell me you have a switchblade in your pocket?" I asked him. "I really don't believe in killing them", Andrew tells me. "Are you kidding me?" I asked him. "DUDE, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED OUT HERE. YOU WON'T MAKE IT WITHOUT A WEAPON", Clint yells at him. "Why won't you kill them?" I asked Andrew. "Because I believe that they could be stuck in some kind of limbo. They're probably stuck between the living realm and the dead realm", he explains. "Believe me when I tell you this Andrew, but who they once were are gone now. I really don't think that they'll even come back", I told him. "Plus, I'm a Christian. Killing is a sin", he added. "Then claim self-defense. Always works for me", I told him. "I'll be fine. Let's just get to the power plant. I'll know what to do when we get there", he says.

I loaded up my Spud Gun and then we started making our way to the power plant. Luckily, some of the electronic gates were let open. If they were closed, then getting to the plant would have been a lot harder. After going through a few gates and taking out a few zombies, we made it to the gate leading into the power plant. Clint and I then grabbed onto the door and pulled it open. Once we opened it, there was another door that led right into the building. I opened it very slowly and looked inside for any unwanted guests. Luckily, there wasn't anyone or anything in there. "Let's go", I told them. We went in and closed the door behind us. "It's like a maze in here. How are we going to find the main console?" Clint asks. "The system should be upstairs", Andrew started to explain. "I've been here before. Once we find the console, let me deal with it. We can't risk damaging the system".

"Stick behind me. I'll lead the way", I told them. I kept my Spud Gun at eye-level as we went through the maze of power generators and mesh wiring. Once we got to the other side of the room, we found the stairway and climbed up to the second floor. Once we crossed a few rooms, we found the main control console. We weren't the only ones in there as there was a half-eaten corpse on the main console. "I think I'm going to be sick", Andrew says while cover his mouth. I went over to the corpse and tapped the head with my Spud Gun. There was no reaction, so I pulled the corpse off the unit and dropped it on the ground. As I did, a lot of it's insides spilled out on the floor. "Ugh, nasty", I said out-loud. Andrew vomit all over himself as I dragged the corpse to the other side of the room. "I hope he was dead before someone decided to munch on him", I said out-loud. "They're usually not", Clint says to me. "Can we just get this over with?" Andrew asks us. "Alright then. Just do what you're good at then", I told him.

Andrew then went up to the console and then started to examine it. "I have only been here one time and yet, I know how to operate this kind of system", he says to us. "It's very weird. But I'm going to need your guys' help to operate it". "I'll help out", I told him. Then I ordered Clint, "You stay and keep watch on Andrew. Make sure no zombie gets anywhere near him". "Don't worry. I have Andrew's back. Any zombie comes near us and I'll bash his skull in", Clint says. "Good then", I told him. I then turned to Andrew and asked him, "What do you need me to do?" "Well first, we need to pump the chargers. There should be about four of them and they're all on this floor, each in a metal cabinet. You must pull each lever at least four times before I can close the circuit". "Alright, I'll start searching", I told him. "Wait", Andrew says before I could go into the next room. He then pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it at me. As I caught it in my hand, I took a good look at it. "It's a lock-pick. You're going to need it", he told me. I then left the room and started searching for the pumps.

I found the first cabinet in the next room. I know it has to be it since there's sticks on it saying "Danger: 1000 Volts" and "Warning: High Voltage". Of course, there was a lock on it. So I took out the lock-pick and messed around with the lock. I never messed around with a lock-pick before. I've always wanted one though since you can't unlock all doors with a paper clip. Of course, I had to first find someone who was willing to sell a lock-pick. Maybe Andrew was willing to give it to me when all this is over. After a while of messing with the lock, I finally got it unlocked. I opened the cabinet and found the pump. "Alright, here we go", I said out-loud. I grabbed the pump and pulled down. "One". Then I pulled it back up. "Two". Down again. "Three". Up again. "Four". I went back to Andrew and told him, "I got the first pump". "I can see", he replies as he looks down on the console. "Get the other three already so we can have power again", Clint tells me. I went back to the other rooms and started looking for the other three pumps.

I found the next one in what looked like the lunch room. "That's a very convenient place", I said to myself. I took out the lock-pick and messed with the lock until it clicked open. I opened the cabinet and did the same process over again. "One, two, three, four". Two down, two to go. I then went to search for the next one. When I found the third pump, there was a fat charger in there. As it turned around to face me, I shot it in the head with my Spud Gun. As I walked over it, I noticed the fresh blood around it's mouth and down it's chest. "I guess this must be the one that munched on the poor worker", I said to myself. I then messed with the lock until it clicked open again. I opened the cabinet and repeated the process again. "One, two, three, four". Only one left. I then went to find the last one.

As I went into the last room, I found the last pump. I messed with the lock and just as it clicked open, I opened the cabinet and saw that the lever was broken off. "What the...?" I said out-loud. I then went back to the others and told them, "The last lever has been broken off somehow". "You're kidding me, right?" Andrew asks me. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Clint yells out-loud. "Let me think", Andrew says to Clint right before he started pacing around the room. After a while of pacing, he tripped over the dead body. "Darn it", he says as he gets up from the floor. From the looks of it, he was about to kick the body right before he noticed something on the body. He bent down and then dug through the body. "You seriously going to dig through that body, even though it could be carrying whatever it is that's causing the dead to walk on the streets?" I asked him. After a while of digging, he pulled what looked like the lever out of the body. He handed me the lever right before he threw up again. "I'll...I'll just put this on and see if it works", I told him. Using only my index finger and my thumb, I carried the lever back to the pump. I put the lever back on and then pumped the last charger. "One, two, three, four". After the last charger was pumped, I returned to Andrew and Clint.

"Now with the chargers primed, we just need to push to close the circuit", Andrew tells us. "I'm kinda lost with the circuit talk", I told Andrew. "Okay then", he says right before he started to explain the idea of circuits to me. "A closed circuit keeps the electricity going. If the circuit were to open, then electricity won't pass through. That's how light switches work". I looked at the control console and saw the three buttons: "Press To Close", "Press To Open", and "Press To Charge". Andrew pressed the "Close" button soon all the lights in the power plant came back to life. "Now to turn the power back on in the entire town", I said out-loud. Andrew went to the other side of the console and flipped open some panels, each with a button underneath. "Each of these buttons will turn the power back on in each of the town's districts", Andrew says before he pressed the first button. "That one was for Blue Skies Industrial". He then pressed all the other ones. "That does it. This town should have power for another ten to fourteen days", Andrew tells me. "What kind of power plant is this anyway?" I asked him. "It's a geothermal plant. It takes energy from the earth's crust and transforms it into electricity. The way this plant is built, if no one's here to monitor it, then it'll shut itself down". "Cool", I said out-loud. "Alright with the electricity back on, we should head back to the asylum", Andrew says. "You're right", I told him. "Let's get the hell out of here".

We left the room and started heading downstairs. We went back through the maze of generators and mesh wiring. Once we got to the door, I checked how much spuds I had left in the can. I only had seven left, which was good enough. "Looks like we're back in business", Andrew says cheerfully. But just as he slightly opens the door, a rotten arm reaches through the opening and grabbed Andrew by the shirt. I grabbed Andrew by the shoulder and pulled him away from the door. Just as I pulled Andrew away, the door opened and a lot of zombies started coming into the room. "BACK. BACK. BACK", I yelled to Andrew and Clint. We turned around and ran all the way back through the maze. There was no way to take on all of them, so we ran back to the control room, locked the door up and barricaded it with anything we could get our hands on. Just as we completely barricaded the door, the sound of zombies knocking and scratching the door outside started to fill the room up to where that was nearly the only thing we could hear.

"Any suggestions?" I asked Clint. "Nope. We're screwed", he says out-loud. "What about the window?" Andrew asks. "That's probably a fifty-foot drop right there", I told him. "There's no way we could survive the fall and not get munched on". Just as I looked around for another way out, Andrew spoke up again. "We could use this cord". I turned around and saw that he had found a very long black cord. "Okay then. We'll do it your way", I told him. I went over to the shelf and picked up a heavy walkie-talkie. Then I threw it at the window, shattering it to a million pieces. I then picked up another walkie-talkie and tossed it at the window beside the one I broke. With both windows broken, I grabbed the cord and tied it around the piece that separated the two windows. "I'll go first", I said to them.

I tossed the rest of the cord out the window, grabbed onto it and started climbing down. Once I got to the floor, I checked out the stairway and made sure no zombie was coming down the stairs. Once a minute passed by, Andrew was now on the ground. "Tell Clint to hurry it up. We might not have long till they come back down the stairs", I told him. Just as I said that, I noticed a fresh zombie coming down the stairs. "Oh crap", I said out-loud. I took out my metal pipe and then smacked the zombie in the head just as it walked out into the open. Once it was on the ground, I stomped on it's head a few times until it stopped moving.

I turned back around and saw that Clint has made it down now. "Let's Go", I said quietly. We then started making our way back to the door through the maze. Once we made it to the door, I closed it without making a single noise. However when we made it to the gateway, I turned back and saw the door knob twisting. I watched in horror as another fresh zombie opened the door and started making it's way towards us. I swung my metal pipe at it's head and then smashed the head to a million pieces. "Come on, let's get back to the truck before we come across more of them", Andrew suggests. All three of us ran from the power plant all the way back to the slaughterhouse. Without hesitation, we hopped back into the truck. I started it up and drove out of the industrial zone.

"Did you see that?" Andrew asks. "That zombie just opened the door. That proves that what I said before is true". "What? You mean the limbo thing? Don't zombies usually know how to do that kind of stuff in movies, games and comic?" I asked him. "Not most of the time. Zombies are usually dumb. These are semi-smart", Andrew pointed out. "Right before we know it, they'll be using guns next". "Hey, that's what one of my friends back at the academy said", I told him. "I'm guessing either he's a zombie enthusiast or he believes the same thing that I do", Andrew says. "Believe it or not, I don't think he is much of a zombie enthusiast. He's from New Orleans and people down there believe a lot of weird stuff, according to him", I told him. "So, what are you going to do now with the power back on?" Andrew asks me. I then started to explain my plan to Andrew.

"First, I'm going to clear the asylum so the Townies can at least get some supplies out of there. Then I gotta head back to the academy to get the school bus so that I can pick up all the cliques and take them back to the school. Hopefully, the Townies will want to come with me. Then after that, we're clearing out the school and making it a safe haven. We're going to need a lot of help, especially with the electricity. You knew what you were doing back there in the plant. We're going to need you". "Cool", Andrew says. After a while of driving, we made it back to the front gates of the asylum. The Townies opened the gate and I slowly drove in and parked the truck.

I hopped out of the truck just as Edgar approached from the gate. "Way to go, Jimmy", Edgar congratulated. "You got the power back on in the nuthouse". "Not just the asylum, but the entire town", I told him. "Sweet. The streets will be lit up again", Edgar says. "I guess there's nothing else to do now but to clear the asylum", I said. "Are you ready for part two of the plan?" Edgar then asks me. "Might as well get it over with", I told him. "Alright then. I'll see who else is willing to help you out. Give me ten minutes", Edgar says right before he went to talk to the others. Alright now, part two. Let's hope that it goes well.


	20. Chapter 19: Cleaning Up The Nuthouse

**CHAPTER 19: CLEANING UP THE NUTHOUSE**

After turning the power back on in the town, it was now time to clear the asylum. Andrew wasn't needed for this job, so he departed as soon as we got back from the power plant. Clint asked to help me out again, so Edgar told him yes. Omar volunteered to help me out too. And when no one else volunteered, Edgar decided to help out himself. So here we are in the shed, getting our weapons ready and going over the plan. "So once we go in there, we will have to be very careful", Edgar started to explain. "It's close quarters in there, so I recommend Spud Guns at all times. If you run out of potatoes, then switch to your melee weapons". "No Fire Crackers unless necessary", I added. "You guys know the plan then?" Edgar asks his friends. "Roger", Omar and Clint replied. "Let's do this", I said to the Townies.

We then walked out of the shed and went up to the front doors of the asylum. Gurney and Leon were at the doors, ready to close the doors behind us and lock them so no zombies escape and eat any of them. Just as we walked through the doors, they closed the doors behind us. "We just have to show our faces at the windows and they'll let us out", Edgar tells us. "Okay then", I said. I then told them, "You guys stay behind me. I have a secret weapon". "What kind of weapon?" Edgar asks. I then took my jean jacket off and pulled the collar of my shirt down to show them my bite-mark. "It's over a week old and I still haven't turned. I'm immune, so if they bite me it's no problem", I told them. "Wow", Edgar says. "Honestly, I don't know how it's possible but I am. Just stick behind me and you guys will probably be fine", I told them. I put my jean jacket back on and then we continued our mission.

As we move across the main lobby to the doors, I noticed something moving through the windows. I took a peek through the bullet hole-riddled windows and saw two zombies: one a fat charger and the other one a spitter. The fat charger spotted me and charged at the window, shattering it to pieces. I smacked it a few times in the head a few times just as it started to climb on through the window. I pushed it's lifeless corpse back into the room just as the spitter saw me. I shot a hot potato at it's head and watched the creature as it glowed brightly right before it blew up. I then opened the double-doors and went into the side door leading to the receptionist's desk. No zombies. I went back to the small room and went up to the other set of double doors. We were now entering Cell Block A.

I opened the doors slowly and just before I could step into the cell block, a crawler jumped out of nowhere, knocked me to the ground and started to claw my jacket. Edgar kicked the zombie in the head and helped me back on my feet. By that time, more zombies started to come our way. I re-equipped my Spud Gun and we opened fire on the zombies that started to come our way. I shot one of the spitters and it killed a few of the fresh undead when it exploded. "Aim for the spitters. They'll wipe out the zombies much faster", I told the Townies. There was a few more spitters, so the Townies shot them and they wiped out all the zombies. "Check each cell. Make sure there's no surprises", Edgar orders. I checked out the first two cells on the left and found no surprises so far. "These two cells are clear", I told them. "Same here", Clint says. "No activity in this last cell, Edgar", Omar says. "Alright then, let's move on to Cell Block B then", Edgar says.

We then cut through two sets of double doors and made into the recreational room where there was two spitters. I shot the one near the poker table, causing it to explode while also breaking the table into a million pieces. Edgar shot the other one near the couch, causing it to blow up near the couch. When it was gone, all the residue from the creature was all over the floor and the couch. "Check out the closets", Edgar tells his friends. They both then checked out the different closets right before Omar says, "No zombie within the rooms, Edgar. The recreational room is clear". "Onto Cell Block B then", I told them. I went up to the first set of double door and looked through the small window on the left door. There was another fat charger within the small room. When it saw me through the small window, it charged at the door knocking me onto my back. The fat charger was about to climb onto me, but I kicked it in the head with my right foot a few times before I grabbed my Spud Gun and shot it in the head. I got back up onto my feet and went to the other double doors. Just as I got to the double doors, a crawler in the receptionist's desk popped from nowhere and was tried to rip through the mesh wiring. However, Clint went into the small room and shot the creature to death.

After Clint shot the crawler to death, we all then piled up at the last set of double doors, getting ready to storm into Cell Block B. "Check your Spud Guns", I instructed. "Reload if you have to before we storm into the cell". I then checked out my Spud Gun and found out that I was out of potatoes. I reloaded my gun and then checked my metal pipe to see if it was all good. It was bloody, but it was perfectly good. I re-equipped my Spud Gun and then asked the group, "Ready?" "Ready", they all say. I then kicked open the double doors, which attracted the zombies, and we opened fire on any spitters that we could find. The spitters helped take out a good few zombies, but I was sure that there was still more in the block. "I'll check out the two cells on the left", I told the Townies. "Gotta, we'll check out the cells on the right as well as the guard post", Edgar says. I walked past the door leading to the shower block and checked out the two cells. The first one had a fresh undead, which I took out with my pipe. The second cell had nothing inside. I was about to check out the shower block when I heard the sound of growling coming from the guard room.

Before I could go up to the mesh window, Edgar busted in through the door and shot the creature. "Well ain't this sad? This zombie use to be Gregory", Edgar says. I then went into the guard room and saw what use to be Gregory. From the looks of it, he was probably beaten pretty badly before he turned. He knees were bent backwards and his arms were tied up. Someone must have had "fun" with him right before he turned. I didn't know Gregory real well, mainly because I only came to Happy Volts two times throughout the school year, but I do feel sorry for him. For what he had to go through. "Come on, let's clear the shower block now", I told Edgar. "Yeah, let's continue on", Edgar says. We then exit the guard post, meet up with Omar and Clint, and went to the door leading to the shower block. I opened the first door slowly and saw nothing in the narrow hallway. We went up to the second door and opened the door slowly. There was nothing within the shower block, so we walked into the room. All that was left was the laundry room.

As I approached the laundry room, the door busted open and a fresh zombie came strolling out of the room. The zombie only had on a pair of very dirty white briefs, covered in dirt and blood. When I took a good look at the zombie's face, I saw that it was Theo, the other Orderly that I knew that worked here. "Kill me", Zombified Theo says in a distorted voice. He then charged at us. I aimed my Spud Gun at his head and fired. The potato missed and he pushed me onto the wall. He then bites the sleeve of my jacket, trying to reach my flesh but with no avail. Edgar grabbed Theo and pulled him off of me. He pushed Theo to the ground and then stomped on his head, killing the creature. "Did you hear what he said?" I asked the Townies. "I didn't think they can speak". "I guess Andrew was right about them being in some limbo between the living and the dead", Omar says. "Can we go now? Why are we even wasting our breath on this prick?" Clint then asks. "Clint is right", Edgar says. "We have only one cell left to clear and then we'll be done".

As they left the shower block, I went to check out the laundry room and found nothing except for dirty laundry all over the place. I then went over to Theo and said, "Sorry this had to happen to you". But as I looked closer at Theo, I realized he too had brusies all over him. Someone must have beaten him too, only he may have escaped. Probably not before they stripped him of his uniform. "JIMMY, YOU COMING?" Edgar yells from outside the shower block. "COMING", I hollered back. I left the shower block and returned back to the recreational room where the others were waiting.

"Cell Block C. Let's hope it goes well", Edgar says. I went up to the first double doors and opened it slowly. No zombies so far. I then went up to the second set and opened it slowly. There was no zombies either. "Check each cell out", Edgar orders. I checked the first cell out on the left to find nothing. Edgar checked out the other two and found nothing either. "I guess it would make sense", I started to explain. "This cell block is pretty much run down and reserved for the most dangerous patients. Not that Bullworth has any dangerous people". "What about Gary Smith? Didn't he do a lot of manipulation to get you expelled and to take over the entire school for himself?" Edgar then asks me. I thought about what he said for a second, then I said to him, "You know what, I can see Gary fitting the bill for a dangerous patient". We continued our way through the cell block and then went to the morgue.

As we entered the morgue, we started to hear what sounded like scratching coming from the body cabinets. "You have a blade on you?" I then asked Edgar. He pulled a blade out of his pocket and clicked it open. "You bet I do", he replies. "I'll pull open the draws and you'll stab each zombie in the head, got it?" I told him. "Got it", he says. I pulled open the first draw and Edgar stabbed the first zombie before it could use it's arms could reach us. We kept doing this with every draw till the very last one. So far, there was only four zombies in the cabinets. Now with the morgue cleared, we then checked out the boiler room. Nothing. "Well, all that's left is the caged-off area", I told Edgar. Just before we could go through the door, Clint and Omar regrouped with us.

"Where have you two been?" Edgar asks them. "Clint was viciously attacked by a pile of rubble", Omar joked. "Shut up", Clint told him, "I had my boot stuck in that mess. I'd like to see how you react when you get stuck in a pile of junk". "We just got to clear the caged-off area now", I told them. "Get ready". They re-equipped their Spud Guns and checked to see how much potatoes they have left. "I'm ready", Omar says. "Me too", Clint says. "Let's get it over with", Edgar tells me. I took a deep breath and then kicked the door open. When we stormed into the yard, we didn't find any zombies. Instead, we found something worse. What we found was a bunch of dead Orderlies lying on the ground, each with different kinds of bruises all over them. Stab, blunt blows to the head; you name it, they had it.

"Who could have done this?" Omar asks as he examines the dead bodies. At first, I couldn't put my finger on it. But then, I remembered. I remembered what one of the Savages said back at the Tenements: _First, we're committed to the nuthouse. Then, we're granted freedom just to see that this entire town is ground zero for some fucked-up disease that could destroy the entire world._ The Savages came from here. They were former inmates who were surprisingly granted freedom when the disease hit the town. They must have killed the Orderlies afterwards in retaliation to their incarceration. "That homicidal group I told you about? This is their doing", I then told the Townies.

"Are you sure?" Edgar asks me. "It makes sense", I told him. "They came from the asylum. They're trying to kill everyone else who they deem 'isn't worthy to live in this new age' or whatever the hell they say. These Orderlies as well as Gregory and Theo were probably their first victims before they left". "My God", Omar says out-loud. "You see what I'm talking about now?" I asked Edgar. "You think this is bad, I'm sure they'll do something worse. This is why you guys need to come with me back to the school. At least we'll have greater numbers and walls. That gate of yours, it looks like it will collapse at any second. And a truck ramming it won't help your odds either. Please, come with me back to the school when I come back with the Bus. I'll guarantee that you won't regret the decision".

Edgar looked down at the mutilated bodies of the Orderlies right before he looked back up at me and says, "Looks like we don't have a choice then". He held his hands out and says, "We'll join you". I shook his hand and said to him, "This is the smartest choice you made. Though we'll have to clear the school grounds first, it will be worth it. Bullworth Academy will be safer with you guys around". "Come on, let's get back with the others", Edgar then tells me. "I'll have to tell them the news. Whether they'll like it or not, they have to know". We then walked out of the yard and went back through the morgue and Cell Blocks C and A to get back to the main lobby. Once we made it back, Edgar went to the window and knocked on the window. The doors then unlocked and we went through them to regroup with the other Townies.

I stood at a distance while Edgar climbed onto my truck and got everyone's attention. "You guys need to know something", he began. "Jimmy Hopkins here wants us to move in with him at the school". Everyone in the crowd with the exception of Andrew then began to boo. "Hold your panties on", Edgar told them. "Let me finish. He's trying to make a safe haven out of Bullworth Academy along with the other cliques. And with what's going on, who could blame him? Apparently, zombies aren't the only dangerous thing these days". Everyone then started scratching their heads and questioning about what Edgar said. "There's a dangerous group out there somewhere that's killing people. From what Hopkins told me, they're killing others for supplies and for the sake of sport. Jimmy guarantees that if we go with him to the school, then we'll be safe. I agreed that we would go to the school with him when the time comes".

Everyone then started booing louder when Edgar told them he agreed. "I just want this entire group to be safe", he started to explain. "That gate won't last long and I don't want to see any of you guys get eaten by a group of walking corpses. Please, just trust me and trust Hopkins". Without anything else to say, Edgar jumped off the truck and approached me. "I hope you know what you're doing. When will you be here with the Bus?" he asks me. "Probably in the next few days. I won't forget about you guys", I told him.

Without anything else to do, I stayed the night there with them, making sure the fences and the gate held up. So far, I have the Preps on board, the Bullies, the Greasers and now the Townies, sorta. The Nerds and the Jocks were all dead. Four out of six cliques, that's not bad. Plus my group, the Non-Clique students. We now had the numbers. We could take the entire school from the zombies now. We could defend ourselves against the Savages. My mission was nearly completed. All that was left was the Bus. Let's hope Clayton got it fixed by the time I get back to the school.


	21. Chapter 20: Wrong Turn

**CHAPTER 20: WRONG TURN**

With the Preps, Bullies, Greasers and now the Townies on my side, it was time to return to the school. There is no point in being out here now with the zombies and the Savages. It was time to go back and fetch the School Bus just to bring every group back to the school and get my plan in motion. Hopefully, Clayton has the Bus done by the time that I get there.

I was putting my gear into the truck at 9:00 AM the following morning after clearing the asylum of the undead. While I was stuffing my bag into the cab, Edgar came up to me and handed me a bag filled with a few cans of potatoes and some fire crackers. "You were low on ammo, so I got you some necessities", Edgar says while handing me the ammo. "Thanks, but I'm only heading back to the school", I told him. "I really don't think I need like seven cans and twenty fire crackers". "Better to have it than not", Edgar tells me. I put the bag along with my other gear, climbed into the truck and closed the door. I rolled the window down and said to him, "I might be able to get the bus here today. Makes sure that the others are ready. If I don't show today though, make sure that they stay ready till I get back here with the Bus". "You got it Jimmy", Edgar says.

I started my truck and then drove it around the yard up to the gate. Edgar and a few others rushed to the gate and opened it for me to drive through. As I drove past the gate, I waved bye at the Townies right before I rolled my window back up. I drove through the short tunnel and got onto the main road. I was thinking about going onto the dirt road and drive through the woods back to the school, but I don't think that I was to go down that road yet. I don't know what's down there. I'll just stick to the streets for now.

I drove through Blue Skies till I made it to the bridge. I drove over the bridge and made my way through New Coventry. I drove past the police blockage by the Spazz Industries Warehouse and made it to the train station-turned bike park where I saw a message on the wall. I pulled the truck over and read the message written in red paint. "We're in bike park. Please save us", I read out-loud. I took out my Spud Gun, turned off the truck's engine and hopped out. I sneaked around the corner and saw no zombies at the door into the building. I hopped over a few rusty rails and went up to the door. I opened it slowly and walked into the old station. There was no one within the room, but I did see an open door on the other side of the room. A former ticket booth, I believe it was. So I strolled over to the door with my Spud Gun at the ready. When I got to the door, I said out-loud, "Hello".

There was no reply. "Hello", I said again. I was about to go into the dark room when a strange voice said, "Don't move". I stopped dead in my tracks and saw a hand holding a pistol popping out of the shadows. I backed away as the person holding the gun came out of the darkness. It was one of the members of Savages. "Finally, we caught you", he says to me. "What?" I asked him. "You're coming with us", he tells me. "That's not gonna happen", I told him. I then kicked him in the knee and punched him in the face right before I started running away. As I ran to the door, the Savage then started shooting at me. I did the best I could to dodge the bullets till I got to the door. Once I was outside the bike park, I hopped over the rusty rails again and made it to my truck. I turned it on and drove out of there.

As I drove through the underpass and by the old motel where the Bullies are based, I came to a complete stop because I then noticed that my route back to the school was blocked by a Barracks OL blocking the way. "Great, I'll have to go right and then cut through the heart of Bullworth Town", I said to myself. I turned right and then noticed another Barracks OL blocking the street leading towards the comic book store. "That wasn't there before either", I said out-loud. I then continued driving down the street till I got to the town square where some of the Savages has made a barricade out of anything that they could find. It looked thick, so I'm sure there was no way that I could ram my truck into the thing. And there was no way that I could cut through Main Street as they put a bunch of the Mesa cars in the way. There was only one thing that I could do at the moment: blow the barrier up.

As I jumped out of my truck, three Savages on the barrier started shooting at me. I took cover behind the driver's door and started looking through the weapons that I had. I had twenty fire crackers with me all thanks to Edgar, but I'm not sure that they could blow the hell out of the barrier. I was going to have to get creative. But first, I had to deal with with these guys.

I pulled out my Super Slingshot and aimed in the small space between the door and the truck. With a pebble already in the band, I stretched it and let it go and watched as the small pebble struck the first Savage in the face. The other two got so angry that they started shouting, "WE'LL GET YOU FOR THAT". One of them then shot the window out of the driver's door, shattering the glass all over me. I loaded another pebble into the band and aimed at another Savage. I let go of the band and watched the Savage fall down onto the ground. I loaded another pebble and repeated the same process to the last Savage on the barrier as the pebble hit him in the throat. He grabbed his throat in pain and fell down. With the Savages dealt with, it was now time to blow the barrier up.

I closed the truck door and then went over to the tents, looking for something to use to blow the barricade. After looking through a few tents and killing a few zombified soldiers, I found what looked like explosive barrels. I doubt I could get those to the barricade. After going through a few more tents, I couldn't find anything useful. Looking over to the police station, I decided to look in there. Maybe the Bullworth PD might have something useful.

I went up to the doors of the police station and entered the station. While entering the main lobby, I shot two zombies in the head with my Spud Gun. While on the ground floor, I went to the back of the station to get to the weapon's locker. Of course, there was a locked door in the way. "Who the hell keeps a weapon's locker locked during a zombie outbreak?" I complained. "Alright then, I'll look for a key", I then said to myself. If there was a key anywhere, it would have to be in the Police Chief's office. I left the weapon's locker room and went up to the second floor where the Chief's office was meant to be. I didn't know anything about Police Chief Michael Reese except for the fact that he has zero-tolerance for misbehaving teenagers. I'm glad I never met him. I heard he was a corrupt cop like Officer Williams, but those were rumors for all I know.

Once I entered the Police Chief's office, I started looking through the draws for a key. While looking through his desk, I couldn't help but notice the picture he has on his desk. Black hair, brown eyes, black mustache, a tan and kinda chubby. He is standing beside his family in the photo all happy. I wonder if they ever made it out. I sure hope they did for the kids' sake. After a while of searching, I found a key chain full of keys. I looked through all of them and found the key labeled "weapon's locker". With the key found, I then went back downstairs to the weapon's locker. Fitting the key into the lock, I twisted it only to hear a click. I opened the door and went into the locker. There was tons of weapons in there: Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Shotguns, everything except for explosives. Without anything else to do in here, I decided to leave the building.

As I exit the police station, I looked over at the Mesa cars. That was when an idea popped in my head. The military must have something in the cars that might be useful. So I ran over to the closest Mesa and checked it out. I looked inside the car and found what looked like C-4. "That should do the trick", I said to myself. I went up to the driver's door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. With no other alternative, I re-equipped my Slingshot, loaded a pebble, aimed and fired at the window. With the window out of the way, I went up to the door and reached my hand into the cab of the vehicle. After getting the door unlocked, I opened it and crawled into the vehicle to get the C-4. Once I got the C-4, I quickly went over to the barrier and planted it. I then went back to my truck with the detonator in hand. Once I was at a safe distance, I pressed the big red button on the remote. The barrier got engulfed in flames as the C-4 charge exploded. "That was easy", I said out-loud.

I got into my truck and drove over the debris and through the hole formed from the explosive. As I drove through the remains of the barricade, I couldn't help but notice that the Savages guarding it wasn't anywhere to be found, not even in the flames. I guess they ran off when I shot them or maybe they noticed that I got the C-4 or something. Still, I just hope that that was the last time that I had to deal with them.

From the looks it, they also blocked the road and the alleyway by the gas station. So now, I'm going to have to cut through Old Bullworth Vale to get back to the academy. As I'm driving towards the bridge connecting Bullworth Town to Old Bullworth Vale, something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. It was a white Boxville speeding towards me from the dirt road leading to the hydro-electric dam. Before I could react, it smashed right into the side of my truck, causing it to flip over and spin everywhere. Dazed and confused, I couldn't do anything except for hang upside-down in my wrecked truck. After a while of hanging around, my door opened and the Savages who drove the truck cut my seat beat and dragged me out of the truck.

As they laid me on the ground, I then recognized them from when I was helping out the Greasers. "Hey Richard, it's that prick from the Tenements", Hector says to his friend. By the time my clear vision came back, I took a good look at their features. Hector had black hair, black eyes and was growing a beard. As his name suggests, he was a Hispanic. Richard on the other hand had gold blonde hair, blue eyes and was clearly a Caucasian. "Yup, it sure is him", Richard replies to his friend. "What should we do about him?" Hector then asks. "Our leader wants to speak with him. I think it's time we bring him to the church", Richard suggests. "I agree", Hector replies before raising his boot and stumping it on my face.


	22. Chapter 21: Revelations

**CHAPTER 21: REVELATIONS**

As I slowly woke up, I couldn't help but notice that the whole world was dark and blurry. At first, I couldn't remember what happened. But just as my sight returned, I couldn't help but look around the room that I was in for any signs of life. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. As I looked down, I saw that my arms and legs were tied down with rope. That was when I remembered. The Savages crashed their van into my truck and took me prisoner. Oh no, I'm at the church, I then realized as I looked around the room seeing the framed pictures of Jesus and the stacks of Bibles and Hymnals. How long was I unconscious? A few hours? A few days? As I sat there thinking in the low-lit room, the door on the other side of the room opened up and a shadowy figure stepped into the room. I couldn't see the person's face at first, but as I tried to take a good look, the shadowy figure spoke up. "Long time, no see moron".

Just as the voice caught my attention, the shadowy figure stepped into the low light, unveiling the one person I never thought I would see again. "Gary?" I asked in a shocking tone. "Yeah, you never thought you would see me again, did you?" he asks me. "You're part of the Savages?" I asked him. "Better moron, I'm in charge", he answers. "Why?" I asked him. He then grabbed me by the throat and says to me, "Enough with the questions. I want to know is where are the other groups?" "Like I'm going to tell you", I then told him. "We already know where the Preps, the Greasers and the Bullies are, but we want to know where the other groups are located. I know you've been visiting them. Now I want to know". "Why, so you can kill them?" I asked him. "I know what you guys are up to and I'm not going to let it happen". He then punched me in the face and then in the gut, taking the breath out of my body.

"You don't know how much I hate you", he says to me. "You destroyed my plans. I had it all planned out at the start. The school would have been mine had you not stepped in in the first place". "You tried to get me into the plan. Then I told you 'no' and you set me up. Then you turned a lot of the cliques against me and even waged a war between the students and the Townies. You should have stayed on your meds", I told him. He punched me a few more times right before I said to him, "Makes you feel good, doesn't it? Beating me up while I'm tied down in a chair. You couldn't beat me like last time and now that I'm all tied up, you think you got balls". Gary then took out a switchblade and was about to cut my throat, but then stopped and hesitated. "I'm not going to kill you", he then tells me. He then walked out the door picked something up from outside and brought it into the room. It was a cage and within the cage was a cat. A zombie cat. "I hope you enjoy Mr. Fluffy", Gary then says in a raged tone. He then set the cage down on the floor and opened the door to the cage. Just as he was done, he quickly ran out the room and locked the door behind him.

Just as he left the room, the cat then walked out of it's cage and started to wonder slowly towards me. I then frantically hopped around in the chair. Luckily, Gary and his boys have not nailed the chair down to the floor. I bashed the chair legs onto the wall and they broke off. By that time, the zombie cat jumped right onto my jacket and started scratching and biting. I then bashed the rest of the chair into the wall and it broke into many pieces, freeing me in the process. I quickly took the ropes off my arms right before I grabbed the cat by the neck and threw it at the wall. Just as the cat hit the wall and fell straight to the hardwood floor, I quickly went up to it and stomped it right in the head, turning it's head into a pile of gore. "REALLY, YOU TRY TO KILL ME WITH A CAT? HOW PATHETIC CAN YOU GET, GARY? GREAT INTERROGATION SKILLS. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'M NEVER TELLING WHERE THE OTHER GROUPS ARE", I yelled at the top of my lungs. Pathetic backstabbing, two-faced sociopath.

With the cat dead and the door locked, it was time to look for a way out. I went up to the windows and noticed that there was bars blocking them from the outside. "Damn", I said out-loud. I looked up the ceiling to see a way out and yet, there was none. "Crap". There was no way out except for the door and it was locked. Great, I'm a prisoner. And not just a prisoner, but a prisoner to a former friend of mine. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. But before I was about to give up hope, I heard the door unlock but no one stepped in. I slowly approached the door and hid in the shadow. I waited about a minute before I slowly opened the door and looked outside. Right outside the door was that same Hispanic girl from the last few times.

"You", I said to her. Before I could say what I wanted to say, she then says to me, "You will find your weapons in the deacon's room and a fellow friend of yours in the other room. Stick to the shadows and try to get out of here. Don't try to take them out. And remember this one important detail: grab the necklace". She pointed down the hall to the other rooms. I looked down the hall and saw the doors to the other rooms. "Once we get out of here, you will explain everything to me and why you've been all over the town", I said to her. But just as I turned around, she was gone. Really? Oh well, it's time to get the hell out of here.

I slowly sneaked down the hall, making sure that I didn't make a single noise right till I made it to the other doors. I slowly opened the door on the right and found Pinky all gagged up and tied to a chair. "Pinky", I whispered. She looked up at me and tried to talk, but couldn't with the gag covering her mouth. I went up to her and took the gag out of her mouth. "Pinky, what are you doing here?" I asked her. "Jimmy, I'm glad you're here", Pinky started. "They came out of nowhere and attacked our group. I'm the only survivor left. All the other Preps are...are..." At that moment, she began to cry. I untied her arms and legs, pulled her up onto her legs and hugged her. "It's okay. It's okay", I tried to comfort her. After a while, I held her face in my hands and told her, "We're going to get out of this, okay? We're going to get out of this. But first, you need to be quiet. You need to be strong. We're going to leave the church and try to get back to the academy. I won't let anything happen to you, alright?" She nodded in agreement to the plan. I then went to the other room and found my bag of weapons. I quickly took out my Spud Gun and checked if it was loaded. Luckily, it was. Every weapon of my was still loaded. "Idiots", I said to myself.

I walked out of the room and then I told her, "Stick with me. Don't do anything stupid. We need to leave, not get caught again". "Okay, Jimmy", she says in a sad tone. I hugged her one more time and told her, "Let's get moving". We both then slowly moved down the hallway and then climbed up some stairs. Once we got to the top of the stairs, we were in the sanctuary. We quickly hid behind some benches in the shadows, hoping no one spots us. Within the sanctuary was all the Savages, including Head Savage himself. I peeped over the bench and listened to what they were talking about. "Well, Hopkins ain't going to tell us where the rest of the cliques are. I hope Mr. Fluffy is having a good time with his corpse by now", Gary says to his boys. "Well at least we finally took care of the Preppies", Richard says to Gary. "But as for the Bullies, YOU GUYS COULDN'T EVEN HANDLE THEM", Gary yells at them. "They're very cunning for idiots, what do you expect?" Hector tells Gary. "You guys will continue looking for the other cliques even with the risk of becoming a meal. You got it?" Gary orders. "Yes, we got it", Richard says to Gary. I watched Gary leave through the front doors of the church right before I started hearing the Savages talk again.

"I'm getting sick and tired of that spazz ordering us around", Hector says. "Well, we got to do what he says", Richard says to Hector. "If it weren't for him, then we may not have been able to leave the asylum. Those orderlies were going to leave us for dead. I hate the fact that he is our leader, but he's the only one qualified to lead us". "Qualified?" Hector asks. "How is he qualified to lead us? Just because he manipulated the entire school and eventually took it over doesn't mean that he's qualified to lead us. Seriously, I'm so sick of this spazz". "I do admit: his plan to kill everyone is rather poor. We could just extort them for their supplies", Richard tells Hector. "But we can't do anything about it. He's a power-crazed lunatic. He killed three of our friends so far that questioned his authority. Best thing we could do right now is just do what he says". "Okay then. But someday, somebody has go to do something about him", Hector says to Richard.

I went back behind cover just as more Savages came into the building. "I'll go check on the prisoners and see if they want anymore fun", one of them says. I quickly grabbed Pinky and hid behind a crate so the passing Savage wouldn't see us. Just as he passed us, we then continued our trek through the shadows to the door. Once we were behind this one table, I noticed something glimmering on the table. I looked and saw that it was a gold necklace with a big blue gemstone. It looked really expensive, like if it was robbed from a jewelry store before the outbreak. "Grab the necklace, huh?" I reached for the necklace but once I touched it, something strange happened. All these flashes started happening and within these flashes, there was these images of two girls and one of them wearing the necklace. I let go of the necklace and got back into cover. I don't know what that was about, but I am not touching that thing again. Screw the necklace.

"THEY'RE NOT DOWN THERE". The Savage ran from the stairs to the rest of the group. "What are you talking about?" Richard asks him. "They're gone. They've escaped", the one Savage says to Richard. "They couldn't have gone far. They're probably still within the church. We gotta look for them or Gary will have our heads on a platter", Hector says. "Everyone start patrolling. We have to find them", Richard orders. Pinky and I continued sneaking quietly through the shadows till we got to the door. We waited for the nearest patrol to pass by right before we opened the door. We opened the door enough for the both of us to fit through, then I silently closed it. Pinky went up to the gate only to find out that it's locked. "Damn, what do we do now?" she then asks. "We'll cut through the graveyard then", I told her. "Do you remember what we're dealing with right now that's out there?" she asks me. I then looked around in my bag of weapons and handed her my metal pipe. "Aim for the head. It's your best chance", I instructed. We then went around the back of the church and climbed over the broken wall into the graveyard.

Once we made it into the graveyard, that was when the excitement started to happen. Graves started popping open as zombies started coming out of the ground. "Get ready", I told her. The first zombie came up and I shot it in the head. A few more more came up to me and I shot them all. One sneaked by and came up to Pinky. She smashed the pipe in the zombie's head, but it did no affect. She swung it a few more times till it was on the ground. She stepped on it with her high-heel shoe and killed it. "Good job", I told her. We then continued on through the graveyard, slaying zombies in the process till we got to the broken gate. "We made it", Pinky says. "Barely", I told her. Just then, there was a loud cling. We both turned and saw one of the Savages at the front gate. "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU", he yells at us. I grabbed Pinky by the arm and we ran towards the dam.

"What are we going to do?" Pinky asks as I drag her towards the dam. "We'll run and hide out in Bullworth Town", I told her. As we ran across the dam, we heard a voice above us say, "Stop right there". We stopped dead in our tracks and saw Gary up on the wall. He jumped down in front of us and aimed his Glock at us. "Let me ask you something", I said to him. "Why are you doing? What are you going to accomplish by killing me as well as everyone else?" I then ask him. "What will I accomplish? What will I accomplish?" Gary asks himself. "THIS is what I'll accomplish: I'll have my revenge. I'll have my revenge on you because you took what was rightfully mine. And I'll have my revenge on the other students who never helped me during my trial that send me to that nuthouse of ill repute". "No one didn't help you because your a fucking nut", Pinky says to him. "There was no way that Derby would have defended you, even after all the lies that you got him to believe". "Pinky, you were always a stuck-up bitch. It's too bad you're going to die as one", Gary says as he aims his handgun at Pinky's head. Before he could pull the trigger, there was a loud explosion coming from the church.

Gary couldn't help but notice the explosion and lowered his weapon. "What the...?" Before he could say anything else, I kicked the weapon out of his hands and beat the crap out of him. After he was lying on the ground, Pinky and I starting making our way towards Bullworth Town. But just as we made it to the main road, we nearly ran right into a horde of zombies. "Crap", I said. I then pulled Pinky away from the horde towards Old Bullworth Vale. But just as we made it to the center of the bridge, there was another horde of zombies coming towards us. The ambush from earlier must have attracted them and the explosion from the church didn't help matters either. "What do we do? We're surrounded", Pinky says in a scared tone. "We'll have to jump", I told her. I pulled her towards the railing and helped her climb up before I climbed up on it myself. "On three", I told her. "I can't do it", she tells me. I grabbed onto her and told her, "Yes you can". I started the countdown but before we could reach three, we were pushed off the railing. We fell down what would assume to be a hundred feet from the bridge right into the water below us.

Once we hit the water, we both swam up to the surface. Once on the surface, I asked Pinky, "Are you alright?" "Just fine. What do we do now?" she then ask. "We got to make it back to school", I told her. "Follow me. We'll swim there. It'll be safer".

...

After a while of swimming, we made it to the small beach beside the bridge leading to Bullworth Town. By then, Pinky and I were really exhausted from swimming. That fall didn't help matters either. "Well, we made it...back to the academy", Pinky says while taking deep breaths. "Well at least we're not back...at the bridge", I said to her. I slowly got back onto my feet and then held my hand out to help Pinky up onto her feet. We both then slowly started walking up to the front gate. "I see someone wasn't paying much attention to the road here", Pinky remarks as we walked past the Taxi that I crashed days when I first arrived. I opened the gate manually and we both squeezed on through.

Once I locked the gate up with the electric lock, we then starting making our way towards the Main Building. "At least you still have the bag of weapons with you. I lost the pipe back in the ocean", Pinky tells me. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a replacement in the building", I told her. "What time is it, by the way?" she then asks. I pulled out my pocket watch and looked at the time. "It's about midnight", I told her. After a while of walking, we made it to the front doors of the Main Building.

"How did Gary's crew take out the Preps? And why did they spare you?" I then asked Pinky. "It was quick, Jimmy", she began, "They rammed their white Boxville into the gate by the garage and then attacked us head on. Unlike the first attack when you were spending the night, they had about fifteen members attacking us. None of the Preps stood a chance against their numbers and their weapons. They had fun torturing Derby and Bif before they finally killed them. As for me, they decided to spare me and keep me as their slave. Cook, clean and all that". "I'm very sorry", I told her. "But at least you'll be safe here. The Savages don't know about our group and this location. Plus, we have Russell and Clayton here". "Clayton's that new kid from New Orleans? The one with the southern accent?" she asks me. "Yes. And he's tough, so you'll be safe", I answered. I then knocked on the door and a second later, the door was opened and Clayton let us through.

He watched Pinky as she walked into the main hall of the building. "Her group was attacked by the Savages. There may be survivors though", I told him. "Is she bit though?" he asks me. "I'm sure she's clean. But if you want to find out..." "I'll have Zoe check her out then", Clayton tells me. "So, is the Bus ready?" I finally asked him. "It's ready", he replies. "You won't be disappointed". "Good then", I told him. "Tomorrow, I'm starting phase two of my plan". "Let's hope it works", Clayton says as we went to each of our individual rooms. It was late at night and I needed some rest before I do anything else.


	23. Chapter 22: Bus Ride Through Hell

**CHAPTER 22: BUS RIDE THROUGH HELL**

It is 9:00 AM right now and it's been 9 hours since I got back to the academy. Last night, I found out that Gary was the leader of the Savages and that he was keen on killing everyone just for what happened at the end of the school year. Pinky gave her word that they attacked and probably killed all the Preps. Now with one less clique that's on our side, it's time that I drive the bus and round up the remaining cliques before they meet their demise.

Everyone in the Main Building was round up in the main hall. Clayton was explaining to the group about what was going to happen. "Alright, so we're rounding up all the cliques today and we're bringing them here. Jimmy and I will probably be gone for an hour, if not thirty minutes. Once we get back, we'll park the School Bus at the front of the building and enter from there. Russell, you're on door duty. As soon as we get back, open the door. Don't open it for anyone else". "Russell will do his best", he says to Clayton. "Zoe, Pete, you're in charge till we get back. Patrol the perimeter. The Savages may not know we're here, but we can't take that risk. Make sure there's nothing suspicious going on. Protect the group", Clayton orders. "Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens", Zoe says. "You can count on us", Pete tells Clayton. Wait, Pete in charge? Is that even a good idea?

"Alright then", Clayton continues. "Everyone else, do your usual chores. But be aware of the situation. If anything doesn't seem right, don't take the risk. And try to remember: the Savages aren't the only dangerous thing out there. We'll be back in no time". I approached Clayton and then we exit the front door. Russell locked the front doors and then we started making our way to the Bus with our weapons in hand.

"Are you sure Pete is the right choice to leave in charge?" I asked Clayton as we walked. "Well, he did become Head Boy before all this started to happen", Clayton started, "He has good leadership skills. Plus, he has your girlfriend to help him out in case something goes wrong". "But I don't think he has been exposed to all this enough to lead them in case more zombies somehow break in or if the Savages come out of nowhere", I told him. "Trust me, he's been exposed enough", Clayton tells me. "Back when all the students were evacuated to the academy before the infection spread here too, I had to help Pete get to his house in Bullworth Town to get a few items. When we got to his house, his parents were dead. Well, undead". "I did not know", I told him. "He took it hard at first. Didn't speak for a few days. But later when I rounded up most of the non-clique students and took them to the Boys' Dorm, he asked me to help tough him up. Teach him how to use melee weapons as well as guns. He mastered with pocket knives real well. Had to give him one of my sod busters just in case". "Wow, even Pete has been affected by the zombie outbreak", I stated out-loud. "Don't you worry, I've been keeping my eye on him", Clayton says. "Have been the entire time. I've also been protecting him. I didn't want him to see what I was about to do to Ted that other day down in the basement. His parents being dead was a huge blow to him, I didn't want to make things worse for him".

I stopped Clayton, put my hand on his shoulder and told him, "Thank you, for looking out for him". "He's a great kid. He shouldn't have seen what he have seen so far", Clayton tells me. "How are you doing, by the way? After what you did to Ted in the basement?" I then asked him. "I try not to focus on it", he tells me. "I get nightmares about it. Some nights, I just can't sleep. I try not to dwell on it, but it's hard not to think about it". I took a good look at him and noticed that he hasn't had enough sleep. He clearly had bags under his eyes and I even noticed that he's been yawning a lot lately. "Come on, let's get this over with", Clayton tells me. We continued walking will we made it to the Bus. Just as we approached the Bus, a zombie came out of nowhere and started strolling towards us. "I got it", he says as he pulls out "Shelly" and wacks the zombie a few times in the head. When it was dead, I checked out the Bus from top to bottom. "You did all this?" I asked him. "Sure did", he answers. "Wow", I said as I took a good look at it. Spikes on the front and back bumpers, and the windows were completely boarded up with wood. When we entered the Bus, I looked around and noticed that the glass was gone. "Just like the seats, the glass had to go too", he tells me. "And you did all this by yourself?" I asked again. "Yes", he answers. "You are not like any rich kid I ever met", I told him. "Good to know", he tells me. "So, are you going to start it up now?" he then asks me.

I went up to the driver seat, sat down and turned the key, starting the old Bus up. "Alright then", I cheered. "How much fuel is in it?" I ask him. "Enough to do a few laps around this town", Clayton answers. "Cool", I said. I put the Bus in gear and we slowly started driving it up to the gate. "I'll get it open", Clayton says as he jumps out of the Bus and opens the gate. He rushed back and got back onto the Bus. "Where to?" he asks me. "I'm going by the Spencer Estate first. I need to see if there's any survivors", I told him. "You're driving, I'm riding. I'll go where you go", he says.

I turned left onto Main Street and drove into Old Bullworth Vale. After a few turns, we made it into the residential area in Old Bullworth Vale. After a few minutes of driving, we made it to the front gate of Tad's house. I stopped the Bus and hopped out. "I'll stay here and make sure no one gets on", Clayton tells me as I disembark from the Bus. I approached the gate and then opened it. Luckily, I still had the key from last year after the whole egg incident. I just had to get the key from my dorm room first. As I slowly opened the gate, I noticed a pile of blood and bones right by the gate. It was too small to be any of the Preps. As I approached the corpse, I couldn't help but notice the collar around what I would assume to be it's neck. "Chester", I mumbled. I slowly moved up towards the house. As I approached, I spotted the remains of Tad and Gord. Tad's face was half-eaten while Gord's legs was completely gone. All that was left was the bone for one of them. Of course, Gord was a zombie now. A half-eaten zombie, I should say.

I crouched down next to him, aimed my Spud Gun at his head and told him, "I'm sorry it had to happen. I should have come back sooner". I pulled the trigger, killing the creature that use to be Gord. I got back on my feet and then went inside the house. Inside, it was a mess. Overturned furniture, broken vases, damaged paintings, there was even blood on the floor. "HELLO. ANYONE STILL ALIVE", I shouted. There was no reply. After a while, I decided to check every room in the house. I checked every bedroom, bathroom, the dining room and the kitchen. Nothing. I then checked out the basement. When I got down the stairs, I found what was the remains of Derby and Bif. Throats slit and fingers cut off. Man, that must have been painful. After a while of looking, I decided to get back to the School Bus. "Did you find any survivors?" Clayton asks as I came back to the Bus. "Nothing", I told him. "Let's get moving".

I got back into the seat and started the Bus back up. I drove the Bus by the Happy Endings Retirement Home and towards the bridge leading to Bullworth Town. I was going to go across the bridge, but the I remembered the zombie horde from last night, so I turned right and headed back towards the plaza. Once I got to the end of the road, I turned left onto the one way road. "Why didn't we take the bridge?" Clayton asks me. "There was a large horde there last night. I don't want to catch up with that horde again", I told him. I got back onto Main Street, drove past the academy and crossed the bridge to Bullworth Town. I turned right at the first intersection, but noticed the Barracks OL blocking the way. "Just ram the damn truck", Clayton tells me. "Can the Bus handle it?" I asked him. "It will", he tells me. I backed the Bus towards the bike shop, then I hit the gas and made it go fast enough to where it pushed the truck out of the way. With the military truck out of the way, we turned right and then stopped at the old motel. But as I turned to look at the Bullies' safe haven, I noticed that it was gone. Completely burned to the ground.

"No", I said out-loud. "This can't be happening". "The Bullies were based here, weren't they?" Clayton asks me. "Damn it", I said as I pounded my fists into the steering wheel of the Bus, sounding off the horn for a quick second. "There's no way this is happening", I then said to Clayton. "What do you expect? From what you told me about Gary, he sounds like a dangerous sociopath. In fact, he is one", Clayton tells me. "I should have come back sooner", I told myself. "There was nothing you could have done. I was still fixing the Bus during that time, so it's my fault too", Clayton says. "I think I'm going to check out how bad it is", I suggested. "Why?" Clayton asks. "It's most likely that they were shot and left for the zombies to eat, or they perished in the fire. There's probably nothing left to check out". "You're right", I told him. "Maybe we should continue on. There's two more cliques that I need to rescue". But before I could accelerate the Bus, there was a loud thud on the side of the Bus. "What was that?" Clayton asks. "Wait, hold up. We're coming", a familiar voice says out-loud. "That sounds like Wade", I said as I opened the door and got off the Bus. As I got out, I turned and saw Wade covered in blood.

"Where were you guys?" I asked Wade. "We thought the Savages killed you". "And they were close to killing us", Wade tells me, "but we took cover in the old theater. Lucky no one ever thinks about going in there". Just then, Clayton got off the Bus and asks Wade, "You got any injured people?" "Just one", Wade answers. "It's Troy. He took a blade to the rib-cage. The cut is so bad that it reached to the bone". "Okay then, get everyone onto the Bus. We still have two more places to stop before we get back to the school", Clayton orders Wade. "I'll get the boys then", Wade says as he runs off back to the theater. After a while of waiting, all the Bullies came out of the theater. Tom was helping Troy get to the Bus. Once all the Bullies got onto the Bus, I went back into the driver's seat followed by Clayton making sure no one or nothing boards the Bus. "Next stop: the junkyard", I said out-loud.

I accelerated the Bus and was now going through New Coventry. While going through the center of the district, there was a small horde of zombies in the way. I sped up a bit and ran over most of the horde. "You can bet that there will probably be a head impaled on one of the spikes when we get back to the school", Clayton tells me. "Have you been to the junkyard before?" I asked Clayton. "No, I haven't", he replies. "Look, there's a dirt road that leads directly down to the junkyard and that dirt road is surrounded by a wall for some reason. I'm going to park the Bus directly in front of the exit and then I'll take the Bullies down the road to help with any zombie issues that the Greasers and I may have", I explained. "Okay, I know where you're going with this. I'll stay with the Bus as well as Troy. I think there's a med-kit on here, so I'll treat him while you're gone", Clayton tells me. As soon as we finished talking the plan out, we made it to the apartments where the dirt road is located. I slowly pulled the Bus up and completely blocked the exit. "Wade, your group is with me. Clayton will stay with the Bus and make sure no zombie gets through", I told him.

I got off the Bus followed by the Bullies. We all then stormed down the dirt road, killing every zombie we came across. After maybe a quarter-mile of jogging, we made it to the junkyard. Luckily, there was no zombies at the "gate" and the Greasers were all there. "Is it time?" Johnny Vincent asks me as I entered the junkyard. "It's time", I told him. "EVERYONE GATHER AS MUCH AS YOU CAN. WE'RE LEAVING", Johnny announces to his friends. After a while of waiting for everyone to grab their most precious or needed items, we all then headed back to the Bus. "It may be a tight squeeze on there, but I'm sure we can fit you guys, the Bullies and the Townies in there", I told Johnny as we all jogged. "That's fine enough for me as long as we get the hell out of here", Johnny says. Once we got to the Bus, we saw Clayton and Troy standing outside the Bus. "Everyone get on", Clayton orders. "Troy and I got your backs". I quickly got on the Bus and got back in the driver's seat, followed by everyone else. Then Clayton and Troy got back on. "Punch it", Clayton tells me. I then drove the Bus around the corner, passing by the pile that use to be the Tenements, and back onto the main road. I turned left and then crossed the bridge into Blue Skies.

I pretty much stuck to Blue Skies Road and turned right onto the same road. I headed straight down the road till I made it to the tunnel leading to Happy Volts. I drove the Bus down the road and then started honking the horn. I steadily slowed the Bus down as I approached the gate to the asylum. Once I stopped completely, the Townies opened the gate and I drove on through. Once I was inside the yard, they closed the gate. "Everyone stay on", I said as I got out the driver's seat and off the Bus. "Your boys still not happy about the plan?" I asked Edgar as I approached him. "I did some talking with them and they're not really okay with it", he tells me. "Don't worry, I have a surprise for them once they help take the academy back from the undead", I told him. "What happened to you the other day? I thought you were going to be here yesterday", he tells me. "I ran into some issues", I told him. "Got into an accident, paid a visit to the Savages. Long story short, they're probably dead and luckily I'm not". "At least some good came out of it", Edgar says. "I wouldn't really say good, but at least there's a thorn out of our's side now", I told him. After a while of talking, the other Townies had their things together and got onto the Bus, followed by Edgar.

I got back onto the Bus and hopped right into the driver's seat. "How did you learn to drive a Bus anyway?" Johnny asks me as I sat down. "Just something my own dad taught me when I was young", I told him. I then drove the Bus around the yard and back to the gate. But instead of waiting for someone to open it, I smashed on through the gate. "Awesome", I said as pieces of the gate came falling off the Bus. "And we are out of here", Edgar says. I drove the Bus through the tunnel and then slowly turned into the other tunnel. I was going to take the back road this time. As I drove the Bus slowly through the tunnel, the top of the Bus was scraping against the tunnel ceiling. It was so loud that everyone was covering their ears. Once I was through the tunnel, I now had to go across the narrow bridge. "I don't know if the bridge could hold the Bus' weight", Johnny tells me. "Well, we have to try", I told him. I took a deep breath and then hit the petal. I was so focused on crossing the bridge that I didn't hear everyone screaming for dear life. Once I made it across the bridge, I stopped the Bus, got off and looked back at the bridge. There was barely anything left of the bridge. Man, I'm so glad that we didn't go down with it.

When I got back onto the Bus, I was met with a few complaints. "Please don't do anything like that again", Johnny tells me. "That was not cool", Lola complains. "Not really a smart move on your end, Jimmy", Clayton says. "That thing was no more a bridge than it was a bunch of termites holding hands", Andrew says. "Okay, I get it: don't cross a narrow wooden bridge anymore", I said. "But now that I think about it, it's not the only thing we had to worry about. There's a jump just up ahead. You all need to get down and hold onto something". Everyone on the Bus then sat down and held their heads in between their hands. I continued driving down the dirt road till we made it to the jump. "Everybody hang on", I said as I sped the Bus and made the jump. We were in the air for a few seconds until the Bus took a hard landing back onto the ground. By that time, the Bus then automatically shut down. "What the hell?" I said out-loud. The Bus started slowing down and eventually came to a complete stop. "Crap", Clayton says out-loud. "Looks like I got to check under the hood right quick. Jimmy, Johnny, Edgar and Lola, you're with me".

I got off the Bus, followed by Clayton, Johnny, Lola and Edgar. The four of us then stood guard while Clayton went up to the hood of the Bus. I went up to him as he opened the hood of the Bus. "How fast can you get this fixed?" I asked him as he inspected the motor. "Hard to say", he started to explain. "I need to know what caused the motor to stop working. Then I need to find a way to fix it without any tools and even then, I don't know if... Oh". "What?" I asked him. "It's just a loose battery cable. That should be easy to fix", he tells me. "WE HAVE A HORDE OF ZOMBIES COMING OUR WAY", Lola yells. "From which way?" I ask her. "From the south, the direction that we're heading", she tells me. "Clayton, whatever you got to do, do it fast", I told him. "Just let me attach the cable", he says. After about a few seconds of messing with the battery, Clayton got the Bus fixed. The Bus' lights started flashing wildly as he pulled the hood back down. "Thank you, God", he says. "Everybody on now. We're leaving", I said to the guarding survivors.

All five of us then boarded the Bus and started it back up. "With the bridge gone, how are we going to get away?" Lola asks me. "Only one way: we're going through", I told her. I accelerated the Bus and drove it right into the horde, running each of them down. I ran over each fresh zombie, fat charger, crawler and spitter as they all got into the way of the big yellow moving death trap. There must have been over a thousand zombies in that horde because it took over two minutes to get through that horde. Once we were clear of the horde, everyone on the Bus started cheering. Cheering for the fact that we escaped the horde, cheering for the fact that they're safe. Cheering for the fact that they were still alive.

After a rough ride through the woods on Back School Road, we made it to the parking lot driveway. I had to make a slow, hard right turn just so I could reach the gate. I knocked over a lamp post in the process, but it was all good anyway. Once I pulled up at the gate, Clayton quickly stepped out of the Bus, went to the gate and opened. As I pulled through, he tells me, "Park at the front of the Main Building. I'll handle the gate and catch up with you guys". "Got it", I said. I circled the Bus through the parking lot, avoiding the cars in the process and drove through the archway. Once I made it to the front of the Main Building, I shut the Bus off and opened the door. "Welcome back, everyone", I announced to everyone. "Let's hope your stay here is better than your last previous times". We all got off the Bus and went up to the front door. I knocked a few times on the door, then I said out-loud, "Let us in, Russell. It's me". The door opened and Russell let us all into the main hall.

Everyone slowly inspected their surroundings as they all went in the main hall. "You took this entire building by yourself?" Johnny asks as he looked around. "It was me, Russell and Clayton that took on the entire building of undead in here", I told him. "Three people against an entire building of zombies. That's mightly tough, even for you Jimmy", Edgar says. Just then, Clayton came through the door and locked it behind him. "Well, all the cliques are now here. All thanks to you, Jimmy", Clayton says as he regroups with us. "You had a hand in it too with repairing the Bus", I reminded him. "Yeah but you convinced the cliques to come back to the school. You went onto the dangerous streets to look for them and you did whatever they asked you to do. I probably wouldn't have done what you have done", Clayton tells me. "That means a lot to me. Thanks for the compliment", I told him.

"So now with the cliques here, we're moving onto phase three of your plan?" Clayton asks me. "We might as well do it later today", I started to explain. "With the cliques here, we can probably take the school before nightfall. The only things we have to do is secure each building and close off any paths that are left open like the one leading to the Observatory". "Then what after that?" Clayton asks. "Then we can set up some kind of peaceful society and live the rest of our lives here or until rescue comes or even until the zombies all rot to death or something", I told him. "Then we better get to planning. I'll see if I can find a map of the school somewhere", Clayton says before going up to the office. Now with phase two done, now is the time to take this school back from the undead. No more living in fear. This is still our time, not theirs.


	24. Chapter 23: Operation Take-Back

**CHAPTER 23: OPERATION TAKE-BACK**

Five hours has passed since I drove the Bus and brought all the cliques back to the school. Now it was time to take the school back from the walking dead. And to do that, we will have to close all the exits, clear the hordes still roaming around the grounds and clear all the school buildings. It won't be easy, but I'm sure we can do it.

It's 2:00 PM right now and I was in Crabblesnitch's office along with Clayton, Zoe, Pete, Russell, Johnny and Edgar, planning out what our next move will be. I was pretty much explaining the plan to everyone else. The plan that Clayton and I hatched up a while ago. "Okay, so we divided the school into four different sectors", I said while pointing down onto the map that we laid out. "Sector One is the dormitories. Sector Two extends from the parking lot to the Auto-shop. Sector Three extends from the Library and goes to Harrington House. And lastly, Sector Four is the Athletics Area. Each group will take on a single sector. Clayton will lead the non-clique students and kill any zombies in Sector One. Johnny, you and the Greasers will clear out Sector Two and kill any zombies in the parking lot and in the Auto-shop. Russell, you the the Bullies will clear out Sector Three. And while you're at it, don't destroy the Spud Cannons there. We could use those in case of an attack. And make sure that the electric door is shut and locked. And as for you Edgar, you take the Townies down to Sector Four and find a way to close the gate for the path that heads straight to the Observatory. I'll come and assist you guys while I'm at it".

I then went up to one of the bookshelves and pulled a few walkie-talkies off the chargers. "Now why would that crusty old man need walkie-talkies for?" Edgar asks as I hand each of them one with the exception of Zoe and Pete. "It was for the prefects", Johnny told him. "Makes sense", Edgar says. "I'm on channel one", I told everyone. As everyone switched their walkies to channel one, I then said to them, "Okay, so we all know the plan? We know what we're doing? You guys now return to your groups and explain the plan to them. Edgar, I'll be joining you shortly".

With the exception of me and Clayton, everyone left the office to returned to their group. "Well, it's time", I told him. "I never thought we would get to this point in time", Clayton says. "You still think it was a good plan?" I then ask him. "Well, we got the numbers now. And half the exits are closed off. If this doesn't work well, we could always relocate at the Carnival", Clayton answers. "The Carnival? Is that place still standing?" I asked him. "I don't know. Haven't seen it since all this started", he replies. "Well, let's head downstairs and get ready", I suggested. As I was heading out the room, Clayton tells me, "I never doubted you. Not one bit since you came to my doorstep". I gave him a nod of appreciation before we both left the office.

Once we got down to the main hall, I regrouped with the Townies. "Alright people, you all know the plan. Stay close to your group, don't take on two zombies at a time and ALWAYS aim for the head", Clayton shouts to everyone in the main hall. "I'm going to open the door. Once it opens head to your designated sector. And again, be careful". I got my new wooden plank as well as my Spud Gun and Super Slingshot ready. This was probably going to be the most dangerous mission I had do since I returned. Just as Clayton opened the doors, he shouts, "GO, GO, GO". With the doors open and everyone exiting to get to their designated sectors, I starting heading down south to the Athletics Area and clear it of any zombies that the Jocks may have left behind since my last time seeing them.

As I ran to the Athletics Area, I smashed a few zombies in the head that were in my way. After a while of running and smashing, I made it to the barrier in front of the Athletics Area. A few seconds later, the Townies including Edgar showed up. "Man, what happened here?" Edgar asks me. "It looks like someone use to live here". "Someone did at one point lived here", I told him. "Alright once we climb over the barrier, we're going to clear out the Gym and Pool buildings. Last time I checked, the Jocks had a pool full of zombie dogs. We're going to kill them", I then told the Townies. We climbed over the barrier and then went into the Pool building first. Once we were in the building, I took a good look down and saw the zombie dogs still wondering around. One of them noticed me and started to growl, setting the others into attack mode. "Go head and kill them all", I ordered the Townies. Edgar, Clint, Gurney and Leon aimed their Spud Guns, Bottle-Rocket Guns and Fire Crackers at the dogs and started raining holy-hell fire into the pool, killing all the dogs.

After the Townies killed the dogs, I took a good look at the remains of the few human corpses that were pushed into the pool a long time ago. They may not be recognizable after the dogs chewed on them, but once we take this school back, we're going to give them a proper burial. "Let's move on to the Gym", Edgar suggests. "Yeah, let's", I agreed. We all then went to the Gym and saw that it was still the same. Nothing has changed since the Jocks captured me and tried to use me as a pawn in their war against the Nerds. "Maybe we should look around here for supplies later", I suggested. Just then, my walkie-talkie started buzzing as Clayton's voice started speaking. "How's everyone doing? What's your status so far?" he asks. "We've taken both the parking lot and Auto-shop now", Johnny says on the radio. "We're just on standby now". "We've taken Library. Russell's crew going to Harrington House now", Russell says. "We've taken the Gym and Pool now", Edgar speaks into his walkie-talkie. I pressed the button on my and spoke: "We're going to head to the football field and check out the Observatory before we close the gate. Might need the Greasers down here for when we clear the Jocks Clubhouse". "We're on our way", Johnny says on the walkie-talkie. "We've just cleared the Boys' Dorm. Apparently, a few pests came in when we moved out. We're going to clear the Girls' Dorm now. We'll let you know how it goes. Clayton out".

"Let's head for the Observatory now", I told the Townies. "I want to see what we can savage there". We left the Gym and headed towards the football field. Once we got down the steps, we went along the path to the old Observatory. "You guys wait here", I ordered them as we got to the wooden gate. I went further up the path and went up to what use to be the Observatory gates. Everything was still the same here during the battle. There was more unrecognizable bodies on the ground. It was the Nerds and Jocks from the battle. As I looked around the mess, I stepped on a BB Gun. I picked it up and noticed that it was still loaded. "I could use this for later", I said as I put it in my weapon bag. I then went up to some of the crates laying around the grounds. They were filled with enough Spuds and Bottle Rockets as well as Fire Crackers and Super Fire Crackers. The Super Fire Crackers would be incredibly useful, especially since it did destroy the Jock's pick-up truck. After looking around in the crates outside, I went into the Observatory and checked out some of the crates inside. Still the same thing. Yeah, this stuff could be useful in the future.

I went back outside and regrouped with the Townies. The Greasers were also here now since they took their sector with ease. "Alright, we're going to close the gate. But I want to be able to open it in the future. That place has supplies that we could use later", I told them. "Alright, you heard him. Close the gate", Edgar orders his group. The Townies then grabbed the gate and pulled it shut. There was quite a few hatch locks for the gate, so we used them to lock the gate. From the looks of it, there was also meant to be a padlock. No need for a padlock if I'm coming back there later. I took my walkie-talkie out and called Clayton on it. "Clayton, we closed the gate. But we didn't lock it fully. There's supplies there that we could use later". "Roger", Clayton says on the walkie. "How close are you to clearing the football field?" he then asks me. "We have one more building. There's plenty of zombies in the Jock's Clubhouse, but I'm sure we can take them, especially with the Greasers with us now", I told him. "Roger that. Call back once the job is complete", he says.

We all then rushed to the Field House. During the jog from one side of the field to another, Clayton spoke some more on the radio. "Russell, what's your status?" "We've taken Harrington House. Sector Three clear", Russell says. "Good job, now head down to the football field. They'll probably need you to clear the last building down there", Clayton orders. "Roger, Russell out". "What's your status on Sector One?" I then ask Clayton on the walkie-talkie. "We got it almost clear. A few more zombies and the Girls' Dorm will be safe again", he tells me. "You think the non-clique students could help out down here once the dorms are clear?" I asked him. "I doubt it. These kids are very afraid. There's a reason it's taking longer for us to clear the dorms", Clayton tells me. "Don't worry, once the Bullies come down here we'll take care of the Field House", I told him. "Roger that, Clayton out", he says before signing out. We got to the front of the Jock's Clubhouse. After a few seconds later, the Bullies came down the stairs and regrouped with us. Now with three cliques down here, it was time to clear the Field House. I slowly walked up to the door and then forcefully kicked the door open, attracting the undead residents from inside. "GET READY", I told the three cliques as the zombies started coming out of the building.

I smashed the first zombie that approached me as several other zombies started flooding the football field. While everyone was slaying zombies on their own, I looked inside the building and saw how they got lured into the building. The other doors were left open and they're was a corpse on the floor, probably a Nerd at one point. "You are seriously messed up, Ted. I'm glad you are dead right now", I mumbled under my breath. I went straight inside the building and closed the doors. After I locked the last door, I turned back to the fighting and saw that most of the zombies was now dead. There was only four left. I ran up to the zombies and smashed their skulls in. Just like that, the battle was over.

I took the radio out and told Clayton, "We took the football field. What's your status?" "We've taken the dorms. This school is ours again", Clayton says. "We did it, guys. This school is ours again", I told the cliques. Everyone in the crowd then started cheering. "We're all good. No deaths here. How about you, Clayton? How's everyone doing?" I asked him. He sighed on the radio and took a long time to reply. "We've lost four kids in the process", he tells me. Everyone in the crowd then stopped cheering. "Who did we lose?" I asked him. "Ivan Alexander, Gordan Wakefield, Lance Jackson and Trevor Moore", Clayton says. "What about some of the younger kids and Eunice?" I asked him. "I left them in the cafeteria. They should be alright", Clayton tells me. I looked at everyone in the crowd and saw the looks in their faces, very sad that a few more people died in the process. "So, what's the plan now?" Clayton asks me. "We're going to clean up", I answered. "Bury the students or their remains, burn the zombies. This day isn't over yet. Let's get started".


	25. Chapter 24: Calm Before The Storm

**ACT III**

 **CHAPTER 24: CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

It's been two weeks now since I band together all the surviving cliques and had them all clear the school. So far, things have been good. There has been no problems from the outside. No attacks from the hordes of undead and no break-ins from the Savages. I still don't know if they know that we're all here now, or if they are all dead. But either way, it's good that they haven't attacked us yet. No problems from the outside, but there is still tension between the cliques, specifically between the students and Townies. We're hoping that this problem goes away very soon.

Ever since we cleared the school, we have established a council for the school safe-zone. So far in the council, we have Clayton, Zoe, Pete, Russell, Johnny, Edgar and me. We each have been making and voting on clear and safe decisions. We only have a handful of people going out to town to get supplies, we select different people for patrolling the perimeter and we even have assigned what areas that the different groups can dorm. No one has complained about their living space and their patrol duties so far. That was at least a good sign.

The council usually meets in Crabblesnitch's office, where we have placed a table and some chairs for us to sit around and talk about our next actions. I was in there right now, looking over the south side of the school. It was hard to believe that two weeks ago, this place was overrun with the undead and now we have complete control of the school. While I was staring outside the window, there was a knock at the door. I turned around and saw that it was Clayton with a crossbow strapped on his back. "Now where did you get that?" I asked him as he entered the room. "Hal Esposito found it with some of the military hardware back in Bullworth Town last week", Clayton answers. "He didn't want it, so he handed it to me. I've been pretty good with it so far. I'm going to head out into the woods and kill me some squirrels". "But we already have some people out getting some supplies. I don't think that you heading out is a good idea", I told him. "I'll be fine. Besides, I need the fresh air. I need to clear my head of the...you know". "Still have nightmares?" I asked him. "Yeah. But it's nothing that I want to talk about right now. I just need to go outside and expose myself of the dangers. Just to remember why I have to kill", he tells me. "Okay then, just be careful", I told him. "I will", he says as he walks out the office. After a while of staring out the window, I decided to go out and patrol the grounds for a while.

As I walked out the front door and made my way down the towards the Athletics Area, I couldn't help but have people greet me as I walked by. "Hey, Jimmy", Pete says as I walked by him. "Hey, Pete", I told him. "Jimmy", Angie says as I walked by her. "Angie", I told her. "Morning, Jimmy", Andrew says as I walked pass him. "Morning Andrew", I told him. There was a few more people that greeted me, but I couldn't keep track. After a while of walking and being greeted, I finally made it to the Athletics Area.

Once I got to the Athletics Area, I went straight to the football field to check up on the Bullies. Ever since we took back the school, we had each of the different cliques patrol the different exits. The Townies patrolled the front gate, the Greasers patrolled the parking lot gate, the Non-Clique students patrolled the exit by the Library, and lastly the Bullies patrolled the exit leading to the Observatory. "What's the status here?" I asked as I approached Russell. "Everything good here", Russell says. "Nothing going on here", Wade interrupts. "No zombies pounding on the door, no one breaking in, nothing". "Good. Keep up the good work", I told them. Just as I was about to walk away from them, Wade stopped me and told me, "Our friend Troy never had a chance to tell Clayton thanks for healing him that day on the Bus". "Then maybe he should tell Clayton that on his own later today", I told him. "Clayton hasn't been feeling well for a while now and I think that it will help him out to hear that". "Right, he killed Ted Thompson way before we came back here", Wade pointed out. "Russell would have too to save little buddies", Russell says to Wade.

"Thanks Russell", I told him. "I'm going to check up on the Greasers now. Keep up the good work", I said as I left the football field. As I headed up the stairs and walked by the Gym and Pool buildings, I couldn't help but think about how all this would have played out if Ted hasn't tried to kill me. Would the Jocks have worked together with the other cliques? Would they have attacked us all and taken over the school themselves? I don't know. Either way, I can't dwell on that now, especially since they are dead.

I then continued my way to the parking lot to check on the Greasers. While walking towards the fountain, I turned and looked at Harrington House. It was all vacant now. I should have returned to Tad's house earlier, then the Preps would have been here too. As I looked around the school grounds, I just couldn't help but notice the fact that it was completely empty. I mean everyone here each had a room in the Main Building, a decision made by Clayton for security reasons. No one bunked in any of the other buildings. But seeing most of this school void of life was just depressing. Makes me wish for the good old days, where I stopped the bullying and no one had to worry about people eating each other. Without any other distractions, I continued my way to the parking lot. When I got to the parking lot, there was a commotion going on between the Greasers and a few Townies.

"You miserable piece of crap. I'll going to kill you", Peanut says to Omar. "Go head and bring it on, pretty-boy", Omar says back. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked them as I approached the group. "These bastards got Hal killed. We were cornered at the Yum-Yum Market and they pushed Hal into the horde", Ricky tells me. "We didn't push him. One of the zombies grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him down to the floor. We would never do that. Sacrifice another person like that", Duncan says to them. "You're a fucking liar and you know it", Ricky tells Duncan. "Fuck you, Grease-ball", Gurney says. "Guys, that's enough", I told them, but they continued arguing. "At least we ain't losers that spend most of our time doing nothing", Peanut tells them. "Well at least we ain't stuck in the 1950's and have a leader so crazed about a fucking slut", Omar counters back. Around that time, several of the other Greasers came up to see what was going on. During that time, Ricky threw the first punch on Duncan and the two groups started fighting.

By that time, Johnny who came out of nowhere, tried to break up the fight. "Cut it out, all four of you", Johnny tells the group. "That tears it, we want three new members in our supply-run group that isn't a Townie", Ricky says. "Johnny, will you help me take them to the jail cell so they can cool off?" I asked him. "Yeah, sure", Johnny says. "Johnny, they killed our friend. Aren't you bothered by any of this?" Peanut says. Still, Johnny pulls his Spud Gun and escorts his friends to the jail cell. I pulled out my Spud Gun and escorted Omar and Duncan to the jail cell. Okay, it wasn't a jail cell really. It was the abandoned office on the third floor reserved for a Vice Principal. So far, no one accepted the job for Vice Principal for the past few years. Odd. And since no one wanted to bunk in there, we took and converted it into a jail cell. It's the least we could do in case someone like Ricky, Peanut, Omar, Gurney and Duncan misbehaved. In fact, it's not really a jail cell. Just a place to put someone in for them to calm down.

Once Johnny and I escorted the others to the jail cell, we pretty much pushed them in there. "You guys are going to stay in there until you calm down", Johnny told them. "Johnny, what the hell?" Peanut says to him. "We're your friends. You got to believe us", Ricky says. Before they could say anything else, I closed the door on them, locked it and went so far as to sticking a chair underneath the door-nob. I took a deep breath and said out-loud, "As if things are bad enough. Now one mistake happened and they're at each other throats". I turned to Johnny and asked him, "What do you think of this?" "I don't know", he tells me. "Edgar and I have a pretty understanding deal. I won't mess with him and his boys as long as he doesn't mess with me and my boys. But some of those Townies are hard to trust, especially since they got me locked up months ago". "Did it bother you putting your friends in there?" I asked him. "A little. But it's like you said before: we need to band together, not be at each other's throats", he says.

"We need to take action before this gets out of hand", I started to explain. "Johnny, go talk to your boys. See if they'll calm down with what you have to say. I'll see if I can find Edgar so we can have a meeting. We need to take action before anything else happens". "You got it, Jimmy. When should we have the meeting?" Johnny then asks. "Sometime around 12 to 1 PM", I told him. "Got it. Twelve to 1 PM", he says out-loud. He then left the hallway to deal with the other Greasers that were around the parking lot when the fight happened. I went over to the door and I said to the prisoners, "I'll let you guys out in two hours. That will give you enough time to cool off". "Fuck you", Duncan says through the door. I left the door and started going downstairs to look for Edgar. I'm hoping he's in a talkative mood. There's no way that I want fighting spreading across the entire school. That will leave us vulnerable.


	26. Chapter 25: World War T

**CHAPTER 25: WORLD WAR T**

It was 12:00 PM when Johnny, Edgar and I met up in Crabblesnitch's office to discuss what happened hours ago. We already let Peanut, Ricky, Omar and Duncan out of the cell since then. I've told them not to cause anymore trouble. I just hope they don't.

"You guys need to get your boys under control", I told them. "If this gets out to either group, then we're going to have a problem in our hands". "But what could we do?" Johnny asks me. "You're their leader. You need to talk to them", I suggested. "Trust me, I tried talking to Peanut after letting him out a while ago and he wouldn't listen to me", Johnny says. "The same with Ricky. They said that I was a Judas. I'm worried that they might take things in their own hands". I turned to Edgar and asked him, "What about you? Can you talk sense into your group?" "Not really", Edgar says. "I haven't exactly been on good terms with my friends since we left the asylum. But I did talk to Omar and Duncan. They claim that Hal was grabbed and dragged into the horde and that they were innocent". "Do you believe them?" I asked him. "I can tell when they are telling the truth and believe me, they were telling the truth", Edgar answers.

"Okay, so you guys can't talk sense into them. So I guess there's only one thing to do: we need to discuss peace negotiations between all members of the group", I suggested. "Sounds like a smart plan. What should we do?" Johnny asks me. I was just about to make a suggestion when Zoe came bursting into the room. "You guys need to get out there", she tells us. "The Greasers and the Townies are fighting one another". "WHAT?" I yelled. "Where is it happening?" I then ask her. "It's pretty much happening in the parking lot", she answers. "Damn it", I said outloud. "Zoe, you monitor the rest of the groups. We're going to stop the fighting", I told her. "Alright. Be careful", she tells me.

I went up to her and kissed her on the lips before the three of us left the office. Once we exited the office, we pretty much ran all the way to the parking lot. Once we got there, we saw the two cliques fighting each other. It was hard to tell if they had any switchblades on them. "We need to get this rumble under control", Johnny says. "What should we do, Jimmy?" Edgar asks me. "You guys try to get them to stop fighting. I'll go back and see what I can find", I told them.

I ran back to the office to look for something that Crabblesnitch might have had in case something like a rumble happened on campus. "What are you looking for?" Zoe then asks me. "I need to find something to help stop the rumble", I told her. "Haven't you checked out the Prefect's Lounge on the third floor yet?" she asks me. "The Prefect's Lounge, of course", I said to myself. I ran out of the office and went to the nearest flight of stairs. Once I climbed up to the third floor, I ran straight to the Prefect's Lounge. I opened the door and found alot of good weaponry in there. Batons, tazers, tear gas, I can't believe that I haven't paid attention to this room since clearing the Main Building. I grabbed three tazers, three batons and just for desperate measures three cans of tear gas. Once I got everything that I needed, I ran out of the room and returned to the parking lot.

Once I got back to the parking lot, I noticed that Johnny and Edgar weren't doing much of a good job at dispersing the crowd. When they spotted me, they got out of the crowd and approached me. "It's no use, we can't get them to stop", Edgar says. "I have some toys for you guys to use", I told him. I then handed them a tazer and baton. "I think I'm going to enjoy these toys", Johnny says in a joyful tone. I took out my tazer and ran up to the crowd. I tazed the first few teens that I could get my hands on, and then started beating some of them with my baton. Johnny, Edgar and I continued to beat and taze everyone until it was down to the last few brawlers. Before I could do anything to the last few fighters, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was Zoe with an electric blowhorn. I took the blow horn out of her hands and then pressed the button, making a siren kind of sound. Everyone then covered their ears right before they looked up at me.

I pressed another button on the blowhorn and then spoke through the thing. "ALL GREASERS AND TOWNIES WILL REPORT STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOMS IMMEDIATELY", I said through the blowhorn. One of the Townies then said, "What if we don't?" I took out a tear gas grenade and threatened the pull the pin. "What do you think?" I told them. It was after that that the two different groups dispersed from the parking lot. "So what now?" Edgar asks as he and Johnny approached me. "We need to set up a meeting, discuss what happened and see if we can resolve it", I told him. "We should set it up around 7 PM, give everyone time to cool down", Johnny says. "Hopefully by then, they'll be reasonable", Edgar says. "You guys go head and rest. I'll handle the rest of the school along with Zoe, Pete, Russell and Clayton", I told them.

After Edgar and Johnny went back to their rooms, I sat down on the ground and thought about how all that I worked for is falling apart. I went through Hell and back just to give all these cliques a safe place to escape the horrors of an untimely death by a walking corpse, and it's quickly falling apart. Being king of the school was one thing, but to have everyone relying on you for their survival is just a whole different ball game. I don't know what to do next if this meeting doesn't work. I'm hoping Clayton or at least someone else in the council knows what to do.

After a while of thinking, I heard a voice coming from outside the gate. "HEY, IS ANYONE GOING TO LET ME IN?" the voice says. Knowing who it was, I went over to the gate opened it. Clayton, covered in blood, came walking into the parking lot with his crossbow still in hand. "What happened to you?" I asked him. He looked at his blood-stained clothes before replying, "Let's just say I got into a HAIRY situation and leave it at that". "Hairy situation?" I asked him. "You would not believe me if I told you anyway", he tells me. "So, what happened here? Why aren't the Greasers patroling the gate like they should?" he then ask me. "We have a situation", I told him. I then explained to him everything that happened while he was out in the woods. "Well, that's just great", Clayton says in a sarcastic tone. "Any ideas?" I asked him. "We just have to go through with the meeting then, hopefully things will be sorted out by then", he suggests. "And if it doesn't?" I asked him. "Then we have a bigger problem in our hands", he replies.

"I'm going to go check up on the other groups and see how they're doing", I told Clayton. "That would be a wise thing to do. They probably heard all the shouting during the brawl. I'll just stay here and guard the gate for any unwelcomed guests", he says. "Oh and while you're at it, take these squirrels and put them in the freezer. I'll get to them when I get the chance". He handed me his bag of squirrels, which I then took the kitchen to store them. Once they were in the freezer, I went to check on the Bullies and the Non-Cliques. For the rest of the day till the meeting, I went to my room and took a nap. I needed it after taking a few blows during that rumble.


	27. Chapter 26: Peace Negotiations

**CHAPTER 26: PEACE NEGOTIATIONS**

It was around 7:00 PM now, and we had to get the Greasers and the Townies to talk their problems out. After the rumble that happened in the parking lot, the Non-Clique students got worried that the Greasers or the Townies might take over the entire school and kick them out to fend for themselves. And as for the Bullies, they're talking about leaving if things get even more out of control. With the Bullies threatening to leave, we really need to make the two groups make amends.

Johnny, Edgar and I were in the Auditorium getting the tables ready for the Greasers and the Townies that were going to come in soon. "I really hope this works", Edgar says outloud. "It's got to work", I told him. "We got people scared now and if the Bullies leave, then we'll be in real trouble. Especially since the Savages are probably still out there". "You know, how do we know that they are still out there?" Johnny then asks. "I mean it's been two weeks since we last seen them. And there's also the fact that you said that there was a large horde heading their way. How do we know that the horde didn't take good care of them?" "Well we can't let our guard down though. There's a possibly that they may still be alive. And I want to be ready in case that they plan to attack", I told him. After I set the last chair down, that was when all the Greasers came into the Auditorium, escorted by Clayton.

"Go head and sit down on one side of the table", Clayton orders them. "Whatever", Ricky retorts as he walked by Clayton. Clayton then grabbed Ricky by the sleeve of his jacket and asked him, "You got something to say to me? You want to say to my face?" Ricky hesitated before replying, "Nothing at all". "Then sit the fuck down", Clayton says before letting go of his sleeve. Ricky then stomped over to one of the chairs and sat down with a angry expression on his face. "Now where's the Townies?" I asked Clayton. "Russell should be bringing them in", he tells me. "Good", I said. "And hey, I need to talk to you about something when we get through with this", he adds. "Okay then, just remind me when this meeting is over", I told him. Just then, the Townies arrived with Russell escorting them. "Please sit down at the table and we'll get this meeting started right away", I told them as they got onto the stage.

As the Townies sat down at the table, I came up to the table and began saying what I had to say. "What happened back at the parking lot, it cannot happen again. I mean firstly, someone could have died then. I know for a fact that both Greasers and Townies are always carrying a blade on them. What if someone were to lose control of themselves and stab someone else? Secondly, you're scaring everyone else here. The Non-Cliques are scared shitless and the Bullies are discussing about leaving. And above all that, what if the Savages were to attack any day from now. We're vulnerable now because of this stupid brawl".

"Why are you so worried about the Savages when we have a bigger threat within our walls?" Vance spats out. "Watch yourself, little boy", Gurney replies to him, "or you'll be sorry". "Is that a threat?" Vance argues, rising out of his chair and pounding his fists into the table. "Calm down, right now", I ordered them, but they continued arguing. "You bitches are going to pay for what you've done to Hal", Peanut then says to the Townies. "Try it, pretty boy", Leon tells him. Just when it seemed like that the argument was about to get out of hand again, Clayton grabbed his baseball bat and slammed it onto the table. "WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP? WE'RE HERE TO DISCUSS PEACE NEGOTIATIONS, NOT START A DAMN WAR", he says to the two opposing groups. "Thanks, Clayton", I told him. "And he's right", I told the two groups. "We need to work some kind of agreement out. We need to work it out and know what exactly happened. So, who would like to start us out?"

"I saw them push Hal into the horde with my very eyes", Peanut says. "Bullshit, we didn't do anything except try to help him", Omar says to Peanut. "Yeah, sure. Try to lie your way out of this", Peanut says back. After a while of more arguing, Clayton slammed the baseball bat down on the table and said, "Okay then, since that didn't go so well, we're going to work out an agreement". Before he could continue though, Peanut got up from his seat and says, "I'm done here". "Sit down, Peanut", Johnny says to him. Now long after that, the rest of the Greasers got up and left the Auditorium. "Well, that did not end well", Clayton says. He then turned to the Townies and told them, "You guys might as well leave too. There's no point for you guys to sit here now". They got up and left the Auditoruim with the exception of Omar. "You do believe us, do you?" he asks us. "Omar, we'll talk about it later", Edgar says to him. Omar left the room, leaving only Clayton, Russell, Johnny, Edgar and me.

"So what do we do now?" Russell asks. "I don't think there's anything we can do", Johnny tells him. "Well, that was a waste of time", Edgar says before kicking over a chair. He storms off the stage and out of the room followed by Johnny. "I'm going to keep talking to them", Johnny tells me as he leaves the room. "Russell needs to get back to crew", Russell says before leaving the room as well. Now it was only me and Clayton that was left in the room.

"Well, it's just you and me now", I told Clayton. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I then ask him. "Well, it's about how you cope with all that's happening. How do you do it, man? How do you cope with all this?" he asks me. "Why does it matter?" I asked him. "Well, maybe you did something that you regret doing while you were out there", Clayton points out. "I'm guessing you're still bothered about the whole Ted Thompson thing?" I asked him. "Yeah, I'm still bothered about it. That hunt hours ago finally got me to clear my head, but I'm still kinda fuzzy about it", he says. "You wanna know how I cope with all this?" I asked him. "Yeah, I want to know how you do it", he says.

I took a deep breath and then I explained to him my answer as best as I could. "You know what, I don't know how I cope with it. I just do. I know I have to just to survive. I know I have to do it to protect others. I just know what I'm doing is what you could say. But there is one thing that I have done that I will regret for the rest of my life. You remember those Nerds back at the comic book store that I told you about?" "Yeah, I remember them", Clayton answers. "Well, I killed them. Or at least had a hand in their deaths", I told him. "You...killed an entire group?" he asks me. "They were cutting up Wade Martin's dad and I came across their science project. They said that they were checking him out and seeing how the infection turns people, but I just couldn't...grasp it. They came after me, wanting to cut me up after finding out about what they've done". I paused for a moment, not sure if I could retell the events that happened weeks ago.

"If you rather not explain what happened, then it's fine", Clayton tells me. "No, it's not fine", I told him before continuing. "We were outside, I was cornered and there was a small horde of zombies by the barricade. I shot up part of the barricade and before I could do anything else, they were all over the Nerds. I couldn't watch what was happening, so I just left. I felt really bad about it afterwards. How did I cope with it though? I kept it out of my mind. I don't think about it and I surely don't dream about it. I had to do it for my safety and I'm glad that I did it. I really do regret it and I hate to kill the creatures that formerly use to be people that I knew, but I have to do it. Will my life ever be the same again after all this? I doubt it. But I will continue to do so to make sure that everyone here survives and that everything we worked for doesn't fall apart".

"Well, that kinda makes sense", Clayton says. "That's really all I could say about what you're going through", I told him. "Thanks", he tells me before we shook hands. "Not a problem. I just wish that we could have made an agreement between the Greasers and the Townies. Am I the only one who wants this to completely work?" I told him. "Not necessarily. I want it to work. Zoe wants it to work. Pete, Russell, Johnny and Edgar too. Trust me, I think everybody else wants it to work too", he answers. "I wish I had another plan to get the two cliques to stop fighting", I said. "Well, maybe we have one more plan in store. Or I do I mean", Clayton says.

"You have a plan?" I asked him. "It's not much. We need to assemble everyone in here. I think it's time that I give them a wake-up call", Clayton explains. "And you think it might work?" I asked him. "If we make it mandatory", he says. "When?" I asked him. "We'll do it sometime tomorrow. Around noon", he says. "Well, let's hope it works", I told him.


	28. Chapter 27: The Assembly

**CHAPTER 27: THE ASSEMBLY**

It was 12:00 PM when we got all the groups to the Auditorium. Clayton said that he had a plan. I'm just hoping that it works. While Clayton was on the stage testing the microphone, I was up in the sound booth making sure that the audio does work. So far, all systems work. While I was working on the audio, Russell, Edgar and Johnny were making sure that the exit was blocked so no one can leave while Clayton gives his speech. Zoe and Pete are patroling the perimeter outside while everyone else was inside. Yeah, things were going as planned so far. Now it's up to Clayton to do the rest.

I watched through the window of the audio booth as Clayton messed around with the microphone. Once I got the audio right, I gave him the thumbs-up and he started his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've been fighting these undead monsters for around a month now. We did what we could to survive when we were out there. And then two weeks ago, we took the school back from the undead, buried our loses and burned the zombie corpses. We made an oath, an alliance to where we all would work together. But lately because of an unfortune accident, the alliance has been shaken up. We had two cliques attack one another yesterday. We can't let stupid rivalries and accusations ruin what we have established so far".

"It's hard to live with killers and psychopaths, especially when they kill one of our own", Vance remarks in the crowd. "Bitch, we didn't kill anyone", Duncan says to Vance. "Oh fuck you, you dropout. You guys got Johnny locked up in the asylum months ago and now got Hal killed", Ricky says. "It was an accident", Omar says in an agressive tone. "Bullshit, I saw you push him", Peanut tells him. "Shut your greasy mouth", Omar tells Peanut. "People please, calm down", Clayton says on the microphone. "That tears it, we're leaving", Peanut says. Just then, the Greasers got up from their seats and started making their way through the audience. "Seriously, please sit down", Clayton says to the Greasers.

As the Greasers got to the aisle, Johnny went up to his clique and told them to get back to their seats. "You're a fucking Judas, Johnny. You're blind from the truth. These bastards are killers and yet, you rather believe them than your own friends", Peanut says to Johnny. "Peanut, shut down or I'll make you", Johnny threatens. "I'm not going to say it again, people. Please stop and think about what you're doing", Clayton says. "You know what, Johnny? For once in your damn life, just shut up. Everyone in the clique stopped caring about you a long time ago when you started dating Lola. Seriously, go back to your whore and stop trying to push us around". At first, it seemed like that Johnny didn't care about what Peanut said to him. All he did was stared down Peanut with a cold expression on his face. But just as he was about to head towards the door, he turned back and took a swing at Peanut's face.

Peanut fell to the floor with a loud thud coming right after impacting the floor. Soon after that, the Greasers started attacking the Townies in the audience. It was so crowded that some of the Greasers and Townies accidently struck some of the Bullies, resulting in a three-way battle between the three cliques. The non-cliques then started trying to get out of the audience, crawling over the seats just to get away from the heated battle. The non-clique students ran to the door to get out of the Auditorium, but neither Russell or Edgar would let them out. Meanwhile, Johnny and Peanut were beating the living crap out of each other. The only people who weren't engagged in the violence was Norton as he was off on the sidelines watching his own clique tear each other apart, Clayton on stage watching the chaos unfold and me who was all alone in the audio booth. After a while of watching the chaos, Clayton pulled out what looked like a gun, held it close to the microphone and fired striaght up in the air.

Everybody including me covered our ears as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the room. Man, was that loud? "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN?" Clayton yells in the microphone. "Look, we need to work out our problems, and I mean everyone. I get it, you all have trust issues especially for stuff that happened in the past. I was never here during the school year, so I don't even know half of the issues that many of you have or been through. But that should be left in the past. We're dealing with a crysis here. It's kill or be killed. We're dealing with a an outbreak of zombies, something that I thought would never happen outside the comic book or Hollywood film. We need to work together to survive the dangers that lurk outside the gates. That was the point of even coming back here and clearing the school: so we can live in peace until help arrives or until these things start dying. But instead of working together and getting along, we're fighting amongst ourselves. We're bringing up the past, we're framing each other for murder, and worse of all, we're making ourselves vulnerable for attack. If we want to survive, we need to band together. Don't any of you want this to work? I know for a fact that this is what your parents would probably want you to do: band together and survive".

After hearing what Clayton had to say about our parents, everyone in the Auditorium then started moaning, looking down to the floor, scratching their heads, et cetera. "If we can't get along with one another, then we might as well kill each other. We might as well open up the gates and have every zombie nearby wonder onto campus just to eat us all. There's no point in survival if we can't get along". From the looks of it just from where I was standing, Clayton might have been crying, but I honestly couldn't tell. After hearing that speech that Clayton gave to them, everyone then started apologizing to one another. Townies and Greasers apologized to one another, Greasers among Greasers, even the Bullies started to apologizing to both cliques. And those three cliques apologized to the non-clique students as well. Damn, not once since I first showed up at Bullworth Academy have I ever thought that this would happen.

"We all lost loved ones. We all did things that we aren't proud of doing, but we can be better than that. We can move on, rely on each other for support. I know we can do it. I know we can make this work. We just need to get our heads straight and focus on the pressing issues infront of us. That is what you all need to think about as you step out this room and outside on campus. Now get out of here, and think about all that I said". I turned off the equipment just as Clayton jumped off the stage and into the crowd. By that time, everyone then started leaving the Auditorium. I got out of the audio booth and went down to the ground floor. "You did a good job up there", I told him as I caught up with him. "Hell, I was kinda winging it up there", he says. "I don't think we'll havie a problem with anyone fighting for quite a long time". "What do you think is going to happen now?" I asked him. "I don't know, but it sure will be peaceful from now on", he answers.


	29. Chapter 28: The Book Of Marston

**CHAPTER 28: THE BOOK OF MARSTON**

Three days have passed since the assembly. Everyone is now getting along with one another. The Greasers and the Townies are not at each other's throats anymore, and that was a good thing. The Bullies aren't threatening to leave, that was a good thing too. And the Non-Clique students aren't scared anymore either. That too was good. It's all been relatively peaceful.

It has been raining for the past few days since the assembly, but now it's all sunny with little to no clouds. I decided to go out for a walk around campus today. As I walked out the front door into the bright sunlight, I couldn't help but feel that today was going to be a really good day. I walked from the Main Building over to the parking lot to check up on the Greasers patroling the gate. So far, everything looks good. There was a few Townies there though, but neither one of them were arguing with the Greasers. Man, Clayton really did set them striaght with that speech of his. With everyone doing okay here, I decided to continue my walk.

I then walked from the parking lot and started heading south towards the Athletics Area. But just as I got to the fountain, I couldn't help but to look at Harrington House. I still couldn't forgive myself for what happened to the Preps, after I promised to take them back to the school. We didn't have any use for the building, so it's pretty much abandoned. No one has even been in there since we cleared the school. I think I'm going to check the place out now. Maybe there's supplies in there that the Preps won't be needing now.

As I walked from the fountain to the front doors of Harrington House, I couldn't help but remember the time that I sneaked in the building to destroy Derby's prized venus fly trap. Deguising myself as one of the Preps, "sneaking" past all of them just to get to the greenhouse on the top floor. It was a task that I had to do from Dr. Slawter, my Biology teacher, back in the fall before this mess ever happened. Despite it being over half a year since completing the task and teaching the Preps a lesson, it felt like an entire lifetime has passed since it happened. I guess it's an effect of the zombie outbreak or something. After coming back to Bullworth, I feel like I had to grow up much quicker than before. Learn to be a man rather than continue being a teenager. Man, do I miss those days where all I had to worry about was teaching the bullies a lesson.

A while after reflecting on the past, I approached the doors, pushed them open, and saw that everything was okay in the first room. I went over to the second set of doors and opened them as well. Everything was okay within the main hall as well. I decided to go into the dormitories and look around for anything important. So I went to the set of double doors and went into the dorms. While I was in there, I looked around the bunks. I opened every chest, closest and draws that I could find. Now unless anyone thinks that used Aquaberry shirts, pants and underwear is important, then I found nothing useful. After a while of looking around, I then went up to Derby's room. I went through all his draws, his closest and chest to find anything. When I got to the bottom of the chest, all I found was a bottle of wine and a book. I didn't have any interest in the wine bottle, but the book seemed odd.

I opened the book up and looked at the contents inside. It was journal of some sort. A really old journal. So old that the pages were completely yellow. As I read the journal, I couldn't help but notice that it talked about what was going on. The journal talked about zombies, the same kind that we have right now. What we called Crawlers were Bolters, what we called Fat Chargers were Bruisers, and what we called Spitters were Retchers. It also talked about zombie animals and mythical animals. Of course, I haven't seen any of these mythical animals that it speaks of in the book. After looking around in the book, I flipped all the way to the front page. Right on the page it read, "Journal of John Marston". I don't know anything about him other than that he was a famous cowboy back in the early 20th Century. This must have been the book that Derby talked about when I was at Tad's place. This book must have some kind of significance with what's going on. I'm going to have to take it to Clayton. Maybe he'll know what to do after reading this.

I put the bottle back in the chest and the book in my back-pocket, then I left Harrington House to return to the Main Building. When I entered the Main Building, I went straight to Crabblesnitch's office. When I got to Crabblesnitch's office, I found Clayton talking to Pete and Zoe. Since they were all here, I can show them the journal that I found. "Hey Clayton, you're not going to believe what I found", I told him as I handed him the journal. "What is this?" he asks me. "I found it in Derby's room over in Harrington House. I figured you wanted to take a look at it", I told him. Clayton then opened the book up to the first page. "This can't be real", he says in disbelief. "What is it?" Zoe asks him. "This is the missing journal from the wild west legend, John Marston", Clayton tells them. "Wait, I thought he was illiterate", Pete says. "His former gang leader Dutch van der Linde taught him to read and write", Clayton tells him. He looked deeper into the book for a few minutes before saying, "I need some alone time to read this, if you guys don't mind". "Yeah, sure. We'll leave you to it", I told him.

 **Two Hours Later; 4:00 PM**

After leaving him to read the book, Pete and I returned to the office to talk to Clayton about it. "So, what can you say about it?" I asked him as I entered the room. "Well this is amazing", he says out-loud. "I never knew that John Marston himself fought against zombies". "But is it relevant to what's happening?" I asked him. "The creatures are the same, but it's not like there's an aztec mask that's causing the situation", he says. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "It's a curse. Something that has been cursed is causing the undead to roam the town. But whatever it is, I don't know", he explains. I thought about all that Clayton said. What could be causing all this to happen? After a moment, it finally sinked. "Grab the necklace", was what that Hispanic girl told him back at the church.

"The necklace", I said out-loud. "You said what now?" Pete asks me. "The Savages had a piece of jewelry that they may have stolen from somewhere, causing the undead to rise", I told them. "Where?" Clayton asks. "Back at the church", I answered. "And how do you know that the necklace caused all this?" Pete asks me. "Some girl came out of nowhere and told me to grab the necklace. When I grabbed it though, something weird happened", I told them. "Something weird?" Pete asks. "I can't explain it", I told him. "All I know is that it was very weird. I mean I saw these two girls and one of them was wearing the necklace. That's all I can remember".

"So, we have to recover a stolen piece of jewelry from the Savages or what's left of them?" Clayton asks. "Even if we do find it, where does it go and how do we know that it will stop the zombies?" "There's plenty of places around the town that the necklace could go, let alone the school", Pete then states. "Well, we better start searching then", I suggested. "Search for what?" Pete asks me. "I don't know. Anything that seems like that could hold jewelry", I told him. "That doesn't make any sense", Pete says. "Since when did zombies coming to life and eating people made any sense?" I told him. Clayton took a deep breath and then said, "Alright, let's start searching. Maybe there's a secret compartment somewhere in the main building". But before we could leave the room, Zoe came running into the room, sweating as if she ran all the way here.

"The last time you ran in here, the Greasers and Townies were beating the crap out of each other", I said to her. "We're being attacked by a group of people", Zoe tells us. "Were they wearing all gray?" I asked her. She nodded yes. "Go on the intercom and alert the entire campus about it. Pete, you protect her. Clayton, you're with me. You all know your jobs. Now get started", I ordered. Clayton and I then stormed out Crabblesnitch's office and grabbed a couple of weapons to use in the battle. "Alright, it's time to take these pricks down a notch", I said out-loud before leaving the Main Building.


	30. Chapter 29: The Truth Revealed

**CHAPTER 29: THE TRUTH REVEALED**

We stepped out the double-doors to see that the front gate of the school has been busted open. There was a white Boxville parked right in front of the front steps. Just when we noticed one of the Savages, he opened fire at us with his Glock Handgun. We ducked behind cover just as bullets zipped past our faces. Just when I was sure he was reloading, I popped up and then shot a hot potato at him. Just as it hit him in the groin, I quickly ran up to him and kicked the handgun away from him.

I then grabbed him by the throat, got him back onto his feet, and pushed his injured body onto the side of the truck. "You're going to tell me what I want to know right now or you're going to regret meeting me", I told him. "Where's Gary? And how many of you guys are left?" I then ask him. "I don't know where Gary is. And there's probably like 20 of us left after the undead attacked the church", he tells me. I threw him down to the ground and then kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Around that time, I noticed a few zombies roaming from the destroyed gate onto campus. "I got them", Clayton says as he went to the zombies and wacked them dead with his baseball bat. Around that time, we heard a shot coming from the Boys' Dorm. Clayton and I then ran all the way to the dorm and saw that the non-clique students were fighting four Savages. We both then rushed behind the Savages and dealth with them. I punched the first one in the throat, instantly taking him out. I turned to the second who tried to wack me with his handgun. I grabbed his arm and then pushed him into the wall. I punched him several times until he was out cold. By that time, Clayton was done dealing with his attackers.

"Thank God you made it in time. They could've killed us", Christy says to us. "Gates are destroyed. Get to the Main Building and lock the front door. We'll send the others through the back doors", Clayton tells them. "Angie, little kids, let's go", Christy says to the group. They all then ran out of the Boys' Dorm and started making their way to the Main Building. "Five pricks down. Fifteen to go", I said out-loud. "Come on, let's get to the parking lot", Clayton says. We then ran from the Boys' Dorm all the way to the parking lot. While running to the parking lot, I couldn't help but notice that a zombie started making a fest out of the Savage that I knocked out by the truck. Man, it sucks to be that guy right now, but at least he probably doesn't have to feel the pain. Once we got to the parking lot, there was about eight Savages attacking the Greasers and the Townies. "Time to clear these assholes out", Clayton says. Around that time, the intercom came on. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK. I SAY AGAIN AGAIN, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK". "A little late now, don't you think?" Clayton then asks me.

I ignored him and then went behind a parked car. I popped out of cover and then shot the first Savage. After the first Savage went down, the other seven turned towards us and opened fire at the vehicle that we were hiding behind. "Shit", Clayton says. "TAKE THESE MUTHERFUCKERS DOWN", Johnny orders. Just then, all the Greasers and the Townies got out of cover and charged at the Savages with wooden planks and baseball bats. While the Savages were dealing with melee attacks from the Greasers and Townies, Clayton and I popped out of cover and shot a few more of the Savages. Just as it seemed like that this battle was over, a gunshot rang throughout the entire area. Clayton and I ran towards the crowd and saw who got shot. One of the Townies, Jerry, was lying on the ground with a perfectly round hole in the middle of his forehead. "CRAP. JERRY, NNNNOOOO", Edgar says out-loud. "Everybody get to the back exit of the Main Building. The zombies may have heard it and are now on their way", I told them. "What about Jerry?" Edgar asks. "Take him with you. We're going to get to the Bullies next", Clayton tells him.

We then started making our way to the football field from the parking lot. "They chose the right time to attack us right now", Clayton says sarcastically. "I know, right?" I commented. "Just when we found out that they had the one thing that caused all this to happen, they just attack us without us knowing. First thing when we find Gary, I'm going to beat the crap out of him about that neckless". "You think he'll talk?" Clayton asks. "Put me in a room all alone with him, I'll make him talk", I told Clayton. After a while of running, we made it to the football field where we encounted the Bullies and the Savages fighting it out. "I count 6 more Savages. Let's take care of them", Clayton says.

We both rushed down the stairs and ran to the battling groups. There was no point though as the Bullies overpowered the Savages, took their guns, and beat the crap out of them. But just as it seemed like the battle was won here, one of the Savages got back up on his feet and took a blade out from his pocket. Before I could shoot the Savage, he rushed over to Ethan and stabbed him in the gut. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO", Russell yells before charging at the Savage and kicking him in the head. By that time while the Savage was on the ground, Russell kept pounding on the Savage as if he was a punching bag. Meanwhile, Clayton was helping Ethan with his wound. "Put pressure on the wound. That will stop much of the bleeding", he tells Ethan. "You guys need to get to the Main Building and lock the back doors. The gates are busted and we need to plan out what we got to do next", I told the Bullies. "Jimmy, we took out 18 Savages. Where's the other two?" Clayton then points out. I pulled out my walkie-talkie and then asked Zoe her status. "Zoe, everything clear on your end?" I asked on the walkie-talkie. "Everything is okay over... Hey, Hey, what the fuck?" "Zoe?" I said into the speaker. "Guess again?" says a familiar voice on the radio. "DAMN IT", I said out-loud. "You go", Clayton tells me. "I'll help them get Ethan back to the Main Building. Take care of that prick".

I then ran from the football field all the way to the Main Building. When I entered the back door on the left, I ran into Johnny and Norton. "Is the other door locked?" I asked them. "Edgar and his boys are over there. We'll let the Bullies in and then lock the door behind them", Johnny tells me. I then went into the main hall and climbed the stairs up to the office. Once there, I went straight to Crabblesnitch's office to look for Zoe. Instead, I found a mess in there. The window on the far wall was cracked open. Oh yeah, Gary climbed the lattice to get in. I went back into the front office and found blood on the front desk. Someone must have a busted nose because the blood leads out the office. I then followed the blood trail all the way to the Roof Access door. Oh no, Gary better not throw Pete and Zoe off the roof. If he does, he's going to regret the day he crossed me.

I opened the door and then raced up the stairs to the roof. Once I got to the door at the top of the stairs, I kicked it open and saw Gary and a couple of his boys holding Zoe, Pete and the Hispanic girl hostage by the edge. I climbed down the ladder near the door and ran up to them. "Not one step closer, or fem-boy, your girlfriend and this bitch gets it", Gary threatens. "Let them go", I told him. "You're not in the position to give us orders", Gary says. "You got a neckless. A gold neckless with a blue gemstone. I know that you took it and that's what caused the zombies to come alive", I told him. "I know all about the neckless. I had a friend of mine take it in the first place. I knew what it could do. It was the only way for me to bust out of that nuthouse and to enact revenge", he tells me.

"Where did you get it from?" I asked him. "Like I'm going to tell you", Gary says. "Gary, we can go head and throw these hostages off the roof? Can we please?" Hector asks him. "Gary, you better not", I told him. "Aw hell, let's do it", Gary says out-loud. Gary was just about to throw the Hispanic girl off the roof when a shot echoed on the rooftop. I watched Gary scream bloody murder as a bullet pierced through his arm, letting go of the girl in the process. "Anyone gets thrown off the roof will have to deal with me". I turned around and saw Clayton with a handgun aimmed at Gary and the Savages. "Two can play at this game", Richard says as he pulls out his handgun. Clayton then shot Richard's gun out of his hand as well as Hector's. "Let my friends go", he says to them. They both then let Zoe and Pete go without hestitation. Both Zoe and Pete as well as the Hispanic girl got behind me for safety. I aimmed my Spud Gun at Gary and told him, "Tell me more about the neckless".

"I AIN'T TELLING YOU ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT THE NECKLACE. I'D RATHER DIE THAN TELL YOU ABOUT THE NECKLACE", Gary says. "Done", I told him. I then shot a potato at Gary and watched as he fell over the edge of the roof. After that, Clayton then shot Hector and Richard dead on the spot. I went over to the edge and watched as Gary fell down three stories to the concrete ground. Whether he survived that or not, I don't know. But just as he hit the ground, a group of maybe 10 to 20 zombies surrounded him and started eating him. Man, I just hope the fall killed him. "Maybe we should have waited till we got all the information before we killed him", Clayton states. "So what now? We're back at square one. We don't even know if he had the necklace on him", Pete says. "Actually", the Hispanic girl says before pulling it out of her pocket.

"You have alot of explaining to do", I told her. "That can wait for later", she tells me. "No, it's happening now. Who are you? Why were you all over the place? And how do you know about the necklace?" I asked her. She pretty much didn't say a word for an entire minute. "You need to answer my questions, right now", I told her. She took a deep breath right before she replied. "My name is Ann. Ann Rodriguez. And I've been all over the place looking for this necklace. I'm glad I found it just as I rescued you. I wish you would have grabbed it though when I asked you to back at the church". "Do you know where it goes? How do we end this curse?" I asked her. "You can't get rid of the curse on the necklace. The best thing you can do is put it back in the shrine where it came from", she replies. "And where's the shrine?" I asked her. "Underneath the school", she answers.

"And how the hell are you suppose to get under the school to get to the shrine?" Pete asks as he approachs the girl. That was a really good question. How would we be able to get down under the school? I thought about it for a good minute, and then it hit me. "Well, there is the elevator down in the basement. I bet that goes down into the shrine", I told him. "Well that's great, but who should go down into the shrine and put the necklace back?" Zoe asks. "I'm going down, that's for sure. I'm immune, so it would make sense", I said. "Okay, but you can't go alone down there", Zoe says. "I'll head down with him", Pete volunteers. "Pete, it's probably going to be dangerous for you down there", I told him. "I'm done waiting around for something to happen. I'm going to help, whether you like it or not", he says back to me. I then looked up to Clayton and asked him, "You mind helping me again one more time?" "Where ever you go, I'll go", he replies. "Well, okay then", I said out-loud.

"I'll stay here and make sure that everything goes good. Going to need to since there's plenty of zombies coming onto campus now", Zoe says as she goes to the edge and stares down at the sworn in front of the Main Building. "Damn, that crew attracted them before attacking us", I said. "Makes sense", Clayton says. "If they failed, then they would have a bunch of rotting corpses trapping us in the building. With this many of them banging at the front door, it's only a matter of time before they come in". "Then we better get the necklacce back to the shrine before they do bust in", I suggested. "Do you know your way through the shrine?" I then ask Ann. "Yes, I'll lead the way", she replies. "Let's get going then", I told her.


	31. Chapter 30: Raiding The Shrine

**CHAPTER 30: RAIDING THE SHRINE**

Clayton, Pete, Ann and I were in the school basement, right in front of the elevator. With the execption of Ann, we each had weapons to defend ourselves. Who knew what we were going to run into down there. "You sure you don't need a weapon?" Clayton asks her. "It's probably going to be dangerous down there". "Trust me, I don't need a weapon for what is going to happen", she replies. Clayton looked at me in disbelief about what she just said. I wasn't particularly happy about it either, but could we do? Force her to hold one? She probably never had to use one during this own outbreak. If she says she can handle herself, then I'll just accept it.

I took a good look at both Clayton and Pete. We were about to go into the depths of Hell, so I was worried about if they would survive or not. Clayton would most likely. He basically lead a group of survivors before I came back. He's aware of the situation and is always watching his back as well as those of others. Pete on the other hand did not have to do much before and after I came back. Clayton has always kept a good eye on him, but I wasn't sure if he would be able to help him and Ann at the same time. Luckily, I have been protecting people since my first day at this school, so I am sure I'll be able to protect everyone in the shrine.

I took a deep breath and looked at my friends one more time before approaching the elevator. I went up to the elevator, then pressed the button to open the doors. Once the door opened, we walked onto the elevator and then started our decend.

"You know, how is this possible?" Pete then asks. "What?" I asked him. "How the hell is it possible that there's a shrine underneath the school basement?" he asks out-loud. We then looked towards Ann, who remained silent. "Aren't you a tad-bit worried or scared about what we'll be coming across down there?" Clayton then asks her. But before he could say anything else, the elevator stopped and the doors opened up. Ahead of us was a dirt tunnel going straight into darkness. "Damn. Luckily, we have a flashlight", I said as I pulled out the flashlight and turned it on. "Alright, let's get going", Clayton says.

We began our trek down the deep dark tunnel. During the walk, Pete asks Ann again, "Okay, so why is there a tunnel down here and why does the elevator link to it?" "It was meant to be an expansion to the school basement. A storage area, nonetheless", she tells him. "I've been here for years and I have yet to know about this abandoned part of the school", Pete says. "No one knew about it except for me and my sister", she says. "Whatever happened to her?" I then asked her. "She died, years ago", she tells me. "Do you know how Gary got word about the necklace and it's curse?" Clayton then asks her. "He must have found my sister's diary. She had issues, so she recorded alot of her thoughts down in it", she says. "You had something to do with the curse, didn't you?" I then asked her.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me. "That's a huge accusation that you're throwing, Jimmy", Pete says. "When I touched that necklace back at the church, I saw twins in my vision and one of them was wearing the necklace. Was this necklace your sister's?" I asked her. She looked at me and said flatly, "No, it was mine". "So you had something to do with this curse, didn't you?" I asked her. She hesitated to speak for a moment, then she started to cry. "She put the curse on it", she started to explain. "I killed myself and so, she decided to get back at everyone by cursing my necklace and putting it in a shrine that she made down here". "You killed yourself? So you're a ghost?" Clayton asks her. She nodded yes. "That doesn't make sense. How are you a ghost? I can clearly see you alive right here and now", Pete says. "So ghost girls looking for jewelry doesn't make sense whatsoever, but yet zombies roaming around threatening to eat our flesh makes absolutely perfect sense?" Clayton says to Pete. Pete turned towards Clayton and gave him the stink-eye. "Just saying", Clayton tells him before they turned their attention back to Ann.

"My sister would bring the people that bullied me down here and then put the necklace on them, turning them into such monsters", she continued. "And how did your sister know how to put a curse on that necklace?" I asked her. "We're...we're part Aztec", she tells us. "Makes sense, especially from the journal", Clayton says. "Now are you sure that once we put this necklace back in the shrine that everything will go back to normal?" I asked her. "I'm sure that will happen", she replies. "Alright then, let's keep going", I told everyone.

We continued our way down the tunnel. The further down we went, the more the air started to stink. "Oh God, what's that smell?" Pete says out-loud. "It's the smell of moisture. We are underground and there has been alot of rain lately", Clayton answers. "I'm guessing you smell that a lot in New Orleans?" I asked him. "My parent's basement would always flood since our house was built below sea level. There was like a crap-load of mold growing down there. I never went down there unless I had to get something. Even then, I usually didn't have to get anything from down there", Clayton answers. After some more walking, we started to smell something rotten. "Okay, this I can't handle", Clayton says out-loud. When we turned a corner, we found a zombie blocking our path. Only this zombie wasn't like any of the others on the surface. It looks like it's been here for a long time. "Mummies", Clayton says before wacking it in the head with his baseball bat, killing it in the process. "Mummies?" Pete says. "These were the victims of my sister's vengence", Ann then tells us. "No offense, but your sister is a homicidal bitch", Clayton says to her.

"None taken", Ann tells him. We then continued down the tunnel, having to breath in more of the rotten air. After a while of walking, we went around another corner and came across a horde of about seven Mummies. "Oh, crap", Ann says while running away from the horde. "I thought ghosts were immune to death", Pete says. I was about to tell them both to keep quiet, but the moment the Mummies noticed us, they started charging at us. I took out my Spud Gun and aimed at the first Mummy, but because of the close quarters three of the Mummies pretty much grabbed onto me and tried to bit me. I kicked the first one off me and then threw the second one off of me. I grabbed my metal pipe and smacked it right in the Mummy's head, shattering it to many pieces.

The other two Mummies then got back onto their feet and then charged at me again. I again smashed my pipe in one of the Mummies' heads, killing it. The last one got onto me and tackled me onto the ground. While on the ground, the mummy tried to bite me on the neck. But with the strength that I had, I pushed the monster off my body right into the cave wall. I quickly got back onto my feet, walked up to the Mummy and then stumped on the creature's head. I stumped on the Mummy's head about five times until all that was left of the head was a puddle of blood. "Punk", I said right before I spit on the Mummy's corpse. "Get off me", Pete says. I turned around and saw Pete struggling with a Mummy. "Pete", I said. I raced towards him, but then saw Clayton struggling with the three other Mummies.

"CLAYTON!" "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME", he yelled back. "HELP PETE". "JIMMY", Pete yells. I looked over at Pete and from the way he was handling the Mummy, he was stuggling to keep it from biting him on the neck. I then looked over at Clayton and saw that he was handling the three Mummies well. But since there was three Mummies that he was handling, anything could go wrong. What should I do? Should I help Pete with his one Mummy? Or should I help Clayton with his three Mummies? With both of them at risk, I don't know who to choose. Their lives are at risk, but I could only choose to save one. Who do I choose?


End file.
